¿ Recién Casados?
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: ¿Recién Casados? "Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados." Una propuesta de repente entrar en un matrimonio falso. Haciéndose pasar por recién casados comenzó como una tarea terrible, pero a medida que pasan cada día juntos, poco a poco llegar a ser atraídos por su encanto. ¿Lo que comenzó como una mentira llegar a ser el verdadero amor?
1. Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

¿Recién Casados?

"Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados."

Una propuesta de repente entrar en un matrimonio falso. Haciéndose pasar por recién casados comenzó como una tarea terrible, pero a medida que pasan cada día juntos, poco a poco llegar a ser atraídos por su encanto. ¿Lo que comenzó como una mentira llegar a ser el verdadero amor?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¿Recién Casados?

"Primer Encuentro"

"Eres el latido de mi corazón, el sentido de mi vida y el respirar de mi alma"

-Yo Edward Cullen, te acepto a ti Isabella Swan; como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo Isabella Swan, te acepto a ti Edward Cullen; como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

¿Cómo me fui a meter en esto? ah, ya recuerdo, gracias a mi queridísima amiga Jessica Stenley.

3 Meses atrás.

-¡¿Donde Carajos estas?!.-Grito por el auricular, mierda, Jessica tenia que estar conmigo esta noche, en una noche de chicas.

-Lo siento Bell's, en verdad, pero Mike está en cama y veras...

-Sabes, no me vuelvas a buscar.-cuelgo el teléfono ¿Ahora que hago en un bar de solteras?

-¡Otro wisky!.-pido al barman que me sonríe con falsedad.

No tarda mucho en llegar mi pedido lo tomo de la barra, de un trago, me gustaría ser mas sociable ¿pero a quien llamo? Ángela mi otra amiga, simplemente no quiere salir desde que termino con su ultimo novio.

-¿Esta libre este asiento?.-una voz aterciopelada me pregunta, solo atino asentir mientras doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

-¡Otro!.-grito agitando mi vaso, el barman se acerca y toma mi vaso, dejo caer mi mentón en mi mano mientras espero aburrida, es noche de chicas, pero parece que soy la única chica.

-Aquí tiene.-me entrega mi trago con un portavasos, doy dos sorbos de una vez, esta noche me quiero emborrachar, mis supuestas mejores amigas me han dejado plantada.

-Gracias.-murmuro cuando el barman se aleja.

-¿Problemas?.-doy el ultimo sorbo a mi bebida, niego con la cabeza meintras sostengo el wisky en mi boca.-No.-respondo, mientras paso el trago por mi garganta.

-Eso no parece.-niego de nuevo, paso un mechón de cabello sobre mi oreja.

-No, no es eso...solo que...

Dejo inconclusa mi frase, me giro a mirarle.

-¿Solo que...?.-mis ojos se abren en grande un hombre parecido a un Dios del Olimpo esta sentado a mi lado.

-Eh...si, mis amigas me dejaron.-agacho la cabeza ¡Que vergüenza! me ha visto tomar como loca.

-Uy, te comprendo, mi amigo Jasper anda con su novia y ni se diga mi amigo Emmett.

Se recarga sobre su asiento mientras se cruza de piernas, su traje gris oscuro hace juego con su camisa azul clara, y su corbata azul marino, su cabello cobrizo resalta ala luz, sus ojos esmeralda brillan. «¿De donde saliste?»

-Si, bueno.-sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunta inclinándose hacia la barra, para tomar su bebida.

-Isa Dwyer.-miento ¿Acaso debo darle mi verdadero nombre a un desconocido? no lo creo.

-Lindo nombre.-sus labios se curvan dándome una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

-Si ¿Y el tuyo?.-abre en grande los ojos, se encoje de hombros.

-Anthony...Hale.-le extiendo la mano «¡No lo hagas!» me reprendo a mi misma, mis manos están sudorosas pero a él parece no importarle, deja nuestras manos juntas por unos instantes.

-Bueno, Isa Dwyer, me gustaría invitarte una copa.-sus labios de nuevo forman esa sonrisa socarrona ¿Estará consiente de que es más que atractivo? ¿Por que esta hablando conmigo?

-No, esta bien así, me tengo que ir, mis amigas me abandonaron.-tomo mi cartera de cuero negra, me levanto con pesadez de mi asiento, me tambaleo un poco en mis zapatillas.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunta cuando me trato de sostener siento, mis mejillas ya están un poco sonrojadas, lo que significa que estoy un poquitín tomada. Pido la cuenta al barman

-Si.-saco de mi cartera mi monedero, busco 100 dólares.

-Esta bien, yo pago.-mete su mano a su saco.-No, es mi cuenta.-el barman se acerca cuando levanto el billete.

-Gracias.-digo sin esperar mi cambio, me despido del Dios griego y salgo despavorida del bar.

Camino hasta la entrada principal del bar 'Mamacitas' lindo nombre, veo a una pareja comiéndose a besos, por lo que me tapo la cara, salgo el aire esta fresco, debí de haber traído mínimo una chaqueta.

Camino abrazándome en busca de un taxi.

-¡Espera!.-escucho a lo lejos, supongo que es para alguien más, sigo caminando sin preocuparme hasta encontrar un taxi libre.

Matare mañana a Jessica y Ángela por abandonarme sola. Levanto la mano para parar un taxi que viene.

El taxi se para frente a mi, tomo la manija para abrir pero una mano me detiene.

Levanto la vista para ver quien es. ¡Joder! el tipo del bar me sonríe.

-¿No escuchas bien?.-pregunta sosteniendo la puerta para mi.

-Si.-asiento consternada.

-Pasa.-me extiende la mano como caballero entro con cuidado al taxi, el tipo del bar me cierra la puerta ahora me puedo relajar.

-¿A dónde la llevo?.-pregunta le taxista.

-A...

-Al hotel Hamilton.-mi cabeza gira 180º a donde proviene la voz, el tipo del bar esta sentado a mi lado.

-¡¿Usted que hace aquí?!.-pregunto alarmada, trato de abrir la puerta, pero el taxista ya arranco.

-Bien, le dije que quería tomar una copa con usted.-niego con la cabeza mientras paso mi cabello por mi cabeza.

-Esta usted loco. Taxi, por favor pare.-pido, el taxista mas de a fuerzas que de ganas se estación a un lado de la parada de autobús, salgo dejando 10 dólares, cierro la puerta de un golpe.

Me siento en una banca, para esperar el autobús, el tipo del bar se baja del taxi.

-¡Esta usted enfermo!.-grito, busco ayuda de un policía o algo.

-¿Por qué? solo espero el autobús.-me responde serenamente.

-¿A dónde va?.-pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-A donde usted valla.

Frunzo el ceño.-mire yo no lo conozco, y dinero no tengo, soy empleada de una oficina para libros de literatura y la verdad, no tengo mucho, si me quiere secuestrar le vengo diciendo que mi padre es el jefe de la policía y mi madre una maestra, así que no tiene mucho gane.

Comienza a reír como loco ¿ahora que mosco le pico?

-¿Usted cree que la voy a secuestrar?.-pregunta limpiando una lagrima de l risa.

-Si, O ¿Por qué me sigue?

-Um...porque me gustas.

La sangre se me va a los pies.

-Esta usted loco.

-Igualmente.

Levanto la vista ignorando al tipo, las luces de San Francisco brillan con intensidad, suspiro pesadamente, el autobús que me lleva a casa llega pronto, me levanto de mi asiento, el tipo del bar me sigue de cerca.

Pago mi pasaje, me siento hasta la ultima fila, el tipo del bar se sienta a mi lado.

-Okei, ¿Qué quiere?.-pregunto exasperada, sus ojos brilla ante mi pregunta se lame los labios.

-A usted.-me quedo callada, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras muerdo mi labio.

-Es usted...un...

-¿Un?

Suspiro pesadamente, me sigue mirando a los ojos.-Esta bien...una copa.

Sonríe, parece un chiquillo con un dulce nuevo.-¡Genial!

-¿Por qué me siguió?

-Ya le dije...la quiero a usted.

Niego con la cabeza.-Señor Hale, usted esta loco.

-Si loco por usted.

-Señor Hale...

-¿Qué?

-Mantenga sus pensamientos para usted.

-Soy muy honesto.

-Me molesta.

-Esta bien...Isa.

_  
Se que no es mucho para el primer capitulo, pero es poco a poco, espero que les guste .n.n. ¿Me Dejan Un Revier?


	2. Chapter 2: Cita Imprevista

¿Recién Casados?

"Cita Imprevista"

"Nunca olvidare el color de tus ojos...por más que lo intente...nunca podre olvidarte."

El camino sigue silencioso, no quiero ni voltear a mirar a mi lado, las calles de San Francisco son tranquilas algo que agradezco, no me arrepiento de haber salido del pueblo aburrido que es Fork's.

Miro que pronto nos acercamos ala parada de autobuses cerca de mi departamento, miro por el rabillo de mi ojo al hombre, sus mirada esta atenta hacia el frente, dejo caer mi frente en el vidrio, pronto veo la calle del restaurant-bar de Henry.

Levanto discretamente mi rostro al mirar de cerca la parada, me levanto como puedo con este maldito vestido color rojo llegando le al rosa, tomo mi cartera y salgo vacilando, solo 3 personas siguen el en autobús.

Camino hasta el timbre, siento una respiración cerca de mi cuello, hace que se me erice la piel. Timbro el chofer frena bruscamente mandándome hacia delante, me sostengo de las barras, pero no me caigo gracias a que el hombre, me sostiene de la cadera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-pregunta en mi oído, asiento, bajo los 3 escalones de un salto, quedamos frente al restaurant-bar de Henry mi vecino.

-¿Es aquí?.-pregunta mirando al frente luego de que el autobús se fue.

-Si.-respondo, miro si no pasa coche, camino hasta la entrada es un modesto local, esta dividido en 2 partes, bar y restaurante.

Emily la esposa de Henry me sonríe, yo solo hago una mueca, camino hasta la barra donde tomo asiento, me sigue de cerca.

-Esto no es un bar.-acusa, me encojo de hombros.-Claro que si.

-Hola B...

Henry llega sonriendo, es un señor de 40 años.-Hola.-saludo, Henry me mira sorprendido, le mando una mirada fulminante antes de que diga mi nombre.

-¿Qué van a tomar?.-pregunta alternando su mirada para mi y él hombre.

-Una mesa por favor.

-Esta bien, por aquí.-el hombre me toma del codo dirigiendo hacia donde nos lleva Henry.

-¿Esta bien aquí?.-pregunta mientras me dedica una sonrisa picara.

-Si, claro.

Antes de que tome la silla, el tipo del bar me da el asiento, tomo parte de mi vestido y me meto en la mesa, adornada por un mantel de cuadros, rojo y blanco, y un arreglo floral.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo?.-pregunta Henry entregando la carta.

-Un vino...rojo.-me quedo sentada mirando como el observa la carta. Tomo la mía y la miro.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?.-pregunta acariciando su barbilla.

-Macarrones con queso.-sonrió.-¿en verdad?.-levanta una ceja, frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-pregunto mirando que mas hay en la carta.

-Por nada.-sigue mirando su carta, Henry pronto aparece con una botella de vino y copas.

-Aquí tienen.-Henry abre la botella, sirve el vino.

-Gracias.-murmuro tomando un sorbo.

-¿Van ordenar?.-Henry apunta con su lapicero a su libreta.

-Filete de res, con papas y verduras al vapor.

-Yo, macarrones con queso.-me encojo de hombros.

-Okei, ahora se los traigo.

Henry desaparece, miro a mi alrededor solo los señores Jacobsen están cenando, parece ser su aniversario.

-Y bien...Isa ¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas?.-levanto una ceja, mientras muerdo mi labio.

-Okei, yo empiezo.

-¿Qué hacías en el bar?.

…

Edward Pov.

-¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo Jasper?.

-Edward...por favor, piensa, solo será un mes.-la voz cansada de mi amigo me alerta.-¿Tan mal estamos?.-pregunto caminando hacia la entrada del bar 'Mamacitas'

-Si, Edward, las deudas nos carcome y si no pagamos pronto nos echaran.-dejo caer un suspiro.

-Esta bien...todo sea por la plata.

-Además ¿no crees que será divertido? tú el gillogolo, el hombre que toda mujer desea, el que nunca se compromete...piensa Edward.

-Jazz...¿Por que no le digo a una miaga y listo?.-pregunto mirando las luces neón del bar.

-Por que amigo mío...el juez Eleazar se dará cuenta, además, quien quita y te enamoras de verdad.

-¡No digas estupideces Jasper! Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de las mujeres...

-Okei, okei no te exaltes, por cierto...¿Que le dirás a la chica cuando la conozcas?

-Um...buena pregunta, estaba pensando en decirle que, mi madre esta en el hospital y para eso necesito conseguir dinero y lo conseguiré casándome.

-Esta bien, suerte Edward.

-Solo espero no encontrarme con una loca.

-Bye.

Cuelgo el teléfono lo meto en el bolsillo de mi saco, me miro por ultima vez en el vidrio de la entrada, un guarura me mira un peli raro.

Entro al bar, las luces fluorescentes hacen el ambienté, miro a mi alrededor en busca de la chica que será mi esposa por un mes. ¿Pero que loca aceptaría?, mejor déjenlo así.

El bar esta lleno de rubias, pero eh aprendido la lección desde Tanya, nunca confíes en las rubias son peligrosas.

Camino directamente ala barra, posible y haya mas solteras, no encuentro ninguna morocha o castaña, o son rubias o pelirrojas.

Sigo caminando sigilosamente hasta la barra, es cuando la miro de espaldas una castaña de cabello largo con ondas, un vestido rosa casi llegando a rojo, la tez de su espalda es blanca como al nieve.

Lentamente me acerco, esta hablando por teléfono.

-...Sabes, no me vuelvas a buscar...-grita en el auricular. ¡Perfecto! una mujer despechada.

Lentamente me acerco a su lado, casi no puedo mirarla.-¡Otro wisky!.-pide a gritos, el barman refunfuña.

-¿Esta libre este asiento?.-pregunto con sensualidad, algo que ella no nota, ya que solo asiente.

Me siento en el banco, cuando el barman le entrega su bebida, discretamente pido un wisky.

Le miro fascinado, en solo dos tragos casi se lo acaba, solo le alcanzo a ver el perfil de su rostro una nariz un poco rosada pero perfilada, su tez pálida y la mitad de sus labios, la mayor parte de su cara esta cubierta por su cabello castaño oscuro con toques pelirrojos.

-¡Otro!.-grita, termino mi wisky, pero no pido otro, no quiero embriagarme mientras estoy en esto.

El barman mas de a fuerzas que de ganas le entrega otro, que al poco rato termina, claro que es una mujer despechada.

-¿Problemas?.-pregunto dejando mi mano en la barra, ella niega.-No.-responde dando el ultimo sorbo a su bebida.

Le pido al barman otro wisky.-Eso no parece.-concluyo, el barman rueda los ojos.

-No, no es eso...solo que... -deja inconclusa la frase, se gira sobre su eje, es cuando cruzamos miradas fugazmente.

-¿Solo que...?.-sus ojos se abren un poco, dándome a ver unos hermosos chocolates, su tez es pálida como la de un albino, sus labios rojos en forma de corazón, unas cejas arqueadas y una cara afilada de corazón.

-Eh...si, mis amigas me dejaron.-responde con tristeza, su mirada viaja al piso.

-Uy, te comprendo, mi amigo Jasper anda con su novia y ni se diga mi amigo Emmett.

Me muerdo la lengua, trato de verme tranquilo, por lo que me recargo en mi asiento y cruzo las piernas.

Su postura cambia parece nerviosa, su vestido rosado casi llegando a rojo se frunce cuando respira un collar cuelga de su cuello, y unas zapatillas negras le hacen juego.

-Si, bueno.-sonríe con tristeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunto inclinándose hacia la barra, para tomar mi bebida.

-Isa Dwyer.-puedo notar cierto nerviosismo al contestarme, pero parece segura.

-Lindo nombre.-mis labios se curvan dándole una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

-Si ¿Y el tuyo?.-abro en grande los ojos, mientras me encojo de hombros. Nunca pensé en eso.

-Anthony...Hale.-me extiende la mano, siento su nerviosismo fluir, sus manos están pegajosas, pero no doy importancia.

-Bueno, Isa Dwyer, me gustaría invitarte una copa.-mis labios de nuevo forman esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto atrae a las mujeres.

-No, esta bien así, me tengo que ir, mis amigas me abandonaron.-toma su cartera de cuero negro, se levanta con pesadez de su asiento, se tambaleo un poco en sus zapatillas.

¿Estas bien?.-preguntao cuando se trato de sostener, asiente, sus mejillas ya están un poco sonrojadas, lo que significa que esta un poquitín tomada. Pide la cuenta al barman, el cual refunfuñe un poco.

-Si.-responde seca, saca de su cartera su monedero, a lo cual niego.

-Esta bien, yo pago.-meto mi mano a mi saco.-No, es mi cuenta.-el barman se acerca cuando levanta el billete.

-Gracias.-dice sin esperar el cambio.

Se despide de mi con un asentir, el barman deja soltar el aire.-¡Que chica tan mas pesada! Sabes, deberías de ir por ella.-me guilla en ojo.-Creí que dijo que era pesada.

-De la buena forma, sabes es una chica rara, cada semana viene desde que termino con su novio.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?.-pregunto mirando hacia la entrada.

-Por eso soy barman.-me guilla el ojo, saco 50 dólares y se los entrego.

-¡Gracias!.-grito agitando mi mano mientras saldo del bar, el guarura me manda otra miradita, busco en todos lados a ver donde esta, hasta que la encuentro.

A lo lejos caminando abrazada a si misma, esta refrescando y lo entiendo, doy pasos largos para alcanzarla.

-¡Espera!.-grito mientras la trato de alcanzar, no mira ni nada, veo que busca un taxi, pronto levanta la mano y un taxista se acerca, corro lo más rápido para alcanzarla, antes de que tome la portola la detengo.

Levanta la vista lentamente, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, parece enfadada.

-¿No escuchas bien?.-pregunto sosteniendo la puerta para ella.

-Si.-responde seca.

-Pasa.-le extiendo la mano como caballero, entra con cuidado al taxi, cierro la puerta tras de ella, recorro el taxi hasta la otra puerta, entro azotando la puerta.

-¿A dónde la llevo?.-pregunta le taxista.

-A...

-Al hotel Hamilton.-respondo antes que ella, su cabeza se gira inmediatamente hacia mi.

¡¿Usted que hace aquí?!.-pregunta alarmada, trata de abrir la puerta, pero el taxista ya arranco.

-Bien, le dije que quería tomar una copa con usted.-niega con la cabeza mientras pasa sus manos, por su cabeza.

-Esta usted loco. Taxi, por favor pare.-pide, el taxista mas de a fuerzas que de ganas se estación a un lado de la parada de autobús, sale dejando 10 dólares, cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Inmediatamente salgo del taxi detrás de ella, se sienta en una banca mientras supongo espera el autobús.

-¡Esta usted enfermo!.-grita, mira para todos lados asustada.

¿Por qué? solo espero el autobús.-le responde serenamente. No gano nada enojándome, como dicen "el que se enoja pierde"

-¿A dónde va?.-pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-A donde usted valla.

Frunce el ceño.-mire yo no lo conozco, y dinero no tengo, soy empleada de una oficina para libros de literatura y la verdad, no tengo mucho, si me quiere secuestrar le vengo diciendo que mi padre es el jefe de la policía y mi madre una maestra, así que no tiene mucho gane.

Comienzo a reír ¿Cómo puede creer que la voy a secuestrar? por el amor de Dios, puedo secuestrar mejores cosas, prefiero no decir nada.

¿Usted cree que la voy a secuestrar?.-pregunto limpiando una lagrima de la risa.

-Si, O ¿Por qué me sigue?

-Um...porque me gustas.-trato de seducirla, la sangre de su cara desaparece para regresar en un rojo chillante.

-Esta usted loco.

-Igualmente.-respondo, miro hacia la calle en espera del autobús, no se a donde valla, pero si se que esta mujer me ha llamado la atención.

Un autobús pronto se acerca, ella se para tomando su vestido y cartera, hace la parda la sigo de cerca, paga su pasaje y yo pago el mío, miro hacia donde va, hasta la ultima fila, me siento a su lado.

-Okei, ¿Qué quiere?.-pregunta exasperada, mis ojos brilla ante su pregunta, me lamo los labios.

-A usted.-se quedo callada, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras muerde su labio.

-Es usted...un...

-¿Un?

Suspira pesadamente, le siguo mirando a los ojos.-Esta bien...una copa.

Sonrío.-¡Genial!

-¿Por qué me siguió?

-Ya le dije...la quiero a usted.

Niega con la cabeza.-Señor Hale, usted esta loco.

-Si loco por usted.

-Señor Hale...

-¿Qué?

-Mantenga sus pensamientos para usted.

-Soy muy honesto.

-Me molesta.

-Esta bien...Isa.

El trayecto hacia donde ella me lleva es silencioso, solo hay pocas personas en el autobús, le miro sin que se de cuenta, su cabello ondulado brilla bajo las luces de San Francisco, es tan hermoso, ¿Qué hacia sola en un bar? cualquier hombre, se le hubiese acercado tarde o temprano.

Levanta la cara, me giro rápidamente a mirar al frente, puedo notar su mirada, se levanta de su asiento como puede con su vestido, toma su cartera y me pasa, me levanto seguido de ella, camina como puede con sus zapatillas, se aferra a los barrotes, una señora me da un bolsaso, eso hace que caiga cerca de sus cuello, aspiro su aroma profundo, un olor a fresas y flores, delicioso.

El chofer frena bruscamente, se tambalea pero no cae gracias a que la sostengo de la cadera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-pregunto en su oído, asiente rápidamente, se libra de mi y sale corriendo del autobús.

-¿Es aquí?.-pregunto mirando del otro lado de la acerca, un pequeño local lleno de luces de navidad blancas y farolillos.

-Si.-responde, mira hacia los lados y cruza, le sigo de cerca mientras meto mis manos a mi bolsillo.

En cuanto entramos puedo ver que el local esta dividido, por un lado un restaurante y otro un bar.

Una mujer rubia con raíz nos sonríe.-Esto no es un bar.-acuso, miro a todos lados.-Claro que si.

-Hola B...

Un señor se nos acerca, de cabello castaño empezando a encanecer y barba candado, y un poco regordete.

-¿Qué van a tomar?.-pregunta alternando su mirada para mi y ella.

-Una mesa por favor.-pido, no quisiera solo tomar una copa y entre mas la conozca sobria mejor.

-Esta bien, por aquí.-le tomo del codo dirigiéndonos hacia donde nos lleva el hombre.

-¿Esta bien aquí?.-pregunta mientras le dedica una sonrisa picara a ella.

-Si, claro.-asiento.

Antes de que tome la silla, le cedo el asiento, toma parte de su vestido y se mete en la mesa, adornada por un mantel de cuadros, rojo y blanco, y un arreglo floral.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo?.-pregunta el hombre, entregando la carta.

-Un vino...rojo.-pido, ella solo me mira, esto es extraño pero me siento cohibido con ella, tomo la carta y la repaso, aun que ya se que voy a pedir.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?.-pregunto mientras me doy mis aires de grandeza.

-Macarrones con queso.-sonríe.-¿en verdad?.-levanto una ceja, frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-pregunta mirando que mas hay en la carta.

-Por nada.-sigue mirando su carta, el hombre pronto aparece con una botella de vino y copas.

-Aquí tienen.-el hombre abre la botella, sirve el vino.

-Gracias.-murmura la chica tomando su copa.

-¿Van ordenar?.-el hombre apunta con su lapicero a su libreta.

-Filete de res, con papas y verduras al vapor.

-Yo, macarrones con queso.-se congojé de hombros.

-Okei, ahora se los traigo.

El hombre desaparece, mira a su alrededor, buscando algo.

-Y bien...Isa ¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas?.-levanta una ceja, mientras muerde su labio.

-Okei, yo empiezo.

-¿Qué hacías en el bar?.

Titubeo entre si responder o no, me quedo callado por unos instantes, antes de responder.

-Lo mismo que tu.

-Um...

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?.-pregunto agitando la copa.

-Macarrones con quedo.-sonrió divertido.-¿Por qué?.-pregunto mientras doy un sorbo.

-Porque mi madre los hacia cuando estaba enferma o me sentía triste.

-¿Mejor que un caldo de pollo?

-Mejor. ¿el tuyo?

-Carne de res con papas y verduras.

-¿Color favorito?.-pregunto.

-Azul.

-Azul, algo en común.

-Aquí esta su pedido.-El hombre nos entrega nuestros platos, Isa comienza a picotear la comida, al igual que yo, mi estomago rugue.

-¿Música?.-pregunto dando una mordida a mi brócoli.

-Muse.-sus mejillas se enrojecen.-¿Coincidencia? no lo creo.-ella ríe.

-¿Libro?

-Orgullo y prejuicio.-da una cucharada a sus macarrones.

-Romeo y Julieta.

-Buen libro, aún que un poco trágico.

-Es hermoso como Romeo da todo por Julieta.

Ella ríe, comemos en silencio mientras comemos, hay música de ambienté, mi plato esta vacío cuando el de ella esta casi lleno.

-He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

La música de fondo me llega, sus ojos siguen pegados ala comida.

-¡Hora de bailar!.-la música para, el hombre comienza a bailar con la señora rubia.

-Solo le pedía al tiempo  
Que algún día valoraras mi amor  
Tu mataste el sentimiento  
Me canse de la tristeza y del dolor.

Marc Anthony se escucha, Isa sigue sumergida en sus pensamientos, me levanto de mi asiento dejando mi silla, le extiendo la mano.

-No se bailar esta música.

-No importa.-dudosa toma mi mano, ella acepta sin refunfuñar.

Nos acercamos a la pista los que estaban en el bar se acercan, comienzo a moverla de un lado para otro es divertido verla batallar, sus pies se enredan con su vestido, por lo que comienzo a reír, pero para ella no es divertido.

La música sigue alternándose, pronto los dos estamos cansados, tomados de la mano caminamos a nuestra mesa, tomamos un poco de agua que esta al centro.

-¡Woo! Eres un gran bailarín.-me elogió.

-Si.-respondo.

-¿Dime quien eres Anthony Hale?.-pregunta acercándose al centro de la mes.

-No lo se...solo soy yo.

-En verdad dime ¿Qué hacías en el bar? y no me vengas a decir que por mi, en verdad me intrigas.

Sus cejas se acerquen.

-Dime Isa, ¿Qué es lo que mas desea?

En cuanto digo eso ella abre en grande los ojos, sus labios se entre abre, por unos minutos estamos en completo silencio.

-Ir a Inglaterra.-murmura al fin.-¿Por qué?.-pregunto interesado.

-A vivir...tal vez no te interese a ti...pero, cuando era pequeña mi abuela Mary vivía en Londres, tenia una gran casa, cada verano lo pasaba haya, tengo gratos recuerdos de esa casa, cuando mi abuela murió, me dejo esa casa, el problema es que...mi madre odia la casa, no le gusta, por lo que la ha puesto en venta, algo que me entristece, me gustaría poder comprarla.

Da un sorbo a su agua, sus mejillas están rosadas, sus ojos están dilatados por al emoción, pequeñas hebras cuelgan de su cabello.

-Y si te dijera que puedo cumplir ese sueño ¿Qué harías?.-pregunto recargándome.

-¿Cómo?.-pregunta suspicaz.

-Dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar?.-su frunce se frunce, sus cejas bajan enojadas y frustradas, sus manos se cierran formando puños.

-Mira Hale, no se quien mierdas seas, o que te hayan dicho, pero no soy una puta barata ni mucho menos prostituta y si tu buscabas algo así, puedes irte al infierno.

Sus ojos ya no brillan, esta muy molesta.

-No es nada de eso...Isa. ¿Estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo? no de esa forma claro, si no de una diferente.

Su cara muestra confusión.-¿Cómo?

-Prométeme que no dirás nada.

-¿Por qué?¿Es un secreto de gobierno?

-Algo así.-mi mirada se torna entre ella y mis manos.

-Okei.

-Isa...te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, si tuviera a quien recurrir, te aseguro que no te lo pediría pero...

-Anda, dime.-sus ojos se tornan cálidos. Trago duro antes de pronunciarlo.

-Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados.

Sus ojos se abren en grande.

-¡¿Que?!

-Por favor.-alcanzó a tomar su mano, ella me mira desconcertada.

-Pero...¡Eso es imposible!

-Es posible Isa, si tu quieres, no habrá una ceremonia, ni un juez ni padre ni nada...solo por favor.-llevo su mano a mi pecho.

-Anthony eso es...

-Isa por favor piénsalo, solo piénsalo.

-Yo...


	3. Chapter 3: Decisión Decisiva

¿Recién Casados?"

"Decisión Decisiva"

"¿Es tan importante el amor, para casarse?"

-Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados.

El recuerdo del viernes me persigue, ya estamos a mitad de semana, no eh podido pegar un ojo en toda la semana, pero como hacerlo, si un misterioso y atractivo misterioso te propone el fingir estar casados.

¿Qué responder?.

-¿Bella..?.-la voz de Victoria me regresa a mis labores, comienzo a teclear sin sentido.

-¿Bella...?.-escucho de nuevo, dejo de hacer lo que hacia y miro al frente, Victoria mi jefa me mira de mala gana.

-Lo siento.-agacho la cabeza.-¿Te sientes bien Bella?.-pregunta, asiento.

-Si, solo cansada.

-Okei, bueno, te entrego, un manuscrito para que lo revises, esta pronto a salir como libro y necesito corregir las faltas de ortografía.

-Um, esta bien.-tomo las hojas sueltas, Victoria me sonríe, camina hasta la puerta de mi oficina, miro el titulo "Como saber si estas lista para casarte" Lindo nombrecito.

Comienzo a leer la primera hoja.

"¿Qué se necesita para ser buena esposa?"

"Una nunca nace siendo buena esposa, ni se tiene el toque, o no, simplemente se sabe, tengo 55 años de casada con un viejo cascarrabias, y a lo largo de mi matrimonio han surgido varias dudas como, '¿Me esta engañando?, ¿Me ama?' Y si, todas las preguntas las tengo atoradas en el cogote, pero no puedo simplemente dejarlas al aire, mi esposo Daniel, es un bueno tipo, lo que cualquier mujer quisiera y deseara, ahora la pregunta viene a ustedes, ¿Es tan importante el amor, para casarte?...Pregúntatelo a ti misma."

Dejo caer una risita al aire, Victoria se pasea por el pasillo, miro su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Victoria, podemos hablar?.-pregunto dudosa ella, asiente, camina hasta mi escritorio, miro la foto de mi escritorio somos Riley y yo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estas lista para casarte?.-pregunto con un ligero sonrojo, ella abre sus ojos en grande mostrando sus ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Bella? ¿Riley te pidió casarte con él?.-pregunta niego con la cabeza mientras me muerdo el labio.

-No, en realidad no, te pregunto por que...bueno, este...um. ¿Me responderás?.-pregunto haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, Bella me tomas por sorpresa pero...no, no creo que uno sepa cuando esta lista para casarse.

Frunzo el ceño, agacho la mirada al titulo del libro.

-Dime Bella, ¿Qué te sucede? desde hace días, te noto extraña.

-No es nada.

-Bella...-murmura, la señora Victoria ha sido como una madre desde que llegue a San Francisco.

-Es que...algo me pasa si, pero no puedo contarlo.

-Esta bien.

-¿Es tan importante el amor para casarte?.-la tomo por sorpresa me sonríe con calidez que transmite una madre.

-Bella, no se que te ocurra, pero te contare algo... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo de estar casada con James?.-niego con la cabeza.-Pues, mucho te diré que, desde que tengo 14 años.-abro en grande los ojos, Victoria toma la silla del frente y se sienta.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mi padre, tenia o tiene un gran negocio, el era un señor empedernido, le había arreglado su matrimonio con mi madre, por lo que él detestaba la sola idea de que me forzaran a casar, pero tuvo que ser así, el negocio de mi padre estaba punto de cerrar por una mala jugada, mi madre y mi padre, no querían que nada me pasara, pero tuvo que ser así, me contaron, que me casaría con amigo de mi padre, ¡Va! yo detestaba la sola idea de casarme, pero al ver a mi padre tan desesperado, acepte.

-En la escuela me llamaban la come libros, ya imaginaras las burlas, había un chico James, el chico popular de la escuela un chico con problemas de actitud, un día, me invito a salir, yo me quede pasmada, era muy guapo y sigue siendo muy guapo, recuerdo que comenzamos a salir, como amigos claro, pero un día, se alejo sin mas, me molestaba y me agredía, el caso es que...cuando cumplí 16 años, conocí al chico que seria mi prometido, valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi pasar el lumbral del restaurante esa tarde, James entro, pensé "Que mierda, ¿James me vera?" y si fue así, un hombre entro con él, James camino directamente a mi y me sonrió, mi padre saludo amigablemente al suyo, entonces sucedió, me dijeron 'Victoria de presento a James...tu prometido" fue una gran sorpresa, al poco rato me confeso que por eso se había acercado a mi, durante 2 años le conocí como era el verdaderamente.

-Pronto las cosas marcharon mejor, cuando entramos al instituto éramos novios, pero cuando salimos de la preparatoria, y fuimos a la universidad terminamos, luego pasaron los años, termine mi universidad en psicología y el en letras, su padre enfermo yo le apoye en todo lo que pude, al final...terminamos casados, claro pasamos muchas cosas y ahora tenemos 25 años de casados y un hijo de 10 años, así que Bella, pregúntate, ¿Acaso el amor es tan importante para casarte?, yo pienso que si y que no.

-¿Y si no le amara y si solo lo hiciera por conveniencia?

-Um, bueno eso depende, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un matrimonio, yo estaba dispuesta por mi padre, pero ahora lo amo...Bella, ¿Tu que dices?

Me quedo callada, nunca antes había platicado así como Victoria.

-Gracias...

-Bella, tu decide, no se de que va lo que me preguntaste y tengo una ligera idea, pero Bella...¿Serás feliz con tu decisión?

El silencio se prologan entre las dos.-Yo...lo pensare, cualquier cosa que ocurra serás la primera en enterarte.

-Gracias por la confianza Bella.-me tiende una mano la acepto, las dos nos levantamos y nos abrazamos.

-Ahora, a trabajar.-me sonríe.

….

Los dos días siguientes previos al viernes me pasan rápido, cuando menos pienso mi decisión esta tomada.

No puedo evitar evocar el recuerdo de nuestra ultima charla antes de despedirnos.

"-Isa...si aceptas la propuesta te espero en el mismo bar a la misma hora, si no llega sabré tu decisión"

Me quedo pensativa, ¿Seré feliz con mi decisión? el, me ha dicho que no será nada formal, solo fingir, ¿será tan difícil?, lo único arriesgado que eh echo es faltar a literatura por quedarme dormida haciendo la tarea.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?.-pregunta Ángela mi 'disque amiga'

-Si, solo me tengo que ir.-tomo la chaqueta del respaldo de mi silla, tomo mi bolso y salgo sin despedirme.

Tomo un taxi directo a mi departamento, en cuanto llego mi gato 'Niam' me saluda, camino hasta mi cómoda.

Enciendo la televisión, llegue temprano del trabajo no tengo hambre y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. ¿Estará bien lo que hare?.

….  
Cuando despierto son las 8:45pm tengo hambre, así que me levanto, camino hasta la cocina donde me preparo un sándwich termino de engullirlo y bebo una coca-cola.

Cuando me doy cuenta son las 9:10pm tengo que alistarme, tomo mis cosas de baño, me introduzco en la ducha, es tan gratificante el agua recorriendo mi espalda.

Busco un vestido que usar, no usare un rosa casi llegándole al rojo es muy incomodo, tomo un vestido amarillo chillante y lo coloco junto con unas zapatillas negras, me dejo el cabello al ire, con ondas me maquillo un poco y sonrió.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo, en cuanto tomo el taxi me dirijo al bar, debo de estar chiflada.

Pago el taxi y el guardia me sonríe, camino hasta la entrada las luces del reflector me alumbran camino hasta la barra donde anteriormente estuve con el, el barman me sonríe.

-Hola, Hanck.-le saludo el me decida un saludo militar.

-Hola, Bell's ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Esperare alguien.-murmuro sentándome.-¿El tipo de la otra vez?.-asiento.

-Bueno me alegro que siguiera mi consejo.-abro los ojos confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Si, le dije que te siguiera y me ha hecho caso me alegro.-limpia un vaso.

-Si, tenias razón.-una voz aterciopelada completamente familiar me saluda por detrás.

-Hola.-le sonrió con timidez.-Hola, Isa.-Tengo que decirle mi verdadero nombre en todo casi.

-Hola...Anthony.

-Veo que viniste, ¿Aceptaras mi propuesta?.-pregunta, asiento.

-Me alegro.

-Pero antes me gustaría saber, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.-pregunto recargándome en la barra mientras muerdo mi labio.

-No mucho, solo finge que eres mi esposa, frente a familiares míos y amigos, y frente a alguien especial.-así que va de una ex-novia.

-¿Ex-novia?.-pregunto, el niega.

-No, juez.

-¿Juez?

-Mira, Isa no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo dime. ¿Aceptas o no?

-Este yo...mira, para empezar no me llamo Isa...bueno es parte de mi nombre, soy Isabella Swan, Dwyer es el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

Sus mejillas se tornan coloradas, veo que ríe con gracia.

-Bueno al menos eres honesta y yo, tampoco soy Anthony, si de nombre soy Edward Cullen, y Hale es el nombre de un colega.-sonrió y comenzamos a reír, le extiendo la mano.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto Edward.-el toma mi mano, la acerca sus labios y besar mi dorso.

-Edward Cullen, para servirte Bella.

Reímos ambos, la atmosfera se torna cálida.

-¿Quieres ser mi supuesta esposa?

Me quedo callada mientras le sonrió.

-Acepto, esposo mío.

Bueno, creo que debo estar muy necesitada para aceptar, pero esta es la única locura que cometeré antes de envejecer, será una linda historia para contar a mis nietos y esposo algún día.

Solo espero...no terminar con el corazón roto.

Pero me sigo preguntando, ¿Acaso el amor es tan importante ala hora de casarte? Aun que eso signifique conseguir tu sueño.


	4. Chapter 4: Boda Perfecta

¿Recién Casados?

"Boda Perfecta"

"Solo dime que me amas...con eso seré infinitamente feliz."

Doy una ultima mirada a mi aspecto, cabello perfectamente recogido en media cola, maquillaje natural, solo sombras y un brillo. Mi vestido es blanco, con toques brillantes, descubierto de los hombros, junto con unas zapatillas crema.

-¿Crees que hago lo correcto?.-pregunto acariciando a mi pequeño gato Niam, el solo me maúlla, sonrió con tristeza, me hubiera gustado que aun que sea en mi boda falsa, mis disque amigas Jessica y Ángela me acompañaran.

Miro el reloj es la 1:45pm, tengo mi primera boda a las 2:30pm, me levanto de mi tocador y sonrió por ultima vez, tomo mi celular y marco a Edward.

Espero pacientemente mis manos sudan.-¿Bella?.-su voz tranquilizadora me relaja, como la primera vez que me conto su descabellado plan.

-¿Bella?.-me saca de mis pensamientos, toso.-Eh...si, Edward estoy lista, ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu amigo?.-pregunto mientras sigo acariciando el lomo de Niam.

-Oh si, Emmett, lo reconocerás fácilmente lleva traje, descuida Bella, será perfecto, un amigo sera el juez, solo necesitamos que la persona que te mencione nos vea casarnos, convivir durante un mes, ser la pareja perfecta y tan, tan, libres como le viento.

-Um, okei, espero a tu amigo.-cuelgo antes de que mencione una palabra, no se por que me molesta eso de "Y seremos libres como el viento" siento un hueco en mi corazón.

Miro el reloj de pared tengo tiempo, juego con mi celular, indecisa entre llamar o no llamar a papá.

Tecleo su numero, cierro los ojos, tal vez es por que me siento culpable, la contestadora suena.

-"Hola, soy Charlie Swan, deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo"

Suspiro antes de hablar.-Papá, soy yo, Bella tu hija, jejeje, um...llamaba para preguntarte ¿Cómo haz estado viejo?, bueno creo que no se medan las bromas pá, te llamaba para decirte que...me casare...por favor llama, te necesito...y papá, no me antes.-cuelgo, la verdad no se ni para que le llame, tal vez solo porque necesitaba que alguien supiera de mi única locura.

El timbre suena, tomo mi pequeña cartera negra, apago las luces, Niam sale por el balcón, miro por la mirilla de la puerta, solo se ve una rosa blanca. Abro la puerta, choco contra una pared creo.

-Um, ¿Estas bien?.-pregunta una voz grave, toco mi frente donde recibí el impacto, levanto la cabeza para mirar quien me habla, mi vista comienza a subir hasta encontrar una barbilla.

-Eh..si, ¿Emmett?.-pregunto sorprendida, soy 3 pasos hacia atrás, es cuando lo veo mejor, su tez pálida con un albino, unos ojos azules juguetones, junto con su sonrisa aniñada, su cuerpo musculoso y macizo, su cabello oscuro, rizado.

-¿Bella?.-pregunta alzando una ceja.-Si.-asiento, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante otro Dios griego.

-¡Genial! El baboso de Eddy no me dijo que seria una chica tan linda.-me guilla el ojo.

-¿Sabes del trato?.-pregunto dudosa.-¡Claro! Yo le aconseje que fuera al club, como sea soy Emmett MacCarty.-le extiendo la mano, pero el al rechaza en cambio me toma de la cintura y me da vueltas.

-B-bella.-susurro mareada.-Oh, lo siento.-me deja mareada en el suelo, cuando me siento mejor le sonrió.-Bella Swan.-me dedica una sonrisa cálida.

-No por mucho tiempo.-asiento.-vamos.

Me da su brazo, lo tomo al estilo novia, caminamos aun que yo un poco lenta por los tacones le miro por detrás, su cabello corto como de soldado rizado, su porte de un verdadero hombre, su traje de etiqueta, es tan hermoso, casi como Edward.

Cuando salimos del edificio de mi departamento un jeep nos espera, abre la puerta para mi, con esfuerzo subo, pero él me ayuda a subir, da la vuelta al automóvil y sube.

-Muy bien Bellita, es momento de ¡Casarte!.-grita, la música de Katy Perry- Part Of Me; suena en el reproductor, comienza a bailar en su asiento, conduce por la avenida principal hasta el ayuntamiento.

-¡Haya esta!.-grito por sobre la música.-¡No!.-grita, miro que pasamos el edificio, me giro a mirarle.-¿Dónde será la boda?.-pregunto, el sonríe con complicidad.-¡Ya veras!

El sigue conduciendo emocionado, no tardamos mucho cuando estacionamos en un pequeño jardín llamado "Lili's" Emmett, se estaciona a un lado, baja para abrirme la puerta.

Me da la mano, cuido en que no se me vea mas allá de mis piernas, miro a los lados esta desierta la calle, solo hay 3 autos estacionados contando a Emmett.

-¿Dónde estamos?.-pregunto quitando unos cabellos de mi boca.-En un jardín.

-Si, pero ¿Dónde?

-En tu boda.-me sonríe, Emmett se mete de nuevo al jeep. Veo que mete la mano en la guantera, saca de ella un ramillete de rosas blancas.

-¿Qué es?.-pregunto tomándolo, me sonríe con cansancio.-Belli, Belli's Bell's ¿Un ramo de rosas? Es para tu boda.-me guilla un ojo.

-Claro.-murmuro. Tomo el ramillete. Emmett de nuevo me da la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar por el empedrado lugar, arboles, pinos, robles, de todos los arboles posibles están en el jardín, flores silvestres, pero lo que mas amo son esas jacarandas.

-¿Nerviosa?.-pregunta Emmett con sonrisa picara, asiento con nervios, mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina, aun que sea una boda de mentiras, estoy nerviosa es mi primera boda.

-No, eh estado nerviosa antes.-él comienza a reir con alegria.-Ojala, seas tu la indicada Bella.-lo dice en un tono que me da curiosidad, una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Comienzo a ver a lo lejos sillas, levanto la cabeza para mirar mas pero Emmett me mira de mala gana.

-No seas impaciente.-me regaña, seguimos caminando, pero cuando llegamos donde varios arboles de cereza y jacarandas comienza a soltar sus hojas, levanto la mirada, y ahí esta.

Parado como un soldado, su mirada penetrante, sus labios formando una sonrisa, su cabello brillando ala luz del sol, parado junto al juez.

Un hombre joven de unos 26 años, su cabello rubio, unos ojos azules, de complextura mediana.

-Si me tropiezo ¿me salvas?.-pregunto esperanzada, Emmett ríe discretamente.

-Completamente.

Existe un lugar que conocemos  
que es bastante frío, no llegaremos  
Hemos visto la oscuridad  
y la oscuridad tomó su peaje  
y el viaje no espera a nadie.  
Si nadie rompe el molde  
y nuestros corazones son más fuertes de lo que sabemos.

La tonada comienza a sonar, Emmett camina a mi lado, aprieto fuertemente mi ramillete.  
Solo hay 3 invitados, una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros largos, su tez pálida, dando un aire bohemio parecida a Emmett.

Una rubia de ojos azules, de tez pálida, cabello largo como rizos de oro, parecida a una modelo de revista.

Cuando llegamos al altar, Emmett ofrece mi mano, Edward viste un traje de satín negro con corbatín, se ve tan mi mano como si me fuese a romper, parpadea varias veces antes de poder respirar.

-T-t...

-Cuídala hermano.-Emmett le da un golpecito antes de sentarse junto ala rubia.  
Me quedo parada como mensa viendo a mi futuro esposo.

-Hermosa.-murmura Edward, le sonrió.

-Como ya sabemos estamos reunidos para unir a estos dos enamorados, como ya sabemos el matrimonio no es un juego, es signo de unión de, esperanza, de amor, de convivencia, libertad, tolerancia, justicia y sobre todo...amor.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, Edward sigue tomando mi mano, me suda la mano al igual que él.

-Bueno, digan sus votos.-El juez pide mientras guille un ojo a Edward.

-Yo Edward Cullen, te acepto a ti Isabella Swan; como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Edward termina, no se me ocurre que más decir, así que repito la acción.

-Yo Isabella Swan, te acepto a ti Edward Cullen; como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Edward me sonríe con alegría.-Las alianzas.-¡Mierda! nunca pensamos en eso, me pongo nerviosa, posiblemente y nos cachen.

Un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello negro oscuro, unos ojos verdes, de traje azul oscuro y una carpeta.

-¡Aquí!.-la chica de cabello azabache le entrega a Edward una cajita, Edward respira profundamente antes de abrirla, dos argollas de oro reposan.

Con cuidado toma mi mano, coloca la argolla que queda perfecta, con mi mano temblorosa también lo logro.

-Ahora...los declaro marido y mujer.-pronuncia el padre con diversión, me muerdo el labio, nunca antes había besado alguien que no fuera Riley.

Comienzo a temblar mi vista se nubla, esto no era parte del trato «Bella, por favor ¿Qué parte de esposo no entiendes? los esposos se besan» Mis piernas son gelatina pura.

Comienzo a tambalearme sobre los tacones, eso provoca que Edward coloque su mano en mi cadera, me atrae hacia él, me siento como una niña que aprende a caminar, su otra mano la deja en mi hombro, no se como moverme junto a él, se ve tan experto, comparado con una chica sin experiencia en besos, aparte de los de piquito.

-E-esto...

-Esta bien.-lamo mis labios por ultima vez.

-Cierra los ojos.-murmura contra mi mejilla, los cierro fuertemente.

Como algo cálido fluyendo dentro de mi, corrientes eléctricas dispersas por mi cuerpo, sentimientos a flote, un sonrojo en mis mejillas, mi mente no cordina con mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón palpita y antes de que me de cuenta sucede...sus labios unidos contra los míos, es un suave beso apenas rosando nuestros labios, parece como si sintiera que me romperá, cuando es todo lo contrario.

Abro los ojos lentamente cuando nos separamos, el juez nos mira con la boca abierta, le entrega una pluma a Edward quien la toma sin chistar.

Comienza a firmar las formas una tras otra, cuando termina se levanta y me entrega la pluma dudo en tomarla.

-Como dije, no es nada real.-me murmura, la tomo y comienzo a firmar mi nombre con la mano temblorosa, cuando termino dejo la pluma en la mesa, Edward toma mis dos manos de nueva cuenta.

-Gracias...

Sonrió.-De nada.-contesto, los aplausos se hacen presentes, nos giramos a mirar a los 4 invitados, Edward me toma de la cintura pegándome a él.

Por fin estoy 'casada' con Edward si es que se le puede llamar casamiento, durante un mes fingiré ser su esposa, pero mucho me temo que...me enamorare, a pesar de que lo intente me enamorare, pero luchare contra eso.

Tengo el cosquilleo del beso en mis labios, tengo ganas de tocarlos como idiota pero me reusó.

"Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados."

Me recuerdo a mi misma, solo es...fingir.

Pero...¿Sera posible fingir?.

* * *

¿Me Dejan Un Review? (:


	5. Chapter 5: Festejo

Recién Casados.

"Festejando"

"nadie sabe cuanto tarda  
esperar por un amor como este  
cada vez que decimos adiós  
deseo que tengamos un beso más  
aguardaré por ti, prometo que lo haré"

El aire vuela mis cabello castaños, Edward tomando mi mano fuertemente, estoy temblando bajo su contacto. ¿Cómo es posible que él cause eso en mi?.

-¿Estas bien?.-la voz de Edward corta el aire que provoca la velocidad del Jeep de Emmett.

-Si.-murmuro. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estoy que me muero.

Edward no vuelve a preguntar lo que agradezco. Emmett conduce como desquiciado por las calles de San Francisco. Vamos rumbo a nuestra "Celebración de bodas" lo único que deseo es llegar a casa y tumbarme en el sofá junto con mi gato Niam, comiendo un bote de helado.

-¿Dónde será la fiesta?.-pregunto en el oído de Edward, el se gira sorprendido por mi cercanía que casi chocamos narices.

-E-en un restaurante.-dice mientras nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

-Oh...esta genial.-digo girándome rápidamente sonrojada, aprieto mi vestido con las dos manos, ya que me eh separado de Edward para no sentirme tan nerviosa. Miro por el rabillo del ojo. Esta mirando al frente, parece tan distante como si algo le preocupara, su cabello cobrizo resalta a la luz del sol, mi corazón bombea rápido.

-¿Cómo están los tortolitos?.-Emmett habla de repente incluso eh creído que le han comido la lengua.-Um. Yo...

-Emmett.-Edward rápido lo calla, Emmett frunce el ceño. ¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo meloso de la boda?

…

Frente a un lujoso restaurante nos encontramos, se llama "La Flou'r".

-¿Es aquí?.-pregunto mirando la fachada de granito, imponente con letras neón, varios guaruras.

-Si.-Emmett se limita a contestar, esto es tan fastidioso todos son tan cortantes.

Edward esta a mi lado por lo que siento tranquilidad, pero tal parece que es todo lo contrario, es ta frio, distante, nada comparado con la boda, me siento como una pequeñez.

Trato de tomar su brazo pero el camina lejos de mi. «¿Que mierdas le pasa?» me pregunto a mi misma, camino 3 pasos detrás de él y de Emmett.

-Buenas tardes. ¿A nombre de quien?.-el mozo alterna la mirada entre Emmett y Edward, me quedo atrás como una niña chiquita que ha hecho mal.

-Cullen.-pronuncia Edward con dureza, los ojos del mozo se abren en grande.-Por aquí por favor.-nos dirige directo al centro. Un gran pasillo nos conduce hasta el corazón del restaurante, mesas colocadas ordenadamente, un bar del lado izquierdo, la tarima de la música en vivo esta al frente dando al bar y al restaurante, varia gente esta comiendo animosamente.

Miro embobada cada detalle del restaurante, choco contra una pared.-L-lo siento.-masculló al ver que con quien choque es Edward, su mirada distante me congela. ¿Qué le sucede? una mano se agita a lo lejos, la mujer de cabellos oscuros nos saluda, su mirada se dirige directo a mi. Me siento cohibida.

-Dame tu mano.-Edward dice rápidamente al ver la dura mirada de la mujer.

-¿P-pero que?.-pregunto, Edward no me da tiempo y la alza, me jala hasta la mesa donde esta la mujer de cabellos negros y rubios.

-Alice, Bella.-Edward me presenta con rapidez. la chica me mira con pena, sus mejillas se tornan coloradas. Edward por su parte le es indiferente.

-¿Esa es la manera de presentar a tu esposa con tu hermana?.-le propina un zape, los labios de Edward se forman en una dura línea.

-Bella Swan; te presento Alice Cullen.-levanto la mano para dársela, pero en vez de eso ella me jala y me abraza.

-¡Un gusto Bella!.-chilla entre mis brazos.-Igualmente.-digo tímidamente, la rubia de ojos azules me mira petrificada, se levanta rápido de su asiento y me manda una mirada lastimosa.

-Rosalie Hale.

- Bella Swan.

-Bella Cullen.-la rubia le pone un dedo en los labios de Edward mientras, me mira como si fuera un espécimen fuera delo común.

-¿Con que tu eres Bella? Um...Me alegra que hayas podido domar ala bestia.-ríe con gracia, me muerdo el labio. ¿La bestia?

-Rosalie, no creo que sea necesario que tu...

-¡Cállate Cullen! Que tu seas un amargado no es mi culpa.-Rosalie le reta con la mirada, de un momento a otro la tensión aumenta, el brazo de Rosalie se apodera del mío; Edward me manda una mirada lasciva, quiero salir huyendo pero en ves de eso. Edward me toma del otro brazo.

Rosalie y Edward comienzan a gruñir desesperadamente, parece un concurso de miadas.

-Rosalie, te advierto aléjate.-Edward me jala levemente.-No, lo creo Cullen.

Rosalie me jala de su lado, haciendo que me tambalee.-Rosalie, te lo digo por segunda vez.  
Edward me jala un poco mas fuerte, mis piernas se abren.-Edward ¿Cuándo eh perdido una batalla?.-Rosalie me jala fuertemente haciendo que rebote y regrese como liga.

-¡Basta!.-un chillido hace que la vista de los dos se regrese al frente, Alice tiene sus manos a sus costados. Unos brazos me atrapan atrayéndome al pecho de alguien, salgo de la disputa de los dos.

-G-gracias.-digo como puedo, giro mis rostro, estoy a centímetros de alguien, me aparto rápidamente de él, es el juez que nos caso.

-De nada, Jasper Hale.-me extiende la mano, me limpio la mano del sudor y se la doy. Me dedica una sonrisa agradable.

-Bella Swan.

-Bella Cullen.-me corrige no puedo evitar sonrojarme, miro a Edward que mira para la ventana.

-¡Mi amor!.-Alice da unos saltitos, Jasper pasa rosándome dirigiéndose Alice, quien le da un beso fugas.

-Creo que es hora de comer.

…

Las horas pasan sin darnos cuenta, es divertido charlar con los amigos y familia de Edward, solo me preocupa una cosa: el bipolarismo que le da a Edward cada vez que Emmett quiere jugar una broma.

-¿Qué tal unas palabras?.-Rosalie mira con autosuficiencia a Edward.

Los ojos de Edward me encuentran, tengo la cabeza agachada, no le puedo siquiera mirar a los ojos.

Una copa de vino suena, levanto la mirada, Alice esta al frente junto a Jasper, quienes tienen las copas alzadas.

-Buenas tardes, como ya sabrán soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward.-ríe.-Bueno, el caso es que, estoy parada aquí, apunto de decir mi discurso...Bella, te conozco hace muy poco, pero ya te quiero como una hermana.-hace pausa.-Bella me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a mi hermano, no me imagino a otra persona ocupando tu lugar.-su voz comienza a cortarse.-Esto...me es muy difícil, Edward siempre ha sido mi único hermano, soy su hermanita, pensé que...-un gemido escapa de su boca.-Me gustaría contarte miles de cosas de Edward, que tu creo ya conoces.

Jasper tomo Alice quien comienza a hipar, miro a Edward su mirada esta puesta en Alice que parece que se des borona.

-Edward, Bella les deseo que sean muy felices, hermanito muchas gracias por todo...Edward te quiero, espero que seas muy feliz, quiero que ella sea tu alma gemela que es lo mas probable, nunca antes te había visto mirar a una chica como lo haces con Bella...Edward no lo arruines.

Alice baja del podio, me quedo mirándole, me giro a ver a Edward quien tiene los ojos cristalinos, se limpia sus ojos con el dorso y sonríe.

Jasper sigue de pie.-¡Woo! Gracias cariño.-Jasper saluda Alice.-Bueno, como muchos ya sabrán soy el mejor amigo de Edward...y esto me es difícil, porque veras...-ríe.-siempre creí que Edward era un marica por no estar comprometido con las mujeres, pero ahora te veo y digo "Después de todo, no era tan idiota".-todos comenzamos a reír.-Bella, no te conozco muy bien, por lo que Edward me ha contado eres la lotería en persona. No se que más te puedo decir, solo te pido una cosa...No lo lastimes, solo eso te pido no lo lastimes.-Mejor que el no me lastime.-Ah y amalo.

-Edward, imbécil de primera, mi mejor amigo, hermano de toda la vida...te digo que te quiero, pero suena muy gay, pero no importa, me haz apoyado en todas mis locuras, yo te apoyare en las tuyas. Edward, haz feliz a Bella porque si no te pones buzo, alguien mas se la llevara...para siempre, Edward felicidades hermano ¡Ya no eres un idiota!

Me quedo callada. ¿Qué decir a eso?

-Edward...

Trato de hablar, pero él esta estático, no entiendo mucho lo que acaba de pasar por lo que no menciono nada. ¿Pero es esto? Un día de locos.

-Bella...prométeme que no me abandonaras.-sueltan, me quedo quieta, han sido horas en las que me ha tratado fríamente y quiere que prometa cosas. ¿Edward es bipolar?

-Este...yo.

-Bella.-pronuncia con la cabeza agachada, atino asentir.

-E-esta bien.-murmuro, la música de fondo se escucha, es Lucky-Jason Marz.

Nadie sabe cuanto tarda  
esperar por un amor como este  
cada vez que decimos adiós  
deseo que tengamos un beso más  
aguardaré por ti, prometo que lo haré.

* * *

_**¡Gracias! Por sus Reviews, lamento no poder actualizar constantemente. Pero con eso de los exámenes, tarea, etc...**_

_**Y disculpen que no pueda contestar los comentarios de algunas, pero como no tienen cuenta me es imposible.**_

_**Pero aquí yo les respondo: Aun no dejo muy en claro la relación de Bella y Riley porque para Bella le es muy difícil recordar su antigua relación, en si Riley es el ex de Bella. (:**_

_**¿Me dejan un Reviews? (:**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enamoramiento Prematuro

¿Recién Casados?

"Enamoramiento Prematuro"

"Porque yo no te puedo olvidar  
solo logro pensarte, y pensar y pensar  
porque no me es fácil aceptar  
que no estoy en tus planes"

¿Qué es esto? Este palpitar desenfrenado, este latir que retumba en mis oídos, esta ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

-¿Edward?.-la voz de Emmett me saca de mis pensamientos, su mano cae en mi hombro, es pesada como el plomo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunto alargando un suspiro.

-Desde hace un rato te noto distante; ¿Ocurrió algo con Bella?.-su mirada preocupante me hace sentir cohibido, tuerzo la boca mientras suelto el aire.

-No , no es eso, solo que.-me callo antes de abrir mi la boca de mas de la cuenta.-¿Solo que...?.-sus cejas se alzan sugestivamente. Tengo ganas de comentar lo que siento, pero no puedo. No me quiero arriesgar a que Emmett divulgue mis pensamientos.

-Nada, olvídalo andando.-la mano de Emmett me dirige hacia la salida del restaurante, a lo lejos diviso a Bella platicando animosamente con Alice y Rosalie.

Esa rubia me saca de mis casillas, incluso puedo apostar que esta disfrutando esta situación "Edward Cullen; la bestia que no se deja domar, ha sido domada"

Me encojo de hombros, antes de caminar directo hacia las chicas, Bella gira su rostro, su mirada y la mía se encuentran, siento como me ruborizo. ¿Los hombres se sonrojan?

Sacudo la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento, llevo mis manos a los bolsillos, Jasper aparece en su escarabajo deportivo.

Alice besa la mejilla de Bella y Rosalie.

-Edd, nos vemos, Rose se siente cansada, con eso de la fuerte impresión de que la bestia fue domada.-ríe a carcajada limpia. Le doy un golpe en las costillas con mi codo, por lo que deja de reír y comienza a rascar su cabeza.

-Claro hermano, yo llevo a Bella a casa.-murmuro apenado, siento como mis mejillas comienzan arder; Emmett me guilla un ojo antes de salir acompañar a Rose.

Me quedo de pe mirando como Rose le da un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Bella, antes de que Emmett llegue, Bella corresponde con un asentir, Emmett toma a Bella y le da vueltas en el aire. Bella se tambalea cuando la deposita en el suelo, Rose le sonríe en modo de disculpa. Bella sonríe. Antes de que Rose y Emmett suban al Jeep.

Lentamente me acerco a ella, sus brazos están adheridos a su cuerpo, esta comenzando a refrescar como la noche que le conocí, hebras del su cabello castaño salen de su cabello recogido su ramo de rosas blancos esta colgado de su mano, miro la avenida principal de donde nos encontramos, su vestido blanco ondea con la brisa, a cada paso que doy la fragancia de ella me droga ,es fresa con florecillas silvestres. Me siento embriagado por su olor, me tambaleo.

Su cuerpo se gira hacia mi, una sonrisa tímida ilumina su rostro, sus ojos adquieren pequeñas arugas al sonreír, sus largas pestañas cubren sus bellos ojos color chocolate, puedo apostar a que tiene pecas. Se ve tan frágil.

-Hola.-la saludo sacando mi mano del bolsillo.

-Hola.-musita nerviosa, no se de donde saco el valor para llevar mi mano a su mejilla sonrojada, siento la calidez que emana su cuerpo, ella cierra los ojos al tacto. ¿Cómo hace que mi corazón se acelere a cada gesto de ella?

-B-bella.-digo mientras me acerco más a ella, quiero besar su mejilla, en ves de eso, ella coloca su mano sobre la mía. Suspira con aire soñador. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza. ¿Cómo esta mujer hace que mi cuerpo reaccione a ella?

Me acerco a ella acortando la distancia que queda entre nosotros, quiero sentir la calidez de su piel, quiero aspirar su dulce aroma hasta embriagarme y quiero recorrer a besos cada molécula que la conforma.

-Edward...bésame.-pide me quedó intacto en shock, tiene sus ojos cerrados, su frente se arruga, suspiro antes de bajar mi cabeza a su altura, aspiro el aroma de su cabello, beso su frente, mientras torpemente recorro desde su frente hasta su nariz con la mía.

Su cálido aliento llega a mi, sus labios se abren un poco, están rojos con brillo cautivador que te insistan a basarle. Contengo la respiración, quiero un beso prolongado. Llevo mi mano a su rostro acunándolo con mis dos manos, su mano cae a mi cintura, siento el peso del ramo contra mi.

Aspiro profundamente antes de darle, rozo primero la comisura de sus labios recorro el contorno de sus labios, hasta que por fina los uno, rozándolos, no aplastándolos ni nada, quiero que ella de el primer paso, no quiero que solo sea un beso de momento. Quiero que ella lo dese.

-Te...t-te...-tartamudea, ya no puedo soportarlo, la voy a besar, así se arrepienta luego, no me importa, si sufrí 3 años de vivir bajo el engaño de Tanya soportare esto.

La aprieto contra mi, estirando su cuello, aplasto lo suficientemente mis labios contra los de ella.

-¿Bella?

Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, me separo de ella, puedo ver lo confundida que esta en sus ojos, nos miramos por unos instantes, antes de soparnos por completo, ambos dirigimos la mirada a quien hablo.

Un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño-pelirrojo, ojos azules, alto, de tez palida como la de Bella, su traje de marca muestra que es un hijo de papi, esta acompañado de una mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-Riley...-murmura Bella apenada, paso mi brazo por su cintura, la pego a mi, tengo un instinto de protección hacia ella, no quiero que él la vea con su mirada penetrante, tiembla bajo mi contacto como en el Jeep, eso me da satisfacción.

-¿Cómo has estado?.-pregunta, le chico aparentemente llamado Riley.

-Bien...¿Y tu?. Oh; lo siento Bree.-baja la mirada al piso, vuelve a temblar, la chica de cabellos ojos oscuros me mira embobada, como si me quisiera comer, pego el cuerpo de Bella al mío.

-Bien, no te disculpes, Bree y yo, ya terminamos.-los ojos de Bella se humedecen. ¿Pero quien es este tipo? ¿Y por que le tiene que dar explicaciones a mi Bella? Un momento ¿Mi Bella? «Si, tu Bella»

-L-lo lamento.-la chica Bree se cuelga del brazo de Riley que rápido se aleja de ella, cursándose de brazos mientras refunfuña la mujer.

-No lo lamentes, yo no lo lamento.-Bree frunce el ceño, me quedo quiero como la sombra de Bella.

-Oh, no es verdad.

-no te disculpes Bella, de todas maneras ni yo lo lamento.- el comentario sarcástico de la mujer se escucha como despecho.

-Tal vez deberíamos salir algún día. ¿Qué tal el sábado?.-¡Pero que descaro del este tipo! bufo, Bella vuelve a temblar, agacho la cabeza. Bree me sigue mirando como si fuese una carne.

-No lo creo.-afianzo mi agarre a ella.-¿Y tu eres...?-levanta una ceja.

-Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella.-le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo al decir que ella es mi esposa, abre en grande los ojos ante mi respuesta.

-Oh...-dice.-Creo que debo irme. Hablamos luego Isabella.

Riley y Bree desaparecen entre la multitud, me quedo junto a Bella quien esta temblando, pronto comienza hipar, esta llorando por un mequetrefe.

-¿Estas bien?.-toco su hombro lo que hace que llore con mas fuerza.

-Y-yo...é-el...e-es-t-te.-sin pensarlo la tomo entre mis brazos.

Sus hombros se mueven cada vez que suspira. Cierro los ojos consumiéndome de celos, sin son celos lo que siento. ¿Por qué ella llora por un imbécil?

-Shh... todo esta bien; es hora de ir a casa.-su mano s aferra mi camisa, vuelve a llorar, comienzo a darle palmaditas en la espalda como un bebe, pronto se tranquiliza, las lagrimas que dejo en mi comienza comienzan a secarse con cada suspiro que suelta.

Pasado un tiempo alza la cabeza, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas y nariz colorada, sigue la mancha de una lagrima por su mentón, lo limpio antes de que se de cuenta, le doy una sonrisa.

-Edward...me das torticolis.-dice antes de tomar de mi mano su ramo de delante de mi sobre la avenida. Me quedo embelesado admirando su cambio de actitud. Si posiblemente sea bipolar pero es gracias a que ella ha entrado en mi sistema.

-¡¿Que no vienes?!.-su voz me hace reaccionar, corro hasta ella. Su sonrisa me tranquiliza, voy tres pasos detrás de ella, su cabeza esta cabizbaja, la miro por detrás sin morbo. Su silueta marcada al vestido blanco entallado, esta abrazada así misma. Me quito la chaqueta y se la coloco en los hombros. Me sonríe.

Con ella es fácil mantener el silencio, es como si fuera nuestro miedo de comunicación. Mete los brazos en la chaqueta, paso uno de mis brazos por sus hombros. Paro un taxi.

Ella sube primero ya que le abro la puerta. Da la dirección de su casa. Eso todavía no lo arreglo, si vamos a ser un matrimonio felizmente casado necesitamos vivir juntos.

La radio nocturna es eficaz para llenar los espacios entre los dos. Es Sofí Mayer- Mírame a los ojos.

Mírame a los ojos, mírame otra vez  
sabes que el silencio dice todo  
y sabes bien que caí en tu trampa  
me diste una cara que nunca creí poder ver

Porque yo no te puedo olvidar  
solo logro pensarte, y pensar y pensar  
porque no me es fácil aceptar  
que no estoy en tus planes

Miro por la ventana las luces se San Francisco. Pronto son dejadas atrás para entrar a los suburbios, reconozco el lugar donde fue como decirlo. ¿Nuestra primer cita?

Me giro para comentar que deberíamos regresar algún día, pero en cambio me llevo una sorpresa de que esta dormida, su cabeza cae de lado.

Sus pestañas cubren sus hermosos ojos, sus labios un poco entre abiertos, hebras de su cabello cuelgan en su rostro.

-Llegamos.- Anuncia el taxista, miro afuera, un complejo de departamentos. Tomo el ramo de flores colocándolo en el regazo de ella, pago al taxista, la tomo entre mis brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial.

Busco la cartera de Bella que tiene bajo el brazo apretada. Saco las llaves, su departamento es el 214, como no tiene elevador subo los tres pisos hasta su departamento.

Una puerta caoba de roble, el pomo brilla con intensidad, meto la lleve ala cerradura, abre al primer intento. Con cuidado de no azotar la puerta entro.

Las luces están apagadas, un maullido me alerta, a tientas busco el interruptor que esta a centímetros de la entrada. Enciendo la principal, la sola se ilumina, camino hasta la sala que consiste en 2 sofás d asientos, una mesa de café y una televisión.

Un gato dorado esta en la ventana abierta, suspiro ante el susto.

Camino por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a tres puertas, abro la primera que es un baño completo, abro la segunda, una habitación en penumbras, acaricio la pared hasta dar con el interruptor la habitación se ilumina, una cama matrimonial al centro, de un lado un tocador, al frente un escritorio con papeles apilados y una computadora, un closet, un libreto con libros abarrotados hasta en el piso desparramados, ropa apilada en un sillón, la cama esta echa un desastre.

Quito las cosas de la cama, la deposito con cuidado, su cabeza queda en una almohada, quito las zapatillas de sus pies, trato de quitarle mi saco pero se abraza mas a el, tomo la colcha morada y la arropo, queda espacio para uno, me tienta el quedarme dormido a su lado, pero desisto, es una paso muy importante para ella y para mi.

En ves de eso, beso su frente mientras suelto su cabello, queda desparramado por toda la almohada. Sonrió. Apago la luz y salgo, el gato ha desaparecido. Apago todas las luces, dejo la cartera y el ramo en el comedor.

Tomo las llaves, abro la puerta, salgo suspirando, estoy muerto; ha sido un dia con muchas emociones y eh aprendido el lenguaje del silencio.

Cierro la puerta, meto las llaves en mi bolsillo, pero antes de irme saco la servilleta con la nota que escribí en el restaurante.

"Bella, ya has aceptado ser mi esposa, lo que me alegra, se que no me conoces y la verdad me gustaría llegar a conocerte, por eso te pido que te mudes conmigo, se que es muy pronto, pero es parte del acuerdo.

También debo confesar que, me ha gustado la ceremonia de bodas, te veías hermosa, me alegro de que con quien me haya casado seas tu y no otra. (No me imagino al lado de otra persona) Bella me gustaría poder conocerte más a fondo, por eso te suplico que perdones mis cambios de humor, son michas cosas, como el discurso de Alice, las palabras de Rosalie, Emmett, todo.

Bella la verdad es que...lo que mas me ha confundido es el beso. Se que fu por obligación y lamento haber echo algo con lo que tu no estuviste de acuerdo. Por eso te imploro que me perdones.

Isabella Swan-Cullen: Por favor acepta vivir conmigo. Solo te pido algo...no me lastimes ni me enamores. No quisiera perder de nuevo: Bella, Gracias.

Atte: Edward Cullen (Bipolar)"

* * *

_**¡Hi! ¡Chicas bellas y hermosas! ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien (:**_

_**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de ¿Recién Casados? Espero que les guste tanto como ami me gusto escribirlo, y créanme que no es fácil, pasar 6 hojas de libreta con letra pequeña a Word U_U**_

_**Muchas me comentaron que bueno, era Confuso lo de Riley. Ya lo eh dicho aquí esta, es el ex de Bella. Y lo del bipolarismo de Edward, queda muy claro que es por que Bella ah estrado muy duro en su sistema xD**_

_**¡Gracias por leerme! ¿Me dejan un Review's? (:**_


	7. Chapter 7: Celos Que Matan

¿Recién Casados?

"Celos Que Matan"

_"La razón para mostrar_  
_mis sentimientos de verdad_  
_una razón para empezar_  
_la razón eres tu..."_

El sol alumbra directo a mi rostro, me muevo inquieta en mi cama, eh despertado hace 5 min por culpa de Niam, ese gato.

Me giro de nuevo hacia la luz del sol, miro la alarma las 11:55am, demasiado tarde para mi gusto, sigo con el vestido de bodas. ¿Pero que paso anoche?. Trato de recordar lo sucedió anoche, posiblemente una locura.

Solo recuerdo el rostro de Riley de la impresión de saber que Edward es mi esposo...

_"Esposo"_ Una palabra muy dulce para mi gusto. _«Recuerda agradecerle a Edward»_ cierro los ojos. ¿Qué mi conciencia no descansa?. Pero, si de alguna forma debo agradecerle el que me haya salvado de Riley.

Riley, mi ; él que prometió bajarme la luna y las estrellas. ¡Pero va! puras patrañas, ala primera de cambio sale huyendo, con mi compañera de trabajo Bree.

Me hundo de las almohadas antes de soltar un suspiro, me acurruco contra la almohada aspirando el dulce aroma matutino, pero estoy envuelta en lo que parece ser un saco, vuelvo a embriagarme con el aroma de Edward..._Edward_.

El maullido de Niam me hace despertar subconscientemente.-¿Qué ocurre felino amigo?.-los ojos verdes de Niam me miran estudiándome.

-Lo se, lo se...nada de enamorarse.-me muerdo el labio.

Se que no me debo de enamorar de Edward, el mismo me lo ha demostrado, pero...¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Niego con la cabeza antes de levantarme de golpe. Un mareo me azota, me quedo quieta antes de meter mi mano en la bolsa del saco, algo vibra.

Saco algo rectangular para mirar el celular de Edward, en la pantalla se encuentra una foto de una rubia con Edward felizmente, me quedo embelesada mirando antes de que vibre de nuevo, la foto de la rubia parece sola, con el nombre y numero de Jane.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Para qué le llama a mi esposo? _«¿Esposo?» «Si, Bella "TU" esposo»_ me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, de seguro a Edward se le debió de olvidar, llevo mi mano a mi rostro para refregarlo, algo frió se estampa contra mi, es la alianza la miro detenidamente, un anillo de bodas plateado con las iniciales de E&B. Sonrió muy a mi pensar.

Niam llama mi atención saltando a los pies de mi cama, le sonrió antes de pararme, descalza camino hasta la cocina donde esta el plato de Niam, tomo la bolsa de croquetas para gato, le sirvo junto con agua.

Me paseo por el espejo de la sala, el saco me queda un poco grande de los hombros, casi lo puedo utilizar como un vestido, mi cabello esta revuelto junto con mi maquillaje, la mancha de una lagrima descansa en mi mejilla. _«estúpido Riley»_ Sacudo la cabeza de nuevo.

-Miau.-el maullido de mi gato me hace voltear, esta sobre algo blanco, camino quitándome el saco dejándolo en el sillón, me agacho a recoger lo que esta bajo el cuerpo de Niam por lo que recibo un zarpazo de sus garras.

-¡Niam!.-lo regaño, sus pelos se crespa antes de gruñirme y caminar fuera de mi vista, deja un papel tras el. Lo tomo, es una servilleta, la desdoblo un poco al ver mi nombre en ella con una letra pulcra.

_"Bella, ya has aceptado ser mi esposa, lo que me alegra, se que no me conoces y la verdad me gustaría llegar a conocerte, por eso te pido que te mudes conmigo, se que es muy pronto, pero es parte del acuerdo._  
_También debo confesar que, me ha gustado la ceremonia de bodas, te veías hermosa, me alegro de que con quien me haya casado seas tu y no otra. (No me imagino al lado de otra persona) Bella me gustaría poder conocerte más a fondo, por eso te suplico que perdones mis cambios de humor, son michas cosas, como el discurso de Alice, las palabras de Rosalie, Emmett, todo._  
_Bella la verdad es que...lo que mas me ha confundido es el beso. Se que fu por obligación y lamento haber echo algo con lo que tu no estuviste de acuerdo. Por eso te imploro que me perdones._  
_Isabella Swan-Cullen: Por favor acepta vivir conmigo. Solo te pido algo...no me lastimes ni me enamores. No quisiera perder de nuevo: Bella, Gracias._

_Atte: Edward Cullen (Bipolar)"_

Me llevo mi mano a la boca. ¿Pero qué pide Edward? ¿Vivir junto a él? ¿Estoy preparada para eso? ¡Apenas nos casamos ayer! Niego con la cabeza antes de re-leer la ultima parte.

_"Solo te pido algo...no me lastimes ni me enamores. No quisiera perder de nuevo: Bella, Gracias."_

_«¿Enamorar? Si soy yo la que corre más peligro de enamorarme de ti Edward»_

Mi teléfono suena, dejo la servilleta en el desayunador antes de correr a contestarlo, veo el identificador de llamadas es...Riley, dejo que suene una vez mas antes de contestar, con voz apagada contesto.

-¿Hola?.-murmuro, mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora.

-¡Bella!.-la voz jocosa de Riley rechina en mis oídos, de un tiempo acá le eh tomado un poco de odio, a pesar de ser mi compañero de trabajo.

-Um, si ¿Quién habla?.-pregunto mordiendo mi labio.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de _mi amor_?.- siento repulsión por ese apelativo.

-No, lo lamento, a menos que seas mi _esposo_ Edward, lo lamento no creo conocerte.-me muerdo al lengua _¿Esposo?_

-Lastima que no recuerdes a quien te hizo llegar al cielo Isa ¿O ya no recuerdas cuando arañabas mi espalda?.-siento la ira surgir en mi ¡Con que puto derecho me viene a decir tantas estupideces!.-Riley, si no tienes nada más que decir, lo lamento me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer el desayuno para MI esposo.-recalco, un chiflido se escucha por el auricular.

-Bueno gatita, veo que ya recordaste mi nombre por lo visto...Dime ¿Dónde esta tu adorado _esposo_?.-miro a mi alrededor Niam esta comiendo de su plato alado del refrigerador.

-Cocinando ¿Por...?

-Porque ahora mismo lo estoy viendo con una sexy rubia.-me quedo petrificada.

-E-eso n-no es cierto...Edward esta...

-Bella, ya no digas más, sabes al principio no lo reconocí pero conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta de su desagradable color de cabello, sabes Bella creí que mejorarías en gustos de hombres pero veo que no...lastima, dime ¿Tienes planes para desayunar?

No contesto, estoy con el teléfono en la mano, mi corazón se oprime es una desagradable sensación, quiero llorar, pero no puedo me obligo a no llorar, Edward no es nada mi, a excepción de que nos casamos de mentiras.

_"Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados."_

Las palabras se dispersan en mi mente con un disco rayado, caigo en cuenta de que...todo es fingir ¿entonces por que tengo este maldito dolor suprimiendo mi pecho?

-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?.-sigo son responder antes de tomar varias zancadas de aire y soltarlo.

-Lo siento Riley pero me tengo que ir.-cuelgo sin esperar a que se despida, me caigo sobre mis rodillas antes de comenzar a llorar, el recuerdo borroso de Edward abrazándome mientras lloraba por Riley me hace sentir nauseas.

Ahora entiendo las palabras de Rosalie.

_-"Cuídate de Edward, ese hombre es; la bestia total, solo usa a las mujeres para su conveniencia, Bella me alegro que lo hayas podido atrapar, por cierto, lamento que tengas tan mal gusto por los hombres, solo agradezco que seas tu y no esa chica rubia"_

Abrazo a mis rodillas, la nota de Edward pidiéndome vivir con él, desmentirá, de seguro ya se dio cuenta de mí ingenuidad ayer en la noche, el rostro borroso de Edward pasa como flashazos en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué mierdas le lloro? Solo le conozco desde hace una semana y yo...ya caí como estúpida.

Sorbo mi nariz antes de acariciar el lomo de Niam, se restriega contra mi, dejo de llorar para ponerme de pie y sonreír con tristeza, me miro al espejo, limpio el rímel recorrido junto con el poco labial que queda en mis labios.

-Muy bien Niam...es momento de salir.-le sonrió.

Camino hasta la ducha donde me desvisto y dejo que el agua actué sobre mi piel, me siento de alguna manera sucia, el recuerdo de Edward la primera vez que le vi...de seguro por eso me eligió, claro una chica sola en un bar de solteras...cualquiera diría que es una presa fácil.

Me envuelvo en una toalla, limpio el vapor con mi mano, mi rostro demacrado se nota alenguas, los ojos los tengo hinchados, las lagrimas ya no están, sonrió antes de secarme el cabello.

Salgo en busca de mi ropa, un conjunto de jeans con una camisa a cuadros azules.

Cepillo mi cabello hasta dejarlo con ondas, me maquillo levemente las ojeras y sonrió. Niam me mira acostado sobre mi cama.

Tomo mi bolso, mi chaqueta y el saco de Edward antes de salir, le mando un beso. Busco en mi bolso mi celular, con pesadez busco el numero de Riley, marco en espera antes de que me conteste de nuevo con su voz jocosa.

-¡Bella! ¿Aceptas ir a comer conmigo?.-pregunta, suspiro.-Algo así, dime...¿donde viste a Edward?.-pregunto mordiendo mi labio antes de que me conteste.

-En la cafetería de Wold Stret, a un lado de Tiffany's

-Gracias.-cuelgo antes de que me responda, tomo el primer taxi que veo.

No se que estoy por hacer solo se que no puedo soportar saber si la rubia de su celular y la rubia de la que me hablo Rosalie es la misma. Abro mi bolso para verificar que el saco de Edward está ahí, el celular de Edward esta aun lado de su saco.

Miro el paisaje el puente de Brukling lo pasamos, dejo caer mi cabeza en la ventanilla. Miro la alianza que descansa en mi dedo anular, brilla con el sol.

-Llegamos señorita son 27 dólares.-saco mi cartera antes de pagarle me despido.

Tomo un suspiro, estoy frente al restaurante y esta Edward ahí...sentando con la misma rubia del celular. Miro a los lados para verificar que no haya coches, camino sin mirar ya a los lados.

Me quedo en la banqueta mirando por la ventana a un sonriente Edward, mi corazón se quiebra, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír y reír así, me siento culpable, en realidad. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? él solo es mi esposo de mentiras y yo...soy su esposa de mentiras.

Sacudo con la cabeza, la mano de la rubia viaja hacia la de él, Edward no la mueve al contrario la entre laza con la de ella, me quedo quieta, retrocedo un poco, pero choco contra una masa, caigo sobre mis talones antes de caer, pero no caigo al contrario. Soy sostenida por unos brazos a mi alrededor.

Suelto un jadeo al abrir los ojos, unos ojos negros como la noche me escuadrilla de pies a cabeza, me siento desnuda bajo su mirada, una sonrisa blanca me alumbra. Un sonrojo evidente aparece en mis mejillas.

-G-gracias.-murmuro, me sostengo de sus hombros antes de ayudarme a parar, me quedo quieta sostenida por él hombre, su piel bronceada brilla bajo el sol, su cabello negro azabache perfectamente arreglado, una matutina barba sobre sale, su traje perfectamente pulcro.

-De nada. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?.-suelta mis caderas tendiéndome la mano, la estrecho levemente un cosquilleo surge dentro de mi, antes de sonreír.

-B-bella.-digo antes de sonrojarme de nuevo.-hermoso nombre Bella.-besa en dorso de mi mano, me quedo quieta mirándole de pies a cabeza, su saco parece estar a punto de estallar, su camisa blanca lo hace ver perfecto.

-¿Y usted?.-pregunto antes de dejar caer mi bolso.

-Jacob Black, pero dime Jake.-me sonríe, siento mis piernas flaquear.

-Gracias Jake yo...

-¿Quieres tomar un café?.-su sonrisa me vislumbra, rio nerviosamente.

-Eh...si.-digo antes de darme cuenta de que me dirige hacia donde esta Edward, me paro en la puerta, eso hace que el se detenga, le sonrió temblando mis labios.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?

-No nada solo que...-antes de que pueda contestar la puerta se abre de golpe, haciendo que Jake se tambalee sobre sus talones tropezando conmigo, su mano cae en mi pecho mientras que yo lo sostengo por los hombros.

-¡Bella!.-un grito ensordecedor me hace abrir los ojos, Jacob tiene su mano en mi pecho, la voz chillona de Jessica me hace temblar, ella es una de mis amigas, mis amigas chismosas.

-¡Shh!.-digo separándome bruscamente de Jacob para taparle la boca a Jessica, Mike el novio de Jessica me sonríe con sorna.

-Valla, valla... veo que Bellita ya consiguió a un novio.-Mike ríe, Jessica muerde mi mano, hace que suelte un gemido de dolor.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Bella ¿Qué te sucede?.-Jessica niega con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo que no digas que él es mi novio.-señalo a Jacob quien se disculpa con Mike.

-¿No es tu novio? ¡Pero si es un bombón!

-¡Jessica!

-Oh vamos Bella, ¿Estas ciega?

-No, pero...

-¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro a tomar un café?.-niego con la cabeza, pero para entonces Jessica, Mike y Jacob me arrastran contra mi voluntad hacia dentro del café.

El timbre suena de la entrada, me escabullo entre Jessica y Jacob hasta el otro lado del café, quedo de espaldas contra Edward.

-Muy bien, digan ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¡Jessica!.-le regaño.

-Bella relájate.

-No, no me relajo Jessica eso es muy...

-Descuida Bella.-Jacob toma mi mano, siento un sonrojo apoderarse de mis mejillas.

-Esto eh yo... tengo que ir al baño.

Me levanto del asiento, camino sin voltear, choco contra un mesero, me caigo sobre la silla, eso causa la exagerada y ruidosa risa de Jessica y Mike. A Jake le miro de cabeza, el agua corre por mi cuerpo chorreando.

Siento una extremada vergüenza dentro de mi antes de levantarme, el mesero se disculpa, la mirada de Edward y la mía se encuentran, suelto un gritito.

-¿Bella?.-la voz pasiva de Edward hace que me sienta culpable.

-Um...yo...este...yo.

-¿Estas bien?.-el saco de Jacob cae sobre mis hombros, un "Aww" sale de Jessica y Mike a coro.

-¡Chicos!.-chillo, Jacob camina hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi, siento vergüenza a punto de explotar, toma mis manos sobre las mías antes de besar mi frente, me quedo como estatua, detrás de Jacob, Edward tiene los puños cerrados.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo dices que él no es tu novio? ¡Esta mas que claro!.-Jessica se para molesta, me quedo callada, Jacob acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

-¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?.-me quedo petrificada. ¡Novia! ¡Si yo estoy casada con Edward! Mi corazón late a mil por hora, creo que me dar aun ataque cardíaco.

-El que calla otorga.-la respiración de Jacob se siente tan sutil como un cosquilleo, sus manos unidas contra las mías sudan, esta nervioso, sonríe antes de unir nuestros labios, no pronuncio ni pió, sus ojos se cierran mostrándome sus largas pestañas.

-¡Suelta a _MI ESPOSA_! .-la voz de Edward me hace tensar, Jacob se separa de mi de un tirón.

-¡¿ESPOSA?!.-todos gritan unisos, la rubia nos mira con el ceño fruncido, Jacob me suelta para levantarse de golpe, comparte una mirada posesiva con Edward.

-Si, por si alguien no lo sabe ¡Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen! ¡Es _MI ESPOSA_!.-Edward grita, sus puños están preparados para dar el primer paso, me quedo callada estupefacta por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Esposa? ¡Yo no le veo donde dice tu nombre! ¿O acaso leves anillo?.-llevo mi vista a mi mano, mi anillo lo eh dejado en la ducha.

Edward mira mi mano molesto, llevo mi vista ala suya donde descansa su anillo de matrimonio me entran unas ganas de querer llorar de culpabilidad.

-¡Bella di algo!.-Jacob me grita, me quedo callada antes de murmurar un lo siento.

-¿Él es tu esposo?.-Jacob señala a Edward quien tiene las fosas nasales abiertas mientras resopla.

-Eh...yo...

Antes de poder responder, los labios de Edward me toman en posesión, como si fuera de su propiedad, es brusco, me lastima por su agarre a mis manos, me trato de zafar, pero no lo consigo, quiero gritar, pero en ves de eso le muerdo el labio.

Edward me suelta, sus ojos denotan una furia incontrolable, siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, Edward esta furioso, su respiración esta acelerada, sus puños cerrados contra sus piernas antes de que pueda decir algo.

Mi mano se estampa contra su mejilla, me quedo quieta llorando, saco con rapidez el saco de él arrojándolo a su rostro. Me quedo quieta, retrocedo un poco antes de salir del café.

Comienzo a llorar con mas fuerza, las imágenes de Edward lastimándome me lastima, Edward besándome ala fuerza, con ira, sin sentimiento, comienzo a llorar.

-¡Bella!.-el grito de Edward me para, me quedo quieta antes de regresar y correr hacia a él gritándole.

-¡TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN! ¡JAMAS EN TU PUTA VIDA ME BUSQUES! ¡RENUNCIA AL ACUERDO! ¡TE PUEDES IR LA MIERDA!

Me regreso corriendo hacia el primer taxi que veo libre, me subo al taxi, me estoy desmoronando, mis piernas flaquean cayendo en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Por favor...solo conduzca.

Pido cerrando los ojos fuertemente rememorando lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

_«¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué coño hiciste? ¿Por qué haces que te odie?»_


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Basta De Ser Débil!

¿Recién Casados?

"¡Basta de ser débil!"

_"Tengo Que Renunciar A Quererte  
Antes Que Ya No Tenga Remedio  
Si Mi Vida Dejara A Tu Suerte  
Mi Camino Será Un Cementerio..." _

Me quedo parado junto ala multitud, mirando por donde Bella se ha ido, la gente pasa y me empuja uno que otro me grita que me mueva pero no puedo, algo dentro de mi esta revuelto, tal vez sea el que Isabella haya renunciado, pero se muy dentro de mi que no es eso. ¿Entonces que? «¿Tanto me afecta que haya renunciado? ¿Qué me haya dicho que me vaya ala mierda?»

-¡Edward!.-un grito agudo me hace regresar ala realidad, unos brazos se apoderan de mi cintura pro detrás, giro mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cabellera rubia de mi amiga Jane.

-¿Q-que ocurre?.-murmuro.-Me dejaste sola...¡Edward! ¡¿Cómo es eso que estas casado?!.-grita histeria, frunzo un poco el ceño antes de responder.

-Jane estoy casado, eso es lo que trate de decirte hoy.-suelta mi torso para caminar frente a mi, sus ojos azules como el mar abierto me miran de una forma confusa, sus cejas se unen, sus labios se endurecen y sus mejillas enrojecen.

-¡Tú no puedes estar casado! ¡T-tú...e-eres la...!

-¿Bestia?.-pregunto, me encojo de hombros.

-¡Exactamente Edward! ¡Tu prometiste que te casarías conmigo!.-los labios de Jane adquieren un tono pálido, sus ojos están vidriosos.

-Jane; solo teníamos 8 años, con Bella es muy diferente...

-Con que Bella...¡Edward! Date cuenta de que no hay mejor mujer que yo.

-No, Jane me doy cuenta de que no entiendes, me tengo que ir mi _esposa_ me necesita.

Camino rosándole el hombro, comienzo a correr ala dirección donde fue Bella, detrás de mi escucho a Jane maldecir, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bella es mi esposa, y por lo tanto por un mes debo de ser un esposo ejemplar hasta que me den la herencia.

Paro el primer taxi que veo, una señora me mira cuando entro al taxi junto a ella.

-¡¿Pero quien es usted jovencito?!.-pregunta dándome un bolsazo, las canas de la señora de unos 80 años denotan sus años.

-Soy Edward Cullen, estoy buscando a mi esposa Bella Swan de Cullen, con quien ha ocurrido un malentendido y me ha dejado.-suelto el aire contenido y es cuando me doy cuenta que al decir que ella me ha dejado, me da picazón en los ojos. Los tallo con el dorso de mi mano.

-Oh...que pena, señor me bajo aquí.-la amable señora me da una sonrisa cálida antes de bajar, me toca el hombro.

-Lo lamento tanto, un consejo...No la deje ir.-me guilla el ojo antes de salir.

Me quedo sentado detrás del taxi, con el alama en un hilo, mi corazón se siente pesado.

Le doy la dirección del departamento de Bella antes de mirar el trafico de la tarde.

Pronto reconozco el lugar donde la lleve a cenar o mas bien ella me llevo, sonrió para mis adentros antes de llegar al conjunto de departamentos.

-Gracias.-digo cuando salgo y pago.

Miro al frente del edificio, camino directamente ala entrada, me molesto en subir corriendo hasta el 6 piso donde esta Bella, sonrió al mirar su puerta, tomo aire antes de volver a tocar.

-¡Bella!.-grito pegando ala puerta con mi puño, sigo esperando pero nada, vuelvo a gritar y a golpear la puerta y nada, me quedo callado antes de volver a gritar.

-¿Buscas a Bell's?.-una voz chillona me habla por detrás, me giro hacia la voz, una niña de cabello rizado rubio me sonríe, sus ojos miel demuestran un poco de enojo, su tez clara resalta con el vestido de holanes que trae, y sus patines rosados a juego con su vestido, rodilleras y casco.

-Si...¿Sabes donde esta?.-pregunto esperanzado que me responda, lleva una paleta; a su boca antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tal vez...¿Que eres de Bell's?.-la niña de unos 12 años comienza a patinar de un lado a otro, suelto el aire antes de responder.-Su esposo. ¿Sabes donde la puedo encontrar?.-pregunto de nuevo, chupa la paleta antes de soltarla.

-¿En verdad? Woo, al menos ya tiene mejor gusto, bueno soy Clarie Febrei.-me extiende su delgada mano, la estrechó con ella.-Edward Cullen.-abre en grande sus ojos.

-Bueno ahora entiendo porque llegaste con ella en brazos como sea, me caes bien por eso te diré que la puedes encontrar en la biblioteca al lado del centro comunitario, le encanta estar ahí, y como le vi cuando salió no hay duda.-me sonríe haciendo una mueca, suspiro.

-Gracias...Claire.-le sonrió, camino lejos de ella, comienza a patinar.

…

Miro el edificio de dos pisos con un ventanal y grandes letras de "_Biblioteca Comunitaria_" suspiro, solo a Isabella se le ocurría este lugar para ocultarse. Miro la gente pasar sin reparar en la biblioteca, gente hablando por sus teléfono o simplemente pasando de largo.

Cuento hasta 10 antes de decidir entrar, miro las dos puertas de vidrio, un cartel en grande de "Abierto" tomo la manija y entro, lo primero que veo es la recepción.

Una señora ya entrada en edad se entretiene tecleando en la computadora camino hasta la caseta que dice _"Informes & Recepción"_ en letras azules, toco la ventanilla y la señora salta, un collar de cuencas de perla salta sobre su pecho, la pupila de sus ojos azules se abre, parpadea varias veces, denotando las pasadas del rímel, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Disculpe ¿Ha visto a una mujer con una camisa a cuadros?.-pregunto esperanzado, traga duro antes de sonreírme, se arregla su cabello tinturado de rubio platinado.

-No, lo siento corazón.-me guilla un ojo me estremezco, le sonrió de nuevo antes de despedirme.-Gracias.

Camino lejos de la recepción hacia la fila de estantes, una gran hilera de mesas adornadas con floreros con dibujos de flores silvestres, sigo caminando alado de la fila de mesas, alado de ellas por; cada mesa hay 2 estantes de libros, miro por cada sección.

Fantasía, Terror-Suspenso, Romanticismo, Literatura, etc... ¿En cual estarás Isabella?

Sigo recorriendo cada espacio, solo hay 2 estudiantes, paso la cafetera vieja antes de llegar al ultimo estante de literatura prohibida, paso de largo antes de ver un gran cartelón que dice "Prohibido el paso" me doy media vuelta para continuar mi búsqueda, pero algo me detiene, un sollozo.

Me quedo congelado con un pie atrás y otro adelante, otro sollozo, sigo de pie escuchando atentamente, otro sollozo. "-Oh ¡Noah! No dejes Allie" me quedo congelado, es al voz de Bella.

Me giro rápidamente, doy pasos largos antes de abrir las dos puertas de golpe, jadeante por encontrarla, la busco con la mirada, esta en penumbras la sala, mi vista se acentúa ala poca luz de la sala, una pequeña ventana da luz, es cuando miro el pie de Bella, mi vista se enfoca en ella, su cabello esta desordenado, sus labios un poco entre abiertos.

-Bella...-jadeo, su cabeza se gira, de sus piernas se cae un libro, corro a recogerlo, me agacho y quedo a su altura, mi corazón palpita enormemente. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Todo este tiempo aquí?

-¿Q-que haces aquí?.-pregunta, le entrego el libró antes de mirar la portada "El diario de Noah" sonrió.-Muy buen libro.

-¿C-como me encontraste?.-da un largo suspiro, antes de mirarme, sus labios están rojos y secos, de cerca puedo mirarla mejor, sus ojeras son notables, su cabello esta enredado como si lo hubiera jalado, sus ojos chocolate no tiene brillo, me siento culpable.

-Claire me dijo donde podía encontrarte...¿Estuviste todo este tiempo aquí?.-pregunto como si hubiera sido una eternidad que para mi lo fue, la tomo delos hombros y la abrazo, sus manos a sus costados quedan tan ligeras.

-S-si...no pensé que me buscarías...Edward ¿Y tu...novia?.-con dolor pronuncia la ultima parte, niego con la cabeza, me acuno contra su cuello y hombro.

-Ella no es mi novia, Bella soy tu esposo .-trato de que suene convincente antes de aspirar sobre su cuello su aroma.

-Ella...lo es...te vi...yo...

-Shh...vamos a casa.-me quedo con ella abrazado a su cuerpo por una fracción de segundos, antes de apartarme bruscamente y mandarme lejos cayendo de sentón.

-¿Casa? ¡Edward! Tu y yo no somos nada...Edward, yo renuncie, fui una idiota por aceptar tu propuesta sin preguntarte nada...ahora entiendo todo, de seguro era otro de tus trucos...¡Ja! ¡Como fui tan estúpida! ¡Claro! ahora entiendo todo, engañas a las mujeres diciéndoles que cumplirás sus sueños, bla, bla, luego las seduces, obtienes lo que quieres y después desapareces...¡Ahora entiendo tu afán de que me casara contigo! ¡Todo fue una trampa! por eso no me dices como le harás para cumplirlo...¡Edward! ¡Eres un...!

Antes de que pueda continuar la contengo, lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra mi agarre pero no puede, muerde mi hombro, pero no la detengo, quiero que saque todo lo que tiene, no se ni de que mierdas me esta hablando, solo se que necesito que se tranquilice.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un hijo de...!

-¡Isabella tranquilízate! ¡M*erda! ¡No te soltare! ¡No se de que jodidos me estas hablando!

Muerde fuertemente mi mandíbula, antes de soltarla, sus labios están rojos, sus muñecas están rojas por mi agarre, sus ojos están vidriosos.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando!

-¡No, no lo se!

Me quedo callado antes de volver a tomarla entre mis brazos, vuelve a luchar pero esta vez no la dejo soltar, sigue luchando contra mi, pero prono se rinde.

-Suéltame...-susurra, me quedo quiero antes de soltarla.

-Esta bien...¿Más calmada?.-pregunto, parpadea varias veces antes de quitar las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Si...-murmura, le sonrió con calidez antes de limpiar una ultima lagrima.

-Ahora; ¿Qué fue todo eso?.-preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Nada, fui irracional, pero me entro un coraje, Edward ¡No te conozco! y si acaso lo hago no lo creo de verdad, llegaste una noche, estaba sola, bebida, me llevaste a bailar, me diste mas bebida, me dijiste _"Durante un mes ... por favor, finge que estamos casados." _

Bajo la cabeza cabizbajo antes de responder.

-Si, se que se puede pensar lo peor, pero Bella...lo lamento, en verdad yo...te contare todo lo juro, pero no ahora necesitamos ir a casa.

-¿Casa? ¿Casa? ¿Qué es eso? Edward tu y yo no tenemos una casa, en realidad no tenemos nada, me levante leyendo tu carta me pedias ir a vivir contigo, no se si estoy preparada, tal vez solo finjamos, Edward necesito mi espacio.

Se aleja de mi 3 pasos colocando su brazo.

-Se que es apresurado, Bella por favor, acepta es parte del trato, solo tienes mi palabra, si debí de haberte dado un contrato y...

-¡Woo! ¿Un contrato? ¿Piensas que soy prostituta? Lo que me faltaba, sabes que Edward, estoy cansada, me siento agotada me voy a mi casa, adiós.

Pasa a mi lado ronzándome, me quedo parado a sus espaldas antes de tomarla por la muñeca.

-Escúchame muy bien Isabella, voy a ser muy claro, no estoy para bromas, y ya me harte pensé que siendo dulce y amable lograría mis objetivos mas fácil, pero veo que no, y como piensas que solo quiero tu cuerpo, pues bien afrontemos la realidad, tienes el cuerpo de una niña de 8 años, ahora entiendo porque Riley te dejo, si piensas que solo quiero "eso" pues bien vamos.

La jalo de la muñeca fuera del salón, camino rápidamente con ella jalándola hasta la recepción, la señora levanta la vista cuando pasamos.

Jalo a Isabella, hasta un taxi donde la meto bruscamente, le digo rápidamente la dirección de Isabella, ella me mira atónita por el espejo, no le dedico ni la mas mínima atención, se que me comporto como una bestia pero no estoy para jueguitos infantiles.

Cuando llegamos no es necesario jalarla, ya que corre adentro del edificion, salgo detrás de ella ventando 50 dólares en el taxi.

Cuando llego junto a ella, apenas esta abriendo la puerta, le sonrió con picardía detrás de ella.

-¡Estas loco!.-vocifera, niego con la cabeza antes de empujarla y tirarla al sillón.

-Muy bien Isabella, ya veo que crees que soy un loco que busca placer, muy bien eso tendrás.

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo estoy sobre ella, atacando sus labios sin contemplación, siendo brusco y como me llamarían "La bestia", recorro sus piernas con mis manos, siento que mi tacto quema su ropa.

-E-esto es...lo que deseabas.-murmuro contra sus labios, puedo escucharla gemir, no me importa si llora o no, ella se lo busco, porque de ahora en adelante seré_ "La bestia"_ con ella, así me suplique o implore. _«Prepárate Isabella»_ trate de ser dulce con ella, pero veo que no lograre nada, ahora no me importa si llora o suplica, no me detendré; porque ahora entendí que eso de ser débil me llevara de nuevo hacia _Tanya..._

* * *

¡H! Nenas ¿Cómo están Espero que bien (: Bueno, les vengo a dejar otro cap De ¿Recién Casados? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad se que falta historia pero poco a poco compensare las fallas, y algo ha sucedido en este cap que cambiara la historia entre Edward y Bella, y es que Bella por fin se ha dado cuenta de algo ¿Quién es Edward de verdad? ¿El chico buenito, amable y caprichoso? Bueno, no digo más y espero que lo hayan disfrutado,sin más les dejo. ¡GRACIAS! Por leerme (:

¿Me dejan un Reviewr?


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué hago para entenderte?

¿Recién Casados?

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para entenderte?"

_"Y en lo alto por encima o por debajo  
Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para dejarlo ir  
Pero si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás  
Justo lo que vale la pena. " _

Me quedo paralizada ¿En verdad este es mi Edward? cierro los ojos con fuerza, dejo que las lagrimas desciendan por mi rostro, golpeo su espalda para que me suelte, una de su manos viaja a mí trasero, le aparto rasguñándolo, me quedo quieta inmóvil, entre abro mis labios para morderlo, se aleja de mi un poco lo suficiente como para darle una patada en la ingle.

Se aleja de mi jadeante, su labio esta sangrando su sangre escure por mi boca, siento mi nariz congestionada, mi respiración esta errática, después de varios segundos suelto un sollozo, me repongo en el sillón, mi corazón esta agitado, me trepo en el brazo del sillón, subo mis piernas ala altura de mi pecho, llevo mis manos a mi rostro.

«¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Qué haz echo Edward? ¡Te desconozco! "Siempre lo haz echo, pero ahora lo sabes con más certeza"»

Niego con la cabeza, me jalo el cabello tratando de quitar las punzadas que el dolor propaga por mi cuerpo, me quedo en absoluto silencio antes de escuchar un carraspeo.

Edward esta al otro lado del sillón en la esquina, su camisa esta desabotonada, su saco en el suelo y su cinturón no esta, se estaba ¡Desnudando!

-Y-yo...-trata de hablar, me tapo los oídos.-B-bella...

-Largo...-murmuro, cierro los ojos, el recuerdo de Edward como un imbécil se revive.

-Bella escúchame...-su mano se alarga ala mía, la quito rápidamente, me levanto de un salto lejos de él.-Necesito que te vallas, te alejes, olvides que me conoces y...nunca vuelvas.-la ultima parte me duele.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?.-la voz de él suena pagada.-Si...-musito.

-Esta bien.-se levanta del sillón, recoge sus pertenencias antes de darme una ultima mirada, me muerdo el labio para evitar gritarle, niego con la cabeza ante, la idea de que jamás regrese.

-Adiós, Isabella.-dice antes de caminar hacia la puerta a unos pasos, me tropiezo con la mesa de café, pero logro alcanzar su mano.

-No...te vayas.-Si, soy una estúpida.

-¿Segura?.-escucho de espaldas, asiento aun que se que no me puede ver, gimo en afirmación.

-¿No te volverás loca?

-No...-digo lo más audible posible, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tengo sueño ¿Podemos dormir?.-su voz suena cansada, por lo que lo conduzco a mi habitación, Niam esta en el cabezal de mi cama, le sonrió con tristeza le gruñe a Edward antes de salir, miro mi desorden.

-Lo...siento, no me dio tiempo.-me disculpo.-Esta perfecto, pido el lado izquierdo.

-No es, mío.-digo mientras quito la ropa de ayer.

-Te veías hermosa ayer...me encanto tu vestido, y el izquierdo es mi lado.-termino de limpiar la cama, quito las cobijas para acostarme, pero él es mas ágil y se acuesta primero del lado izquierdo.

-Eres un bebe.-digo, tumbándome a su lado, me quedo mirando el lado derecho donde esta mi armario, miro la caoba pulida antes de dar un suspiro, Edward y yo estamos de espaldas me acurruco contra mi almohada.

-Huele a fresas y frutas.-siento la vergüenza crecer dentro de mi.-¿C-como lo sabes?.-pregunto un tanto asustada.-Tu almohada huele, es delicioso, por cierto lindo gato, aun que prefiero los perros.

-Prefiero los gatos.-me encojo de hombros.

-Como perros y gatos.

-Exactamente.-nos quedamos en silencio por un rato antes de sentir como los brazos de Morfeo me atrapan.

-¿Estas dormida?.-parpadeo varias veces, su voz me hace regresar de mi letargo.

-No.

-Me alegro, Bella...lamento lo que paso hace unos momentos, no era mi intención que bueno, tu sabes...asustarte, creo que me acabo de quemar más de la cuenta.

-Descuida Edward es normal.-abrazo a mi almohada.-Se que yo te provoque, y lo lamento, no tengo la intención de lastimarte, pero Edward a veces pienso que tienes bipolarismo, porque estamos bien en un momento y al otro...eres...eres una...

-¿Bestia?.-el sonrojo no se hace esperar, tomo aire, alargo un suspiro antes de soltar el aire.

-Si...Edward, me gustaría conocerte, saber algo. ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Dónde vives?

Me giro para quedar de espaldas a él, sus hombros se en chazan cuando respira, sonrió con tristeza antes de tocar su hombro.

-Esta bien Edward, poco a poco... entenderé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, la cama se levanta, escucho el caer de sus zapatos a mi lado, cierro los ojos imaginando como él me sonríe y dice que todo estará bien, un concepto algo inapropiado para él.

La cama se sume de nuevo, escucho el soplido, el maullar de Niam.

-Cuando tenia 10 años, mi padre y los papás de Jasper y Emmett nos construyeron una casa en el árbol de mi casa...lo más presente que tengo es mi caída, cuando Emmett quiso saber que tan resistente era la casa, ¡Ja! si nos hubieras visto, ese día era de los pocos días soleados en Forks...-Aguarden ¿Forks? Escuche mal, pero dijo ¿"Forks"? .- Ese día mi mamá horneo galletas, Emmett comenzó a saltar afuera de la casa donde estaba un balcón, teníamos una escalera de cuerdas, Jasper como siempre tan responsable le advirtió "¡Te vas a cae!" pero Emmett de cabeza hueca no le hizo caso, se tropezó con su figura de acción favorita Hulk, entonces cayo pro fortuna Jasper lo sujeto con mi ayuda pero Emmett me jalo demás y caí dos pisos para abajo, termine con una escayola, un vendaje en el tobillo, ramas y rasguños, un regaño por parte de mi mamá...y...

Se para antes de dejar caer su mano en mi estomago me quedo quieta, es tan sutil su toque, siento como su mano quema mi ropa.

-Debiste ser muy buen hijo y niño ¿Viviste en Forks?.-pregunto con sumo interés, mordiendo mi labio.

-Si, hasta los 11, cuando fui un problema, me mandaron a un internado, ya que me habían corrido junto con Jasper y Emmett de dos escuelas, nos separaron, pero cuando regresamos nos encontramos en San Francisco.

Sonrió al recordar a sus amigos y familiares.-Te quieren.-digo sin pensar.-y yo a ellos, Bella, ahora formas parte de mi vida...y eso implica de mi familia y amigos...por favor Bella, acepta vivir conmigo.

Me muerdo el labio, entre lazo su mano con la mía, con suavidad aprieto su mano, la llevo a mis labios donde le doy un beso en los nudillos.

-Lo pensare, estoy cansada durmamos, mañana hablaremos, lo prometo...

-Esta bien, descansa Bella...-no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña curveada, juro mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver como Edward esta ocultando su rostro en mi cabello suelto esparcido por la almohada que al parecer no le importa demasiado.

Sus piernas juntas con las mías como si fueran puzle, froto con mi pulgar su mano, me quedo pensativa.

-¿Qué hago para entenderte?.-susurro.

-Nada...solamente...déjame ser libre.-me quedo paralizada ¿No estaba dormido?

-¿Cómo lo logro? si tu ya eres libre.

-Soy libre en físico, pero no emocionalmente Isabella, ni mucho menos espiritualmente, Bella, no me ates más de lo que ya me siento...por favor, solo acepta vivir conmigo.

-¿Eso me haría entenderte mejor?

-Solo el tiempo dirá cuando convivamos, por lo pronto descansa Bella...

-Tratare...

-No trates de entenderme, se te quemaran tus dos neuronas.

-Si mis neuronas de una niña de 8 años.-me estremezco al recordar las frías palabras de Edward.

-Solo dije eso porque esta molesto, Bella tienes el perfecto cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Eres perfecta que nadie diga lo contrario, tal vez nadie te amara como tú, pero eso si estoy seguro, no te amaras como te amo yo.

Siento corrientes electicas fluir por mi cuerpo, su mano aprieta la mía, entre enlazando nuestros dedos, miro sus dedos, descansado esta el anillo de matrimonio.

-¿Entonces por que me dejo Riley? ¿Por qué tú, te vez con esa rubia?

Siento la impotencia recorrer mi cuerpo, por el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a Riley por lo de la mañana.

-Porque es un imbécil, idiota que no te supo valorar y...porque yo pertenezco a esa clase de hombres, Isabella, no me gustaría que te ilusionaras conmigo, por eso te pido que no me ates ni nada por el estilo...no me enamores ni nada, solo déjame acercarme a ti lo suficiente, considérame como tu ángel guardián.

-Uno muy malo por cierto.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa, durmamos Bella, solo durmamos, no atormentes más a tu cabeza con cosas que no tienen sentido, mañana responderé todas tus dudas, solo quedémonos juntos en silencio, mientras pienso en como enmendar mis estupideces.

-Esta bien.

_«¿Como quieres que las dudas no me atraquen? si tu eres él que las implanta en mí. ¿Cómo hago para que mi mente no hilare? ¿Qué hago para entenderte? ¿Cómo hago que no sienta cosas por ti? ¿Cómo puedo no atarte con mis absurdas ideas y sentimientos? ¿Qué hago para que mi corazón no comience a salirse de mi cuerpo cuando te vea? ¿Qué hago para alejarte? ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué merde has hecho en mi sistema? » _

* * *

**_¡Hi! ¿Cómo están nenas? Espero que bien jejeje, bueno ahora si no me tarde ¡No se pueden quejar! jejeje, bueno vi que muchas ¡Casi! me matan al creer que Edward abusaría de Bella, pero vamos ¿Así es Edward? ¡No! El apodo de "La Bestia" es por otra cosa, no se me confundan .n.n. Bueno, no se que más decirles, ah ¡Si! algo muy importante, este cap va dedicado a "Karen Navarro" Que el domingo es su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades! ¡ Anímate a subir tu fic! Bueno, GRACIAS por leerme. _**

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? (; _**

**_Atte; Teffy (NiñaFic) _**


	10. Chapter 10: Esto esta mal

¿Recién Casados?

"Esto esta mal"

_"Me dices que me vaya, pero tus manos ruegan que me quede  
Tus Labios dicen que amas, tus ojos dicen que odias  
Hay verdad en tus mentiras, Duda en tu confianza  
lo que construiste, mentiste hasta el cansancio  
Hay verdad en tus mentiras, Duda en tu confianza  
Y todo lo que tengo es lo que no tomaste..." _

El maullido de un gato me alerta, abro los ojos de golpe para encontrar ala perfecta escultura de la feminidad, me quedo con la cabeza suspendida, admirando su belleza, su respiración es profunda y lenta, como un leve compas de vals.

Mi brazo le sirve de almohada, su cabello alborotado esparcido alrededor de su cuello brillando con la luz de atardecer, es tarde supongo, miro el reloj en su mesa de noche; las 6:15 pm. Suspiro dejándome caer en la mullida almohada con la fragancia a Bella, me quedo pensativo mirando su nuca.

_«¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?»_ Me giro dejando mi brazo de su almohada, admiro el techo de colores claros, dejo salir el aire antes de que Bella se retuerza, parece que ha despertado, pero no es así, se gira quedando ahora mi pecho bajo su cabeza, pequeñas hebras de color castaño caen en mi camisa azul, su mano recae en mi dorso, mientras una de sus piernas se monta en las mías.

Aun que la ropa nos separe, siento como su simple contacto quema mi ropa, me muevo un poco incomodo, llevo mi mano que estaba de almohada a su cintura, mientras que con la otra la tomo su mano entre las mías, es tan diminuta.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando del contacto que me proporciona, antes de que despierte y regresemos a nuestras posiciones de defensa.

El sonido de un celular me hace abrir los ojos, busco en mi pantalón a ver si es mío, pero no, sigo escuchando el sonidito chillante, es cuando me giro y veo que la bolsa del pantalón de Bella esta brillando, con cuidado lo saco sin despertarla.

_-¿Alo?_.- pregunto algo aturdido.-¿Hola? ¿Bella?.-la musical y áspera voz de Rosalie resuena en mis oídos, cierro los ojos.-Hola, no soy Edward.-me muerdo la lengua, escucho un chillido.

-¿Estas con ella?.-pregunta lo obvio.-Si.-respondo áspero y seco.-Oh...bueno, ya Edward lo lamento no es necesario ese tono de frialdad. ¿Dónde están?.-pregunta con voz monótona, suelto un suspiro.

-En el departamento de Bella, nos hemos quedado dormidos.

-¿Tu y ella? ¿Dormidos? ¡Ya le hiciste algo Edward! ¡No me lo creo! Solo llevas 2 días de estar con ella y tu ya...¡Eres una bestia!.-grita por el auricular, lo retiro de mis oídos, ya me que resuenan los tímpanos.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Rose! no me acosté con ella, si es lo que crees, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos y listo.

-¡Uff! Que alivio, no me gustaría que Isabella se alejara.-escucho un deje de nostalgia.-¿sucede algo?.

-No, nada solo que...Edward por favor no la cagues.-me quedo en shock ¿Yo cagarla?

-¿En que manera Rose?.-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-En la manera en como la trates, Edward...Bella es una persona importante, creas o no es un diamante en bruto, si supieras...Edward, pro favor trátala bien, y si me entero que nos así ¡Te castrare!

-No me lo tienes que repetir, pero dime ¿Cómo que si supiera?

-Edward, ella es...

Bella se remueve sobre mi pecho, miro sus ojos quienes se mueven bajo sus parpados, sus largas pestañas se levantan, me quedo estático, cuelgo antes de que Rosalie hable, Bella suspiro y levanta su rostro, sus ojos de dilatan por la escasa luz, sus sonrisa se enchancha.

-¿Buenos días?.-pregunta levantando una ceja.-Buenas tardes.-le sonrió, Bella se sonroja.

Se aleja de mi sentándose, me quedo acostado mirándola, se despeina un poco el cabello antes de dirigirme una sonrisa.

-Nos quedamos dormidos mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes hambre?.-cambia de tema.

-Si.-murmuro, escondo su celular debajo de su almohada.

-Okei ¿Quieres comer aquí o afuera?.-pregunta, sentándose al borde de la cama, toma sus tenis y se los coloca.

-Aquí, me gustaría charlar contigo.-se tensa cuando digo charlar.

-Okei, déjame preparar algo.-se levanta caminando directamente fuera de la recamara, detrás de ella le sigue su gato.

Me quedo recostado mirando al techo _«-En la manera en como la trates, Edward...Bella es una persona importante, creas o no es un diamante en bruto, si supieras...» _

Entre lazo mis manos sobre mi estomago, juego con mis pulgares nervioso. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, niego con la cabeza antes de mirar por donde Bella se ha ido, la luz de la cocina sobre sale, me quedo quieto mirando al frente.

La música de mi celular vibra, busco de nuevo en mi pantalón, la pantalla de mi celular salta con una foto de Jasper y un monfí en su mano y su numero.

_-¿Hola?. _

-¡Hello!.-la cantarina voz de Jasper de buen humor, me hace sentir sobre exaltado.

-¿A que se debe ese buen humor?.-pregunto sentándome.

-¡Hui! Si supieras ¡Edward! ¡Te ganaste la lotería!.-grita por lo alto, rio con gracia.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuántos millones son?.-rio mientras pregunto.

-¡Muchooos!.-alarga la "O".-¿Cuándo compre el billete ganador?.-pregunto confundido.

-Cuando conociste a nada más y nada menos que Isabella _Swan. _

_-¿Swan? _

-Edward, hermano ¡Isabella _Swan_! ¿A que te recuerda el nombre?.-tuerzo la boca.

-Ah...¿Bella?

-¡Piensa cabeza de chorlito! _¡Swan! ¡Swan! _

-No, la verdad no se, ¡Jasper! acabo de despertar, una pista.

-Ok, Ok, gran publicista, amigo de tu padre...

-Um, ¿Tu padre?.-pregunto exasperado.

-¡No! Edward... ¡_Charles Swan_! Dueño de _"Marketings Corporation's" _

-¡¿Como crees?! Jasper, Bella es una simple mortal, no es la hija de Charles Swan, ¡Vamos! la haz visto, Charles Swan es una gran persona, no creo que su adorada hijita ande en bus o en taxi.-niego con la cabeza.

-Créelo o no, si, hay un rumor sobre que su esposa _Renee Dwyer_ esconde a su hija, Charles al parecer no quiere que nadie sepa de su hija, ya que así mismo ella lo ha pedido, usa su apellido y todo, pero no quiere que nadie sepa, algo de _"moral"_.-me quedo pensativo.

_"-¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunto inclinándose hacia la barra, para tomar mi bebida._

-Isa Dwyer.-puedo notar cierto nerviosismo al contestarme, pero parece segura." 

Me cae como agua fría, me quedo con el celular en la mano...Bella, Isa... _¡Isabella Swan Dwyer!_ mi respiración se agita.

-¿E-estas seguro?.-pregunto, mis labios tiemblan.

-¡Segurísimo! Edward tienes a una minita de oro ¡No la dejes ir!

Suelto el celular, los pasos de Bella se escuchan cerca, la voz de Jasper sobre sale, me quedo embelesando mirando como trae una bandeja de sándwich y jugo, se desenvuelve bastante bien...

Bien, si es hija de uno de los empresarios de Marketing más importantes debe, tener modales, pero toda la gente tiene modales; le miro, su cabello esta recogido en una coleta, deja la bandeja a un lado mientras entra al baño de su habitación, regresa secándose las manos, me entrega un sándwich.

-G-gracias.-mi voz sale lastimera, me sonríe.-No hay de que, estas muy callado.-me sorprende asiento, trago duro.

-D-dime algo de ti Bella.-pronuncio muy bajo.

-¿Cómo que?.-se sienta a mi lado, comiendo su sándwich.

-Lo que quieras, tu infancia, tu adolescencia o tu...familia.

Cuando menciono familia se atraganta.

-No, no me gusta hablar de mi familia; mejor cuéntame algo de ti.

-No tengo mucho, me gustaría hablar de ti.

-¿Por qué?.-levanta una ceja, me quedo quieto.

-Porque me interesa mi esposa.-un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

-Okei, esta bien, yo...

-¿Eres hija de Charles Swan?.-pregunto de golpe, Bella deja caer su sándwich en la cama. Su cara esta pálida por lo que me confirma todo.

-C-como lo...sabes.-pronuncia, deja entre abiertos sus labios.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?.-pregunto dejando mi sándwich en la bandeja, Bella se tapa la boca antes de pasar su bocado y beber un poco de juego.

-¿Qué tiene de importancia? Es solo mi padre.

-No, no es solo tu padre...es ¡Charles Swan!

-¿Te importa mucho?.-levanta una ceja, mi respiración se sulfúrica, no se porque me molesta, si solo es un apellido. _«Si un apellido que te puede llevar muy lejos» _

-¡Claro!.-sin que pueda detener las palabras sale de mi boca como burbujas.

-¿Por qué?.-deja a un lado la comida mientras se levanta de la cama, hebras de su cabello caen en su boca, quiero quitarlas.

-¡Porque es Charles Swan! ¡Soy yerno de Charles Swan! ¡Por el amor de Dios Bella! No sabes como me siento...él es...

-¡Basta!.-grita, le miro atónito, sus manos forman puños blancos, de los cuales se les ha ido la sangre por que están blancos, sus ojos están vidriosos.

-¿Q-que?.-pregunto, llevando mi mano a mi cabello.

-¡Tu no te casaste con Charles Swan! ¡Ni mucho menos con su apellido! ¡Te casaste con Isabella Swan!

Grita histérica y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que es cierto, yo no me case con Charles Swan ni con su apellido yo me case con Bella Swan.

-L-lo la...

-¿Lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo?.-su voz suena quebrada.

-Yo...

-Responde.-dice débilmente, cierro los ojos antes de encontrar a Bella del otro lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados, pequeñas gotas salen de ellos.

-N-no.

La tensión se eleva fácilmente, no se por que eh echo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Me gustaría que olvidaras de quien soy su hija, lo que importa es quien soy yo...si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que no comentes con a nadie, nada de esto...por favor Cullen.-su voz suena áspera, fría como si no tuviera emoción alguna. Puedo incluso apostar con dolor.

-Esta bien.-susurro, respira hondo tres veces antes de parpadear y volver a sonreírme.

-Okei, creo que es hora de que te vayas.-asiento débilmente, me acomodo de nuevo en la cama, coloco mis zapatos y recojo mis cosas, Bella solo me ve parada al otro lado de la cama.

Le sonrió con dificultad antes de caminar fuera de la recamara me sigue detrás de mi, echo una ultima mirada al apartamento.

-Bella, piénsalo bien, me gustaría que respondieras lo más pronto posible, el lunes empieza la farsa del matrimonio, por favor Isabella reconsidera todo, me gustaría que fuéramos una pareja mínimo por un mes, solo en lo que consigo mi objetivo, en tanto...Gracias.

La escucho suspirar, tomo el pomo de la puerta, giro mi cabeza levemente para ver a Bella parada detrás de mi.

-Lo pensare, gracias igualmente Edward por todo, y gracias por no decir nada, lo pensaré te llamare mañana. Buenas noches.

Salgo de su apartamento, la puerta se cierra detrás de mi, me quedo de pie afuera de su departamento, Claire la niña de la otra vez me sonríe, antes de salir por el elevador, me giro para mirar la puerta caoba de Bella.

La acaricio levemente antes de desliza_r mi mano a mi pantalón, saco mi celular y busco su numero._ «¡Mierda! no tengo su numero»

Busco en mi saco algo con que escribir, una tarjeta de taxis esta, busco un boligrafo, hasta que lo encuentro, pienso en que escribir.

_"Bella, note que no tienes mi numero y ni yo lo tengo te lo dejo: 4444050603- Edward. _

_Me gustaría que me marcaras mañana para salir almorzar juntos, creo que es momento de que conozcas una parte de mi. _

_Atte: Edward Cullen (Esposo) _

_Psd: Gracias por el sándwich." _

Deslizo la nota debajo de su puerta, me giro y camino hacia las escaleras, el trayecto al departamento de Emmett será largo...

* * *

**_¡Cha! ¡Chan! Jejejeje ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿ Explosivo? Jajajja, A muchas ya les gusto el Edward bipolar, y a mi me encantan y desesperan los hombres bipolares, lo se soy rara ._.' No me juzguen._**

**_El nombre de Charles Swan me ha encantado ajkskasdgksd xD es que suena tan atractivo, ya no me descarrilo, El apellido Swan es muy importante en esta historia, porque meterá en aprietos a Bella y a Edward U_U Pobrecitos ¿ Creyeron que ya mucho amor? ¡Na! Todavía le falta ala historia muchooooosssssss! Desplantes y celos U_U_**

**_¿Piensan que Bella aceptara vivir con Edward? Si se va ¿En donde vivirán? e.è Amo la intriga sakudjsadsd Y ahora un paso muy importante en este cap sucedió la furia de Bella, porque la mente retorcida de Isabella le hará ver moros con tranchete U_U y sucederán cosas eventualmente debido a esta pelea. ¿Se imaginan a una Isabella igual de geniuda y bipolar con Edward? Seria ¡La bomba! Bueno, ya no las entretengo, más, espero actualizar prontito, para su gusto .n.n. _**

**_¿Me dejan un Reviewr? (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy _**


	11. Chapter 11: El Novelista

¿Recién Casados?

"El Novelista"

_"Tus brazos alrededor de mi y están deshechos_  
_Hace que mi corazón palpite como un tambor_  
_Mira el pánico en mis ojos_  
_Bésame sólo cuando llores_  
_Porque siempre quieres lo que se va_  
_Y tú lo sabes y es más de lo que puedas tener..."_

Me quedo desolada luego de que Edward sale por la puerta, me tengo que sostener firmemente sobre el desayunador, para no salir e insultar a Edward. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo se ha podido siquiera enterar?

Dejo salir el aire, camino con pasos largos hasta el sillón donde me tumbo, coloco mi cabeza entre mis piernas, jalo mi cabello, cuento hasta 10 antes de regresar ala normalidad.

Miro a Niam, quien me mira con diversión.-¿Qué quieres que haga?.-le pregunto a Niam, creo que me volveré loca a causa de Edward.

Tengo que saber como se ah enterado de que soy hija de Charlie, busco dentro de mi bolsillo trasero mi celular pero no esta, de seguro lo abre dejado en la recamara, regreso ala recamara, lo busco por todas partes hasta que lo hayo entre las almohadas.

Tomo mi celular y regreso al sofá, donde me dejo caer como un saco de papas, busco el numero de papá. La foto de él en el campo de golf aparece junto con su numero, presiono la tecla llamar.

Escucho el tono de marcado, antes de escuchar la preocupante voz de Charlie.

-_¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?_.- Niego aun que no me pueda ver.

-No, papá estoy bien, solo llamaba para saber como están.-sonrió, aun que más parece una mueca.

-¡Puf! me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo.-suspiro con pesadez, al recordar que solo le llamo cuando estoy en aprietos. «_Nota mental: llamar más seguido a casa»_

-No, estoy bien, solo quería escuchar tu voz...y la de mamá.

-Me alegro cariño, estamos bien, se alegrara mamá cuando le diga que haz llamado, esta en el baño de avión, rumbo a Paris.-rascó mi cabeza.

-Oh...-murmuro apenada.

-Si...¡_Oh! cariño ¡Adivina! ¡Bell's esta al teléfono!.-_la voz animosa de mi padre se escucha, luego de un jadeo por parte de mamá, sonrió muy a mi pesar, aun que estemos a cientos de kilómetros, es como si estuviéramos unidos.

-Cariño, mamá quiere charlar contigo, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Qué tal Riley y tu? ¿Cuándo vienen a visitarnos? mínimo tú, te extrañamos.-sonrió como niña pequeña, una punzada de dolor se instala en mi, quiero llorar.

-Bien, bien, con Riley...terminamos.-suspiro.-iré muy pronto, descuida, también los extraño mucho papi, no saben cuanto...-parpadeo para evitar las lagrimas.

-Oh...¿Cuando terminaron Riley y tu?.-_«Tranquila Bell's, no llores por alguien que te apuñalo por la espalda» _

_-_Hace unas semanas, papá por favor, evitemos ese tema, cuéntame ¿Qué tal mamá y tu? ¿Cómo llevan su 3 luna de miel?

-Bien, muy bien, vamos rumbo a Paris por una cena de negocios, pero querida, me gustaría charlar contigo personalmente, mamá y yo pensamos pasar por San Francisco rumbo a New York, tal vez podríamos ponernos de acuerdo, y vernos ¿Te parece?.-asiento, me acomodo mejor en el sofá.

-Si, me encantaría, me gustaría presentarles alguien.-sonrió al evocar en mi mente la imagen de Edward.

-Um ¡Eso es genial! ¿Ya estas bien alguien más? ¿Por eso terminaste con Riley?

-_¡Que! ¡¿Cuando termino con Riley?! ¡No me comento nada! ¡Esa niña! .-_la voz enfadada de mamá se escucha por el auricular, papá hace maniobras hablando con ella.

-No, nada de eso, fue mutuo acuerdo.-Eso y una zorra llamada Bree.-aparte, no, es alguien...solo alguien, me gustaría que lo conocieran.-suspiro.

-Okei, esta bien, si me bebe quiere que lo conozca lo conoceré, pero como veo que estas saliendo, me gustaría que conocieras alguien...Michael, es hijo de un socio, seria genial que lo conocieras.-frunzo el ceño, al imaginarme a Michael.

-Esta bien, lo veré.-Niam se mete en mis piernas, acaricio su lomo, me mira con ojos de "¿Qué estas haciendo? tienes ¡Esposo! ¡Hello"

-Oh ¡Genial!, bueno cariño me despido, mamá me esta rasguñando por querer hablarle, nos vemos muy pronto, recuerda que te quiero, nunca lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti, adiós papá te amo.-le mando un beso sonado, amo la relación que tengo con mi padre.

«¡_Oh! ¡Merde! Olvide mi objetivo principal: preguntarle si se ha filtrado que soy su hija»_

_-_¡No, espera!.-grito por el auricular, Niam sobre salta, gruñendo y bajando de ms piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-su voz suena confundida.-En realidad, quería saber si se ha filtrado algo de...que soy tu hija.-mi sonrojo común aparece en mis mejillas.

-No, no que yo sepa ¿Paso algo?.-muerdo mi labio, miro a Niam quien me mira de "Estas jodiendo"

-No, nada...bueno ¿Esta mamá?.-pregunto cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-Bell's si ha sucedido algo, dime, si esta aquí, y esta a punto de...

-_¿Alo? ¿Cariño?_.-mi corazón late con fuerza, ahora ya no puedo evitar la nostalgia creciendo en mi, sonrió con pesadez.

-¡Mami!.-chillo con fuerza.

-¡Oh! amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió con Riley?.-pregunta con voz lastimera, sorbo mi nariz.

-No, no estoy bien, te necesito...necesito que vengas y me abraces como una niña pequeña que se ha caído de la bici, mami te necesito...con Riley, ya paso ¡Es un imbécil! solo eso te digo, ¿Cuándo regresan? en verdad quiero verlos.-limpio mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Lo se, lo se, ¿Crees que no necesito ver a mi pequeña Belli's? Oh, amor no me llores que me partes el corazón, no hagas que me regrese en el siguiente vuelo, tu papá me necesita.

Asiento.-Esta bien, solo dime que regresaran pronto.

-Si, te lo aseguro...-una voz masculina les avisa que ya descenderán, tomo aire antes de soltarlo.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar a Paris, te dejo, recuerda lo mucho que te amamos, tú papá me ha dicho que quieres que conozcamos alguien, espero que sea prontito, te quiero cariño al igual que tu padre, Bella te amamos.

-Igualmente adiós.-el sonido del termino de la llamada hace que me tumbe en el sofá, Niam aparece sentado en la mesita de noche.

-Estoy loca ¿No? casarme con un extraño, sentir algo por él...lo se, estoy chiflada, no quiero estar en casa, pero Jessica esta con Mike y Ángela con Ben...¡La vida es una mierda!.-dejo caer mis brazos a los costado con el celular.

-Ojala y alguien llamara.-y como si me leyeran la mente, la imagen de Ángela sonriendo con un bigote falso aparece, presiono el botón de contestar.

-¿Hola?.-pregunto.-¡Bella! ¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Te casaste?!.-la voz chillante de Ángela me aturde.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿quien te...?! ¡Jessica!.-grito, frunzo el ceño «_¡Te matare Stanley!»_

-¡Da! No puedo creer que tú no dijeras nada...¡Eres mala amiga!

-¿Mua? Yo no soy la que dejo plantada a una amiga por su novio.-comienzo a enfurecer ¿Cómo se atreve?.

-¡Pff! esta bien, lo lamento, pero para enmendar las cosas ¿Qué tal una salida de chicas? ¿Te apetece? ¡Anda di que si! Mike, Ben y Tayler salieron a un partido, por lo tanto todas estamos libres, ¿Crees convencer a tu _esposo_ de dejarte salir? Es solo un club.-miro a mi alrededor.

-¿Es el de "mamacitas"?.-pregunto con un deje de incredulidad.-Nop, es un club de salsa ¡Te encantara!¿Si?.-su voz suplicante me convence, al punto de hacerme sacar una sonrisa.

-Okei, te ve en una hora.

-Okei ¡Sera fascinante! Te veo en una hora.-me manda un beso de despedida, cuelgo el teléfono, justo lo que necesitaba un buen parloteo y música.

-Muy bien Niam a trabajar.-acaricio sus orejas, camino hacia mi habitación.

Me coloco un mono vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo, mostrando un poco de curvas, ondulo un poco mi cabello, sonrió mientras lo recojo con pasadores, me calzo unas zapatillas negras, me maquillo levemente, me miro al espejo satisfecha de mi aspecto.

Esta noche no estaré tan sola, y se me ha ido el sueño.

Miro el reloj de mi buro ¡Perfecto! el timbre suena, tomo mi cartera negra de piel y salgo abrir, en cuanto lo hago, Ángela me sorprende con su look, una camisa blanca de botones combinada con un saco beige, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unas zapatillas beige y su cartera, se ah quitado los lentes dejando ver sus ojos café oscuro, con delineador negro, su cabello suelto cae en ondas.

-Woo.-pronuncio, un digno sonrojo de ella parece en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.-me extiende la mano.-Vamos.-tomo su mano, apagando las luces y dejando a Niam en su cesta para dormir, camino pero resbalo con algo, miro debajo de mis pies, es un papel blanco, con cuidado lo recojo, la marca de mi zapatilla esta impresa, lo desdoblo con cuidado antes de mirar la peculiar letra de Edward.

_"Bella, note que no tienes mi numero y ni yo lo tengo te lo dejo: 4444050603- Edward._

_Me gustaría que me marcaras mañana para salir almorzar juntos, creo que es momento de que conozcas una parte de mi._

_Atte: Edward Cullen (Esposo)_

_Psd: Gracias por el sándwich."_

Como boba sonrió, miro Ángela quien parlotea casi llegando al elevador, guardo la nota en mi cartera y camino junto a ella, nos subimos al elevador, platicamos de cosas triviales hasta su Beetle 2012, me introduzco en el asiento de adelanté, mientras ella coloca música.

Abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad.-¡Sera genial!.-maúlla, le sonrió y rio discretamente, ella me guiña el ojo y salimos rumbo al club.

…

Lo primero que veo es la larga e inmensa fila para entrar al club "Tango", me quedo cercas de Ángela ya que la gente va y viene.-¿Estas segura que entraremos?.-pregunto pasando la fila, en cuanto llegamos enfrente de la entrada donde un guardia de seguridad esta cruzado de hombros, es bastante fuerte que asusta.

-Hola, Gaston.-Ángela le guilla un ojo, Gaston sonríe, quita el cordón rojo y pasamos, Ángela le da un beso como premio y entramos, me quedo sorprendida de como hemos entrado, en cuanto ala música es ruidosa, bailable, en fin perfecta.

_"__A quien quiero mentirle_

_Porque quiero fingir que te olvide_

_Trato de convencerme_

_Que no sentí un amor tan profundo_

_Y quedaste en el ayer_

_Yo trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento_

_Pero no lo consigo" _

Marc Anthony en versión salsa esta a todo volumen, parejas danzan de un lado a otro, Ángela mueve las caderas al son de la música, le sigo de cercas quitando el cabello de mi rostro, esta extremadamente caliente adentro.

-¡Jess!.-miro ala dirección donde Ángela mueve energéticamente su mano, Jessica esta sentada a unas mesas de nosotros, junto con Lauren, hago una mueca de disgusto, no es que Lauren me caiga mal, simplemente no, nos soportamos.

-¿Dónde estaban?.-Jessica abraza a un tipo rubio, de ojos claros y tez pálida.

-¡Hey!.-Ángela mira a Jessica que esta muy efusiva con el tipo.-¡Tranqui Ang! Mike no esta aquí, por cierto te presento a Daniel.-Jessica toma con fuerza el brazo de Daniel, pero parece no molestarle, su camisa negra muestra su torso esculpido.

-El es Carlos.-señala a un tipo bronceado de cabello oscuro, unos ojos grises y una sonrisa lasciva, esta pegado junto a Lauren.

-Y ellos dos, son Jules y Giovanii.-miro a mis espaldas, detrás de nosotras se encuentra un rubio y un castaño que nos sonríen con amabilidad, en cuanto mi mirada atrapa la de Jules me mira con deseo, le sonrió tímidamente, no necesito ahora mismo un tipo a mi lado, tengo con Edward...

Mi estomago se revuelve al recordar la pequeña peleíta con él, Jules toca mi hombro, camina hasta mi lado, donde me toma por los hombros y los aprieta.

-Bueno, ahora que todas estamos completas y completos ¿Qué tal una bebida?

-Eso seria genial.-expulso el aire acalorada, Jules jala de mi mano para sentarme frente a él.-Creí que no bebidas por el bebé ¿no?.-escucho un tono áspero de Jessica, me giro a mirarla y a sonreírle con incredulidad.

-No, creo que te confundiste porque no estoy embarazada, estoy más buena que el pan.-las chicas y los chicos ríen.-Eso nadie lo duda.-un cosquilleo atraviesa mi columna vertebral, Jules esta muy cerca de mi, sus ojos grises me miran con impaciencia, mientras que yo solo le miro embobada, el brillo de su cabello rubio delata que es teñido.

-Gracias.-murmuro, sin pensarlo Jules me arrastra lejos de la mesa, hasta encontrarnos en medio de la puesta, Wisin y Yandel, suenan en la rocola, me quedo embobad admirando como se mueve, pronto estamos demasiado cerca para mi gusto, me quita espacio personal.

-Me gusta.-susurra, no digo nada por no incomodar, la música cambia a Jennifer López ft Pitbull, sus manos se colocan en mis caderas, las mueve al son de la música, no me importa demasiado, lo único que quiero hacer es desestrezarme de todo, coloco mis manos en su cuello, nos movemos pegaditos, hasta sentir como su erección crece, sonrió triunfante por alguna razón.

-¡Huy!.-escucho en mi oído, me pego más a él, me quedo con él juntos en un abrazos, de improviso me giro, tomo sus manos las cuales las paso por todo mi cuerpo, eso es tan gratificante al punto de aumentar mi ego.

-E-eso es...caliente.-con voz sensual, hace que mis sentidos despierten, de pronto de nuevo estoy atrapada entre sus brazos, mis manos sobre su pecho se ciernen, de alguna manera mis sentidos de nuevo están más que despiertos.

-Y-yo.-tartamudeo.-a-alej-jate.-pido en un murmuro, parece no escuchar, por lo que me pega aun más de lo que es posible a su cuerpo.

-Me pones caliente.-pica mi oído, me quedo tensa entre sus brazos, sus manos descienden hasta mi espalda baja y aun más hasta mis pompis.-¡Aléjate!.-pido casi gritando.

-No, no...Bella.-me quedo callada ¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Jessica me lo ha dicho.

-Oh...bueno, Jules ¡Aléjate!.-grito de golpe, lo hago retroceder, la música baja desniveles, Jules de nuevo me atrapa.

-Pelea de novios.-dice, la gente regresa a su mundo, me quedo de nuevo atrapada entre él y una multitud, un escalofrió me recorre cuando una de sus manos baja por el dobladillo de mi vestido.

-Basta.-digo, sigo bailando de nuevo, para ver si así se calma, lo que es que deseo.-Bell's,Belli, Bell's, no sabes que eres una calienta pollas.-retrocedo un poco, miro sus ojos grises, fríos como la noche, el recuerdo de Edward se evoca en mi mente, deseo que el venga corriendo a rescatarme.

-¡Basta!.-vuelvo a chillar. Sin importarme, lo alejo de un golpe, propinándole uno en los bajos, lo que hace que me suelte instantáneamente, me alejo de él, chocando contra alguien.

-¡Perra!.-grita, cayendo de rodillas a mis pies, doy tres pasos atrás, de nuevo choco contra algo, tomo lo que sea que este a mis manos, la gente no se da cuenta de nada, Ángela esta muy lejos de mi, esta con Giovanii en arrumacos.

-Y-yo.-me giro, pero en vez de eso me tambaleo, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con alguien más, sus ojos me escuadrilla de pies a cabeza...¡Otro pervertido!

Gimo por lo bajo, coloco mi mano en mi boca para soltar un chillido. Algo en mi me decia que esto era mala idea, yo y mi maldita cabeza hueca, cierro los ojos antes de volver abrirlos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los ojos oscuros azabache me miran cautelosos, cabellos enrulados caen en su frente, sus cejas se arquean con preocupación, sus labios rosados se entre abren, suelto un gemido más, su mirada no aparta la mía, y por una fracción de segundos estoy suspendida solo con la mirada, un sentimiento de tranquilidad abarca todo mi ser, incluso puedo apostar que estoy a salvo.

Pero algo tiene que romper la burbuja y es el maldito hombre, su mano dura cae sobre mi hombro, encajándome los dedos, me gira en un dos por tres, para encontrar sus ojos grises llenos de ira.

-¿Pensabas huir?.-me le quedo mirando, quiero salir corriendo, pero no puedo mis pies están trabados, trato de hablar pero mi boca seca no me lo permite.

-N-no.-digo por lo bajo, un nudo en mi estomago y garganta se instala en mi. Me quedo parada, y antes de que pueda evitarlo, sus fuertes brazos me atrapan de nuevo, una de sus manos bajan por mi trasero hasta mis piernas, me siento asqueada, cierro los ojos con fuerza, pensando que en cualquier momento Ángela vendrá por mi, pero un rápido jadeo hace que los abra, ya no estoy entre sus brazos, al contrario son remplazados por una chaqueta de pana.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de recapitular lo sucedido: Jules tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su quijada, Jules tratando de soltar un golpe al hombre de ojos oscuros, Jules azotado contra la pared por el brazo del hombre de ojos oscuros, yo siendo arrastrada lejos de la muchedumbre, el aire azotando mi rostro.

Me quedo quita, mirando al vacío antes de regresar ala realidad, me tambaleo sobre mis tacones antes de ser tomada de nuevo por el codo, cabellos caen en mi boca, me quedo con los labios entre abiertos al desconcierto. «_¿Pero que merde ha pasado?» _

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-cierro los ojos de nueva cuenta, permanezco por un momento antes de parpadear varias veces y sonreír, aun que parece más una mueca.

-S-si.-tartamudeo, miro fijamente los compasivos ojos del hombre frente a mi, la luz de la luna le favorece, cabello negro como la noche salvajemente arreglado en rulos, cejas y ojos azabache, piel levemente bronceada, una camisa azul claro junto con unos jeans oscuros y zapatos abiertos, una mochila pende de su hombro, junto con una bufanda.

-Oh mi Dios ¡Tus brazos!.-alega, miro desconcertada a mis brazos y muñecas, marcas de dedos aparecen en mi, mañana los hematomas serán peor, le sonrió sin preocupación.

-No es nada.-le doy una leve sonrisa antes de derrumbarme, me acuclillo con mi cabeza en mis manos, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Si este hombre no esta, posiblemente estaría siendo abusada! niego con la cabeza, antes de dejar fluir mi llanto, solo quiero regresar a casa, tomar un té y tumbarme en la cama.

-¡¿Como que nada?! ¡Mira tus brazos! ¡Matare a ese hijo de puta!.-vuelve a gritar, sorbo mi nariz antes de levantar el rostro, sus puños se ciernen en su pantalón, miro desee abajo, es guapo, lo suficiente como para sacar un suspiro.

-No, no, no, estaré bien...fue mi culpa...por favor...no hagas nada.-pido con voz lastimera, me abrazo a mi misma, aferrándome ala idea de que Edward venga por mi, pero se que es errónea esa idea.

-¡Tú...! ¡Agh!.-frunce el ceño, me levanto con dificultad por culpa de los tacones, le sonrió, casi llegamos ala par, toco con mi dedo índice su ceño, el hace viscos.

-Por favor...no frunzas el ceño...me recuerdas alguien, te vez más guapo sin esa expresión.-el rubor de mis mejillas vuelve aparecer, como siempre, parpado antes de mirarme con agradecimiento.

-Esta bien...por ti..¿Um?

-Bella.-le extiendo la mano, el la mira antes de sacar una de sus manos de sus bolsillos.

-Hermoso, como la poseedora del nombre.-me guilla un ojo, parece que la tensión se ha ido.

-Me encantaría saber, quien pose el nombre de mi acompañante.

-Ethan Mellarck.-estrecho su mano, disfrutando de nuestro contacto.

-Gracias...por todo, es momento de que me vaya.-digo, frunzo los labios ante la idea, aun que hace unos momentos me parecía la mejor de las ideas.

-Buen, en ese caso tal ves yo podría...

-¡Bella!.-la voz preocupante de Ángela me asalta, giro mi cabeza a la entrada, donde es acompañada por Giovanni quien mira de mala manera a Ethan.

Corre a mis brazos con tacones y su bolso, Giovanni la espera en la entrada, su mirada insinuaos hacia Ethan me hace vomitar, miro Ángel quien tiene todo su maquillaje recorrido.

-¿Estas bien? Me asuste mucho cuando escuche de la pelea, te busque por todas partes hasta que Jules dijo que saliste con un tipo, dijo que lo golpeo, lo siento tanto Bell's, Jules no quería propasarse.-«_¡Aja!».- _En vedad, que pena, vamos te llevo a casa.-toma mi ante brazo, guiándome lejos de Ethan, de nuevo esa punzada de miedo se instala en mi, me zafo de su agarre y retrocedo.

-Lo siento tanto, Ang, siento arruinar tu velada, tan bien que la estabas pasando, descuida, lo menos que puedo hacer es irme a mi casa, sola, gracias por todo, tomare un taxi.

Antes de que pueda reclamar, camino con paso constante, no quiero volver a recordar lo sucedido, sigo caminando es cuando me doy cuenta de que traigo una chaqueta, de seguro es de Ethan, me giro a regresársela, me mira con tranquilidad cuando se la devuelvo.

-Gracias.-murmuro, no tengo mi cartera ¡MERDE!; grito en mi interior, no quiero regresar al maldito bar, pero esa cartera es mi vida.

-¿Buscabas esto?.-mi cartera de piel esta frente a mi, la tomo y la estudio es la mía...¿Como la consiguió?

-Tú amiga vino y me la entrego, muy amable por cierto, me dijo que si te conocía y mentí, dije que si, así que espero que aceptes mi invitación de acompañarte a casa.-me da una sonrisa maliciosa, me sonrojo brevemente.

-E-esta bien.-«_¡Mierda! Isabella tu sales de una y entras a otra» _Mi conciencia, me reprende, le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Tienes problemas con las motos?.-pregunta, trago duro, claro que no,pero... ¡Traigo vestido!.-No...pero traigo vestido.-su mirada viaja por mi cuerpo.-no es problema.-toma de nuevo mi mano, su tacto es cálido...como el de Edward.

Lo sigo hasta el estacionamiento del club, una motocicleta harley davidson chopper clásica esta aparcada junto con dos cascos, me tira uno y lo atrapo, lo coloco en m cabeza, abrocho el casco.-Woo...te ves genial, sexy.-me sonríe de una forma derritidora, le sonrió de vuelta, se sube ala moto, le sigo, con gracia me monto en ella, abriendo mis piernas.

-Agárrate.-dice, tomo sus costados con miedo, el motor cobra vida, cierro los ojos con fuerza, empieza a moverse suavemente, casi imperceptible.-¡Sujétate bien!.-grita, me aferro con unñas a su camisa, pero no es suficiente, la velocidad aumenta, haciendo que suelte un grito, sin pensarlo abrazo con fuerza su dorso, casi puedo apostar a que esta sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien!.-grita sobre el viento, me aferro más, las luces de San Francisco centellean, me aferro aun más cuando pasamos por los coches, milagrosamente sobrevivimos, le dicto la dirección cuando llegamos al centro, el asiente y continua manejando como desquiciado.

Cierro los ojos, pero es peor aun la sensación, me abrazo aun más a él, cuando veo el bar donde Edward me invito sonrió, estamos cerca, pronto miro por el horizonte el complejo de apartamentos, disminuye la velocidad, en cuanto llegamos me siento mareada, quito el casco, y se lo entrego, sin cuidado bajo, levantando mi vestido, lo acomodo y acomodo mi cabello, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tienes la nariz roja, como Rodolfo...en ti se ve genial.-otro sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas ¿Cómo el lo hace?

-Gracias, por todo y por el cumplido, Ethan, tal vez luego nos veamos.-le extiendo la mano, quita antes las llaves de la harley, salta de ella como si lo hiciera cientos de veces, me da la mano.

-Eso me encantaría, claro, si tu quieres, dime Bella. ¿No me invitarías a tomar un café?.-me guilla un ojo, el calor aumenta en mi cuerpo, casi siento como su mirada me moja las bragas.

-E-esta bien...considerando de que me salvaste de un pervertido y me meto con un violador.-su cara decae, suelto una gran carcajada que suena en toda la cuadra.

-¡Eres muy mala!.-farfulla, me doblo de la risa, debió de haber visto su cara.-Con quien te salvo.-niega con la cabeza herido, me devuelve la risa.

-E-esta bien, pasa.-abro las puertas del edificio, camino hasta el elevador, traigo tacos y no pienso caminar hasta arriba, el me sigue, nos quedamos en silencio en todo el trayecto al elevador, es cómodo el silencio, cuando el timbre suena en mi piso, salgo y el me sigue de cerca, paro en la puerta de m departamento, busco en mi bolso hasta hallar mis llaves.

Cuando meto la llave, la mano de Ethan me detiene.-Descuida Bella, si no quieres, esta bien, nos vemos.-me sonríe y suelta, niego.-No, esta bien, andando.-la puerta se abre en un chas, tomo la perrilla y lentamente abro la puerta.

_¡Pff!_. De un parpadeo las luces se enciende, mis ojos se recuperan, parpadeo antes de que mis pupilas se dilaten, trago duro, frente a mi sentado en el sofá, un Edward Cullen, cruzado de piernas y brazos me mira enojado, le sonrió y rio con timidez.

-Hola.-le saludo, me abro paso caminando hasta el, tambaleándome un poco cobre mis tacones, Edward me sonríe y depuse se coloca serio, Ethan entra después de mi, su sonrisa cuerva decae, Edward alterna su mirada y la mía.

-¿Dónde estabas _Isabella?_.-hace hincapié en mi nombre, me muerdo el labio nerviosamente.-Estaba con Ángela y mis amigas ¿Por? pensé que ya no te vería por un buen tiempo.-refuto, dejo caer mi cartera en la mesa del café, Ethan me mira curiosamente.

-Oh...eso, cambie de opinión, dime ¿Tú también?.-la voz de Edward es de sarcasmo, cierro los ojos para que no me frustre.

-No, no eh cambiado, ahora si me disculpas, tengo vistas.-señalo a Ethan, Edward le da una rápida mirad antes e continuar.-Perfecto, atiende a las visitas me voy ala cama, te veo haya.-pronuncia con monotonía.

-¿Cama? ¿Dormir? ¡Edward!.-grito ahora si enojada, se encoje de hombros.-Vamos nena, cuando todo este listo tu y yo dormiremos juntos...siempre.-me guilla el ojo, se gira y se encamina hacia la puerta del dormitorio, doy pasos grandes hasta tomarlo desprevenido pro el hombro.

-¡Edward! ¡Vete!.-grito.-Nopi, Bell's esta es mi casa ¿No? _esposa mía._

Creo que estoy a punto de explotar.

-Disculpen, interrumpo ¿algo?.-Ethan se acerca, cuidadosamente, manteniendo la mirada de Edward.

-Si-No.-gritamos, al mismo tiempo.

-Oh...bueno, cuando arregles tus problemas con tu_ hermano_, Bella me llamas.-rápidamente escribe en un papel su numero y su nombre.-Aun me debes un café.-me guilla un ojo, otro sonrojo aparece.

-¿_Hermano?.-_Edward suelta una carcajada, de esas contagiosas, hasta el punto de sacarle lagrimas, me encojo de hombros y cuento hasta 10 para no sacarlo a patadas.

-Si, o que ¿eres?.-levanta Ethan una ceja consternado.

-Bueno, querido _"hermano" _creo que esta hermosa mujer te ah, embaucado, no soy su _hermano, _como piensas, soy su... '_esposo' _

Mis piernas flaquean, la boca de Ethan se entre abre.-Oh...bueno yo...

-_¡No! _Ethan, no es mi _esposo... _es mi amigo, sobre protector, no pienses algo mal de mi, en verdad...me gustas, me gustaría volver a verte; cuando mi amigo no este, ¿Estaría bien?.-levanto una ceja esperanzada.

-Okei, esta bien Bella, solo porque me agradas mucho y gustas.-hay va, otra sonrisa saca-suspiros.

-Gracias, hasta pronto.-sin que tenga que encaminarlo, sale del departamento, me despido de él con la mano...

¡Ahora si Edward Cullen!; me giro sobre mis tobillos a encararle, pero para mi sorpresa él ya no esta ahí, miro a todos lados buscándole, la puerta de mi dormitorio esta cerrada y sale luz por la rendija, me camino hacia dentro, donde un Edward relajado y molesto me espera tumbado en mi cama en pijama.

-¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo aquí?, ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?.-pregunto exaltada, cierra los ojos tranquilamente, antes de responder.

-Bien, cariño, la palabra "_mierda_" me molesta que la uses, no es apropiado de mi esposa decir esa palabra, primera pregunta: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?: pues es obvia, voy a dormir, en _mi _cama, con _mi _esposa, segunda pregunta: La conseguí con Claire, no la regañes ni nada por el, estilo solo estaba cumpliendo mis ordenes, ahora si no te molesta es hora de dormir.

La luz de la habitación se apaga, suspiro pesadamente, contra este hombre nadie puede, es tan... ¡Irritante! si, esa es la maldita palabra.

-Muy bien cariño, primero: la palabra _mierda_ es mi palabra, no me molestare en quitarla de mi vocabulario, me gusta, segundo: no, no es obvia la respuesta, ya que según yo entiendo, ¡Esta es mi casa! y no estamos legalmente casados, solo _fingiendo, _tercero: Claire, es mi amiga, así que no te preocupes, cariñito. Ahora, si me disculpas también tengo sueño, y veo que te has apoderado de mi lado de la cama, lo que en cierta manera me sobre molesta, como una... _mierda_, buenas noches.

A tientas, camino hasta mi lado de la cama, no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para discutir, enciendo la lámpara de noche, es cuando me doy cuenta de que Edward se ha quedado dormido, niego con la cabeza antes de regresar a buscar mi pijama, me quito el vestido, ya que él esta dormido, lo dejo caer, quito mi sostén y me colocó mi camisa holgada de los Beatles que me llega hasta medio muslo, no me molesto en recoger mi cabello, quito las cobijas y me tumbo a su lado, apago la luz.

El maullido de Niam, me dice que esta a los pies de la cama, me quedo quita, coloco mi brazo de almohada, pero es incomodo, me duele, miro en la oscuridad como los hematomas comienzan a formarse.

Suspiro, acomodo mi cabello a un lado, cierro los ojos, las imágenes del día de hoy se rememoran en mi cabeza, como un circulo vicioso, pero el que más me duele, es el del club, tal vez me duele, porque...pensé que Edward me salvaría, cierro los ojos con más fuerza, de nuevo el nudo en mi garganta se instala.

Ya no es posible retener las lagrimas, suelto un chillido, agarro mi almohada con fuerza.

Una mano cae en mi estomago, es cálida, siento el tibio aire que expide Edward. Tiemblo con fuerza, me hago cucharita contra él, es tranquilizador, en cierta manera, no como Ethan, si no...de una manera inexplicable.

-¿Estas bien?.-en un susurro, Edward habla contra mi oídio, suprimo un sollozo.

-Si...solo cansada.-miento.-me puedes decir lo que quieras Bella...

-Lo se, solo cansada.-vuelvo a mentir, y sin que pueda de nuevo evitarlo, más lagrimas caen.-Bella...

-Shh.-pido en un grito ahogado, pero de nuevo soy sorprendía por él Edward amable, me gira de un movimiento, quedando mi cara contra su pecho, sus labios recaen en mi frente, donde los deja.

-Shh...tranquila...todo esta bien...estoy contigo.-sus labios dejan mi frente, descendiendo hasta mi nariz, donde los deja.

-¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú quien me salvo?.-exploto, parece consternado, ya que se tensa.

-Bella...no entiendo...sabes, si supiera que estas en peligro seria el primero en saltar...Bella...¡Demonios! Eres...mi _merde, _encapsulada, solo para mi...Bella, siento lo de la mañana, no volverá a suceder.-asiento, pegando mis labios a, su cuello, sus brazos me envuelven de una manera protectora, si esto es el cielo...no me arrepiento.

-Lo se, Edward...gracias.

-¿Por?

-Solo gracias.-digo, antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

-¡_Mierda! Isabella... _

Sus labios y manos dejan mi cuerpo, una de sus manos levanta mi mentón, bajo la luz de la luna sus ojos se oscurecen, no se que sea, pero me encanta, nos miramos fijamente antes de que me sonría.

Sus fragancia me embriaga, porque no se, si es realidad o no, que sus labios están unidos contra los míos, sin moverse, solo unidos, parpadeo y me pellizco para ver si no es un simple sueño, del que despertare.

-No...no es un sueño.-sonrió contra sus labios, soy la primera en dar un paso, paso mi lengua por sus labios, que automáticamente se abren, mi lengua y la suya exploran nuestras bocas, me siento como en el paraíso, un paraíso del que jamás me quiero alejar.

-¿_Que me haz echo Isabella?.-_dice, soltando mi mentón, de nuevo sus manos se posan en mi cintura, una de mis manos se acuna en su rostro.

-No lo se, ni s que tú me haz, echo, solo se que me encanta.-terminando con esa frase, de nuevo, une nuestros labios, son nuestros cuerpos quienes actúan por voluntad propia, porque mi mente y corazón están fritos por un determinado tiempo...

Y eso me encanta...a tal punto de que soy capas, de olvidarme de que estoy es un simple contrato que durara un mes, pero eso no importa, porque ahora tengo la esperanza de que ese contrato se alargue...por toda la eternidad...

* * *

**_¡Hi! ¿Como están? Espero que bien .n.n Jejeje, como ya ven, ya actualice más pronto de lo que esperaba, creo que muchas me quieran ahorcar por el cap jejejje, aun que espero que no xD En el sig cap, hay mucho más dramon xD por que se ven los sentimientos de mi querido Edward bipolar .n.n. muchas se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado xD Pero ya no digo más. ¿que les parecio en Edward celostino? e.é Jejejeje. _**

**_¿Me Dejan un Reviewr? (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy 3_**


	12. Chapter 12: Es lo mejor que tengo

_**Este Capitulo contiene algo de Lemmon, si eres persona sensible, abstente de leer, no me hago responsable por nada, no insultos, ni reclamos, si no te bloqueare. ¡Gracias! **_

_**Atte: Teffy.**_

* * *

¿Recién Casados?

"Si esto es amor...es lo mejor que tengo."

_"__Amor de mi vida no me dejes _  
_has robado mi amor, ahora me abandonas. _  
_Amor de mi vida ¿no lo puedes ver? _  
_tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta _  
_no me lo quites ,porque no sabes lo que significa para mí."_

_"_—_Te amo...-las palabras de ella, recaen sobre mi, no puedo evitar que mi corazón salte de alegría._— _Yo también..._— _murmuro, antes de acércame y besar sus finos labios carmín." _

El recuerdo agrio de mi pasado me hace abrír los ojos de golpe, parpadeo mientras mis ojos se acomodan a la brillante luz, levanto la cabeza, ya que algo me obstruye la visión, miro por arriba de la figura...es _Bella._

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mi mano esta sobre su estomago, estamos acostados en forma de cucharita. Cierno mi mano sobre su vientre, el glorioso aroma matutino de su cabello es intoxican te, su cabello cae sobre su espalda creando ondas.

Me giro sobre mi espalda, quedo con mi brazo enterado en su cabeza, el techo es blanco marfil, miro la penumbra, podría apostar que es muy temprano para mi gusto, me acomodo mejor sobre las almohadas, cuando lo hago, Bella se mueve un poco, se gira, ahora dejándome ver su hermoso rostro, sus mejillas están pálidas, mostrando un poco de sus pecas, sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojeras, hebras de color castaño caen en su frente, sus labios entre abiertos rosados, incitándote a besarle.

Trago duro, llevo mi mano a su mejilla, la acaricio levemente, es tan suave bajo mi contacto, roso mis nudillos contra su pómulo, su nariz se arruga, haciendo un gesto gracioso, que hace que mi corazón palpite.

Me quedo quieto mirándole, su brazo se aferra a mis costillas, su piernas se eleva, hasta mi rodilla donde la deja descansar, le miro con cierta nostalgia...la extrañare, cuando esto termine.

Me acerco lo suficiente y beso su frente, arruga su frente, su cara queda sobre mi pecho, es libre mi brazo, lo siento entumido, repaso con el su pequeña columna, sobre su camiseta.

Su respiración superficial se nivela con la mía, me quedo quieto mirándole, sus cejas se arquean cuando toma aire y después lo suelta, me siento tan intimo a su lado, como si este fuera mi lugar.

Cierro los ojos para despabilarme, pero pronto mi paz se acaba, el timbre suena, Bella se mueve inquieta, miro por la puerta de la habitación, siguen tocando, con mucho cuidado quito su cabeza de mi pecho, junto con su pierna y brazo, me quedo recostado sobre mis codos, no se ha percatado de nada.

Me levanto, pero cuando lo hago, me siento vacío, como si algo me faltara, miro a Bella, sigue plácidamente dormida, abrazando a una almohada, camino hasta la puerta, miro por el ojo antes de abrir, una cabellera pelirroja-rubia se asoma, abro la puerta, en cuando miro a una menuda mujer cargando una pila de papeles...

-Hola.-saludo, la mujer baja un poco la pila de papeles, en cuando lo hace, sus ojos azules se abren en grande; Esperen...yo conozco a esta mujer.

-H-hola.-me saluda titubeante, sin preguntarle, tomo parte de la pila de papeles, me mira absorta.-G-gracias.-vuelve a tartamudear, me mira de pies a cabeza, por lo que yo lo hago también, me siento desnudo cuando lo hace, su falda de tuvo azul se pega a su piernas delgadas y blancas, sus zapatillas negras hacen juego con su camisa blanca y su saco azul, su cabello pelirrojo-rubio caen en una coleta.

Sus labios rojos se fruncen.-Hola.-otra voz se escucha a mis espaldas, Bella sale de la habitación solo con su camiseta, esta levantada del dobladillo, puedo ver su muslo, que esta al descubierto, casi se me hace agua la boca...esta solo con su ropa interior.

-Hola, Bella.

-Buenos días, Jess ¿Qué tal anoche?.-pregunta Bella alisando un poco su cabello, Jessica le dedica una sonrisa temblorosa, por lo que Bella entre cierra los ojos.

-Bien, solo que... me asustaste.-con falsa preocupación toma las manos de Bella, ella se queda intacta.

-Esta bien, Ethan me trajo.-no puedo evitar tensarme, Bella lo nota y agacha la cabeza.

-¿_Ethan_?.-Jessica pregunta interesadamente, me quedo de pie junto a ellas.

-Si, luego te platico, dime ¿A qué haz venido?.-Bella cambia de tema, de lo cual agradezco.

-Voy hacer el desayuno, cariño.-Bella abre desmesuradamente los ojos, al igual que yo...«_¿Yo dije eso? ¡Pero que de...!»_

-E-esta bien.-las mejillas de Bella se tornan coloradas, lo que adoro, le regalo una pequeña sonrisita antes de desaparecer de la sala, camino hasta la cocina, por el desayunador puedo ver a Bella y a Jessica platicando animosamente, algo en Jessica no me cae del todo bien, tal vez su hipocresía o algo más.

Comienzo a rebuscar entre las gavetas, encuentro un poco de cereal y unas barras, necesitamos ir a comprar despensa...«_¿Yo dije eso?» _Niego con la cabeza, vuelvo a buscar, encuentro dos tazones, sirvo cereal y leche, tomo una cuchara y la hundo en mi cereal, le doy una calada, sabe bueno.

Escucho el portazo, me giro a ver a Bella, quien esta un poco sonrojada y no me mira a los ojos.

-Buenos días.-murmura apenada, su cabello esta enredado, toma parte de el y lo pasa detrás de su oreja, le sonrió, camina hasta el refrigerador, saca un bote de jugo casi vacío, lo toma directo de la botella.

-Lo siento.-se disculpa cuando nota que la miro, niego con la cabeza antes de reír un poco.

-Eres irremediable.-me giro, tomando los dos platos llenos de cereal, le entrego uno, ella lo toma con las dos manos, camina fuera de la cocina, hasta la mesa, saca una silla y se sienta, le sigo por detrás, tomo la silla y me siento, ella se recorre, mordiendo su labio inferior, le doy una sonrisa antes de tomar una cucharada de cereal.

-Jessica, me ha preguntado de ti.-aparto la mirada de mi tazón, juega con la cuchara en el tazón, hundo la cuchara en el plato.

-Oh...¿Qué pregunto?

-Nada, solo cosas.-sus mejillas enrojecen.-Ok.

…

Terminamos el desayuno, Bella limpia su boca con una servilleta, me agradece y sale de la sala-comedor.-Me voy a bañar.-es lo único que dice antes de salir de mi vista, me quedo un poco más mirando mi tazón, ya vacío.

Cierro los ojos, imaginando día a día el pasarlo con Bella...Um, no estaría mal, pero una vida de casado no es lo mío.

La cascada de agua se escucha, pero no del todo, es abordada por una canción tarareada, me quedo quieto, disfrutando de la música, es Bella.

…

Bella sale, solo usando una toalla blanca, esta envuelta en ella junto con su cabello, le sonrió antes de levantarme de la silla, me sonríe con timidez ¿No habíamos pasado ya esa fase?

-Hola.-saluda de nuevo tímida, me quedo quieto con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, están choreando sus piernas, se ve tan espectacular, como para «¡_Detente Edward!_» mi conciencia me aborda, lamo mis labios secos, le sonrió antes de levantarme de la silla.

-Me voy a bañar.-respondo cortante, ¡Joder! esta mujer me da torticolis, anoche era la maravilla del mundo y ahora...un cubo de hielo.

Paso a su lado, rosando levemente su brazos..._¡Mierda! _es tan excitante su contacto, camino directo ala habitación, tomo del lado derecho mis cosas y me meto al baño, me desvisto quedando desnudo, abro la llave, primero sale fría, justo lo que necesito.

Sin preámbulos, me zambullo en la cascada, el agua fría pega contra la piel de mis espalda, llevo agua a mi cabello humedeciéndolo, cierro los ojos, mientras siento como el agua fría actúa en mi cuerpo.

Recapitulo el día anterior...si, no fue el mejor, pero al menos sucedió algo, pude dormir con Bella, aun que fue más un dormitar, miro mis manos, estas manos tocaron el cuerpo de Bella.

Tomo la barra de jabón, la repaso pro todo mi cuerpo, haciendo espuma, lo paso por mi hombros hasta mi cuello, lo dejo en mi tórax, para atrapar más espuma.

Cierro los ojos, mientras paso la espuma por mi cara, abro los ojos cuando, escucho la llave del lavamanos.

-¿_Bella_?.-pregunto temeroso.

-Aja.-escucho, parece que esta tomando algo, abro la llave del agua «_¡Mierda! Fría», _solo una cortina nos separa y para colmo es semi trasparente, gracias a los lunares rojos que tiene, solo puedo ver el contorno de Bella atreves de ella, descubro un poco la cortina del lado del lavabo, esta cepillando sus dientes, aun trae esa maldita toalla, su cabello esta suelto, aun sin cepillar, se ve jodidamente caliente.

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?.-pregunto mirando por la mirilla de la cortina.

-Lavando mis dientes, espero que no te importe, como y compartimos la cama, pues ahora el baño ¿Qué tiene de malo?.-se encoje de hombros, tomo por detrás la llave para sostenerme, su toalla poco a poco cae de su busto, sale agua caliente por detrás.

-¡Ah!.-suelto un grito, Bella se vuelve hacia donde estoy yo, regreso a mi posición anterior y cierro el agua caliente, decido abrir el gua fría todo lo que da, me enjuago un poco, tomo el shampo y lo coloco en mis manos, lo paso en mi cabello, tallándolo levemente.

-Sobre ayer.-comienzo.-lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención que bueno, nos pealáramos.-necesitamos volver ala normalidad, bueno lo más parecido.

-Esta bien, Edward, fue cosa de nada.-miro de nuevo, sonríe falsamente, antes de tomar un cepillo del cabello, toma una parte y lo pasa por su cabello.

-No, no esta bien...Bella, me gustaría que tú y yo...

-¿Edward anoche donde estabas?.-me corta el rollo, sus facciones se endurecen.

-Con Jasper ¿Por?.-pregunto alarmado, parpadea varias veces al mirarse al espejo.

-Porque te necesitaba.-con eso concluye, trago duro, me enjuago lo restante del jabón y shampo.

-¿Q-q-que?.-tartamudeo, por un momento la respiración se me va.

-Si, anoche...lo de Ethan...el me salvo.-agacha la cabeza, su cabello cae al frente.

-¿De que manera?.-me recompongo.

-Ángela, vino y me invito a un club, fuimos y ahí conocimos a unos hombres.-no puedo evitar que mi mandíbula se tense «_¡Joder! ¿No tiene suficiente conmigo?» .-_Aja.-trago duro.

-Uno de ellos, Jules, me invito a bailar, estaba bien al principio, admito que estaba molesta contigo por lo de la mañana, por eso fui con Ángela, Jess y Lauren, pero...eso no estuvo del todo bien...-se pausa.

-Continua.-pido suplicando al cielo que no haya ocurrido nada más.

-El tipo, Jules, se...trato de propasar conmigo.-siento el agua chocar contra mi espalda tensa, aprieto las manos, formando puños, me siento impotente.

-C-continua.-un nudo en mi garganta se instala.

-Entonces...Ethan llego a salvarme, fue como un ángel caído, pero por alguna razón deseaba que fueras tú, me salvo una vez pero... él continuo, acosándome, me sentía violada, no sabes lo asqueroso que es que un hombre te toque cuando no quieres... es tan...

Me quedo callado, el gorgoteo de la regadera repica en los azulejos, lo único que se escucha es mi respiración superficial y los sollozos de Bella... _¡¿Pero que mierdas eh, echo?!_ Me quedo callado.

-Entonces...tú...no llegaste...simplemente no fuiste...él comenzó a...

Y antes de que pueda evitar, siquiera terminar la frase, la cortina se abre, mostrándome a una devastada Isabella Swan recargada contra el lavabo, su cabello cae por sus hombros mojando su toalla, esta inclinada hacia el lavabo, su pecho y hombros se contraen, cada vez que suspira... _¡Esto es una merde!_

Sin contemplaciones, a giro, atrayéndola a mi, estoy desnudo, mis brazos acunan su pequeño cuerpo, dejando sus labios contra uno de mis hombros, nos quedamos en silencio, mientras ella solloza _¡Maldita sea!_

-Shh...todo estará bien.-murmuro, quiero que crea en mis palabras, pero yo más que nadie las quiere creer.

Me alejo de ella, su cabello húmedo enmarcan su tierno rostro, sus mejillas rojas, su nariz rosada y marcas de lagrimas pro sus mejillas, se ve tan hermosa, su suave piel cremosa, su olor a fresa me inunda...es tan embriagador.

Tomo entre mis manos su rostro, lentamente lo acerco a mi, sus labios y los míos se unen, formando un simple beso, no hago el esfuerzo pro moverme, por que creo que si lo hago, algo en mi se accionara y me desmayare.

Sus pequeñas manos, tocan mi torsos, se siente tan caliente por donde toca, mis manos se aferran a su cadera, con miedo de caer, ella hace lo mismo, solo que ella toma mi rostro para posteriormente mover su mano a mi cabello, mis manos repasan el contorno de su silueta, haciendo que su toalla baje un poco más.

-T-te necesito...

Eso es suficiente, para que eso detone en mi. La tomo con las firmeza, pasando mis manos por su cintura, donde las dejo, pero ella no esta conforme, por que las suyas pasan por mi espalda, comienzo a guiarla lejos del baño, saliendo para entrar en su habitación, donde tropezamos con la puerta, le sigo guiando hasta tumbarla en la cama, estoy sobre de ella, firme a su cintura, sus manos sube y bajan por mi espalda, estoy desnudo y más que duro.

-E-edward...t-te nec-cesito.-con voz entre cortada pide, sube una de sus piernas a la cama, mi mano baja a ella, donde la acaricia, es tan...perfecta, sus manos impaciente de nuevo suben por mi cabello, jalándolo y despeinándolo, con mi codo apoyo mi peso, dejo de acariciar su pierna, mis labios descienden por su barbilla, hasta su cuello, donde se instalan para dejar una marca en el, de nuevo regreso atacar sus labios, gime cuando mi mano sube un poco, su toalla.

Una de sus manos toca mi pecho, mientras que la otra encaja sus uñas en mi espalda, no me importa, sigo vagando por sus cuello hasta su hombro, dejando besos húmedos, para posteriormente soplar en ellos, ella gime ante mi acto, de nuevo beso ahora hasta la parte superior de la toalla, que libero con mi mano, dejándome ver dos senos, perfectamente esculpidos, no muy grandes ni pequeños, perfectos, cremosos y suaves, con su pezón erecto rosado.

Con una de mis manos acaricio su silueta, para después masajearlo lentamente, quiero disfrutar de su contacto, levanto la mirada para ver a Bella, perdida en mi tacto, sus labios están entre abiertos, soltando jadeos, sonrió, así que llevo mi boca a uno de sus pesos, donde los lambo y luego chupo...Mhm, es delicioso, de nuevo gime, su mano acaricia mi cabello, moviéndome, con mi otra mano acaricio el otro, me paso y repito el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez, mi mano baja hasta su abdomen, separo mis labios de sus pesos, bajando hasta su vientre, donde lamo su ombligo y soplo en el.

-Eres...perfecta.-murmuro, ella no responde solo gime... Es tan caliente.

Me separo de ella, colocando a su lado mis brazos, sus ojos están distantes, perdidos...en un mar de sensaciones, sus manos se mueven y me atraen a ella, ahora ella es la que esta impaciente. Porque sus manos ya no solo están en mi cabello, sino que por mis hombros y torso, hasta llegar a mi camino feliz.

-Edward.-susurra, nos detenemos por completo, le miro dudoso, tal vez ya pase la línea.

-Q-quiero que me folles.-mis ojos se abren descomunalmente ¡¿Follar?! Pero eso solo se hace si...no amas ala persona, yo...la amo.

«¿Amor? ¿Seguro Edward?» jadeo, ladeo la cabeza para miarle a los ojos, no hay ni una pisca de humor, levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla, tiembla a mi acto.

-Yo no follo Bella, yo hago el amor.-incluso yo me sorprendo, de nuevo me acerco a ella, y beso de nueva cuenta sus dulces labios.

Ella gime por mis respuesta, de nuevo acaricio su cuerpo con desesperación, aun que para mi se me hace eterno, ella gime y gime cada vez que beso algo parte de su cuerpo, mi mano pasa por su vientre, desplegando mis dedos a sus lados, sin pensarlo introduzco uno de ellos.

-¡Edward!.-grita alarmada y excitada, esta más que húmeda, meto otro de mis dedos en su pliegues separándolos un poco, se sube un poco más ala cama ya que caemos en la orilla.-Eres...sexy.-pronuncio sin coherencia, ella gime, pero ahora ella me sorprende, cuando estoy dispuesto a meter otro dedo dentro de ella, se gira sobre mi, dejando su cuerpo sobre el mío, su cabello húmedo cae a los lados, se sienta por mi cintura, sus manos recorren mi pecho, su boca besa la mía, pero comienza a besar mi cara dejando pequeños besos, bajando hasta mi cuello, por mis hombros mordisqueándolos un poco, haciendo me gemir por lo alto, de nuevo por mis tetillas, donde atrapa una y la retuerce, es doloroso pero gratificante.

Besa mi corazón y deba un beso marcado, de nuevo, sigue bajando por mi camino feliz, se baja chocando su sexo con el mío, no puedo evitar gruñir, muerde su labio levemente, antes de quedar ahorcajadas de mi, sentada sobre mis rodillas, sus manos recorren desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico, donde lo retuerce un poco.

¡Joder! toma mi miembro, y lo jala levemente, se pone un poco roja cuando lo toca, con cuidado de nuevo lo jala, parece una niña con juguete nuevo.

-¡Joder Bella!.-gruño, a ella le da satisfacción, por que sigue jugando, mete un poco mas sus manos, jugando con mis bolas y apretándolas, eso duele pero de una manera deliciosa, maliciosamente se agacha.

De nuevo jala mi pene, pero ahora soy sorprendido, porque lo jala con los dientes, lame primero la punta, luego sigue, poco a poco hasta metérselo, lo succiona un poco... _¡Merde!_ sigue con su labor, bajo mis manos tomando su cabeza y guiándola, lo hace primero lento, suave, para después, rápido, muerde.

-B-bella...me vendré.-digo entre jadeos, lo hace más rápido ahora, cierro los ojos de sobre manera excitada, creo que me dará una hemorragia nasal.

-E-eso es lo que quiero...-dice aun con mi pene erecto en su boca, siento como me desbordo dentro de su boca, traga duro antes de separase de mi, en sus ojos arde el deseo, creo que ya no podre más.

La levitando de un tirón de mis piernas, medio cargándola sobre mi miembro, mueve su trasero alrededor de el, sin contemplaciones, la tomo, se hunde lentamente sobre mi, sonrió con satisfacción, ante su rostro con placer, sus ojos están cerrados fuertemente, nos giramos lentamente, dejándola acostada sobre mi cuerpo, sus piernas se envuelven a mi alrededor, evitando querer salir, pasan unos minutos antes de que ella abrazó sus ojos y me mire de forma complacida.

-P-or fa...

Y antes de que continúe, me muevo sobre ella, me hundo lo más que puedo, cierra de nuevo los ojos, ahora entre abriendo sus labios, me apoyo con los codos, y dejo un suave beso en su boca, ella de nuevo los abre.

-Dime si duele.-pido, ella siente, salgo poco a poco de ella, ella niega con la cabeza.-No, no te vayas.-suplica, niego con la cabeza, beso su nariz, entonces de nuevo me hundo, sigo con mi trabajo, ella se aferra a mis hombros, encajándome las uñas, no me importa porque es delicioso su contacto, de nuevo, otra vez.

….

-¿Entonces es esto hacer el amor?.-su mano cae en mi pecho, beso su coronilla.

-Eso creo, es la primera vez que lo hago.-murmuro, mis mejillas se tiñen rosas. ¿_Rosadas? _

-Entonces...me gustaría repetirlo.

-Eso seria genial.-acaricio su brazo, pasando mis dedos sobre su cremosa piel.

-Okei, Edward...me gustaría saber más de ti.-pide, suspiro pesadamente antes de sonreír.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué tal esta tarde?.-pregunto, ella levanta su rostro, sus ojos chocolate tienen un nuevo brillo.-Esta bien.

-¿Ala hora del almuerzo?.-ella asiente, beso sus labios, mordisqueando un poco su labio inferior.

-Okei, por cierto, tengo que ir a trabajar.-rio sin ganas, ella levanta su cara hacia la pared del lado de la puerta, su reloj marca casi las 12pm.

-¡_Mierda!.-_ pronuncia, se levanta rápidamente, dándome un vistazo rápido de su bien formado trasero.

-Me gusta lo que veo.-pronuncio tendido en la cama, ella se gira sonrojada.

-Me gustaría ver más de ti.-sus labios se curvan, sacándome el aliento.

-Esta bien, te daré más en la noche.-le guiño un ojo, ella se pone colorada.

-¡Edward!.-vuelvo a reír, ella niega con la cabeza, camina hasta su cajonera, saca de ella unas bragas y un sostén negro, los coloca en su bello cuerpo, sigue su ruta hasta el armario, donde toma una falda gris una camisa blanca sin mangas y un saco gris.

-¿Ese es tu atuendo?.-pregunto consternado, asiente.-es el uniforme del trabajo, primero se coloca la blusa, luego la falda gris de tubo, seguido de su saco, rebusca en las cajas de zapatos, saca unas zapatillas negras.

Acomoda un poco su cabello, ahora seco con sudor.

-Creo que seria mejor otro baño.-levanto las cejas, ella niega con la cabeza.-Me encantaría, pero ahora no.-toma de un estante un perfume, lo rosea por su cuerpo, me da una ultima mirada.

Estoy desnudo ante ella, no traigo sabana ni nada que me cubra, lo que amo, lame sus labios, se estira hasta alcanzarme, me da un leve beso antes de levantarse.

-Nos vemos.-sale de la habitación como toda una mujer de negocios, se despide con la mano, veo por la puerta que toma su bolso y sale del departamento.

Me quedo mirando al techo, remunerando como hice el amor con Bella _«¡Woo!» _es mucho mejor que el sexo.

Me levanto luego de un rato, regreso al baño, dándome un regadera so, me coloco unos bóxer, un traje Armani azul claro sin corbata, tomo las llaves que están en la mesa donde comimos, junto con una nota de Bella.

_"Edward, gracias por lo de la mañana, definitivamente es mucho mejor despertar haciendo el amor que peleando, jijiji, espero que no se te olvide, lo que me prometiste, contarme de ti. ¿Nos veremos en el almuerzo? espero que si, te dejo una copia de las llaves del departamento, y Um...¡Que te vaya genial!_

_Atte: Bella. _

_Psd: No hagas un desastre en el departamento."_

Guardo la nota, junto con las llaves, sonrió, apago las luces antes de darle un ultimo vistazo al departamento.

Creo que no es tan malo ser un casado, incluso creo que me puedo acostumbrar...si es junto a Bella...

* * *

**_¡Mis nenas! ¡Uff! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar xD lo lamento tanto, es que...¡ Uff! Me fui de viaje, para encontrar algo de inspiración y si que la encontré, pronto sera mi graduación, ando sensible TwT así que perdónenme, jijiji._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas ya me lo demandaban, lo lamento, ya saben, tareas, esas cosas, que ni hay que mencionar, por cierto, ¿les gusto el lemmon? antes había echo un fic, +18, pero creo que no me salio bien, trate de agregar algo de pasión y amor, espero que les guste._**

**_No se si, haré otro cap con lemmon, todo depende como reaccionen, Um...que más... ¿Alguna duda? espero que nopi._**

**_Bueno, sin más, las dejo. No olviden que... ¡Las AMO-DORO! sin ustedes no soy nada, vivo de mis lectoras. (:_**

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**

**_Atte: Teffy. _**


	13. Chapter 13: Nadie Es Lo Que Aparenta

¿Recién Casados?

"Nadie es lo que aparenta"

_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo? _  
_¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira? _  
_A veces, pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar por qué_

Las puertas del elevador se abren en el cuarto piso, el mío, el tic de que llegue suena, en cuando se abren, lo primero que veo es a Marck y Lili, charlando como de costumbre en la cafetera, los demás están ocupados en sus tareas pero eso cambia cuando mi zapatilla resuena en el suelo, todos levantan la vista a mirarme.

Creo que no es normal ver a: Isabella Swan la mojigata llegar tarde a su perfecto trabajo, no por nada me promovieron, tomo mi bolso en mano y camino con pasos inertes, cada mirada se dirige hacia mi, de vez en cuando les devuelvo la mirada y ellos la partan.

Abro la puerta de mi oficina, en cuanto lo hago me siento a salvo, la cierro detrás de mi colocándome detrás de ella, dejo escapar el aire de alivio, suelto mi bolso en una de las sillas, camino frente a mi computador, miro los papeles frente a mi, son 10 manuscritos que revisar para hoy.

Una notita verde de Victoria sobre ellos me alerta y con mano temblorosa la tomo.

_"Bella, te dejo los manuscritos de Dana Strack y Mirna Wolker, por favor revísalos, en cuando lo hagas ve a mi oficina, James esta con Jamie por un asunto de la escuela._

_¡Gracias!"_

Dejo la nota en el margen de la computadora, comienzo con el primer manuscrito.

_"¿Real o no?"_

_"-¡¿Como quieres que te perdone? ¿Eh? Si ya me has lastimado lo suficiente._

_Tenia tantas ganas de gritarle de decirle lo mucho que le odio, fui un atonta al creer que me amaba y que le amaba._

_-¡Alex!...-su grito se escucho por toda la calle, la noche se hacia mas densa, el frio era congelador, pronto gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, sin importarme a donde iría me alejaría de él solo de él..._

_-¡Vete ala M*erda! ¡Me J*diste la vida!.-quería gritar, pero solo podía insultar, me asfixio, sin embargo nadie lo ve, nadie me puede ayudar, muero de asfixia por no poder gritar._

_-¡Por favor escúchame!.-entre la lluvia pude ver su silueta, sus cabello negro azabache, su ojos grises como la niebla, su tez pálida y su mirada cambiante._

_-¡NO! ¿Por que escuchar mas mentiras? ¡Me has J*dido la Vida! ¿Sabes lo importante que era esa competencia? ¿Lo sabes? No lo creo._

_Tenia que alejarme, pero algo me lo impidiera un presentimiento, por mas que quisiera correr no podía._

_Un brazo me atrapo, colocan-dolo en mi hombro una respiración se hizo presente en mi odio, era el lo sabia, me quede parada frente a un café, todas las personas nos veían._

_-Por favor..._

_-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Acaso ella te lo pidió? ¿La amas tanto? _

_Son tantas preguntas, que me ahogan, pero sin poder pronunciarla..._

_-Por que tenia, me odiaría si no lo hiciera, no me lo ah pedido lo eh tenido que hacer...no quisiera contestarte la siguiente pregunta por que se que dolerá y será la verdad._

_-Dila...-suplico al borde de las lagrimas._

_Los segundos pasan, y el silencio reina, solo el agua caer es la música que me tranquiliza para seguir a su lado y no vomitar del asco que me provoca Erik..._

_-Si...la amo mas que mi propia vida, siempre ha sido mi primera elección...pero ahora te miro y creo que...todo se ha ido la carajo, al momento en que entraste ala plataforma fuiste como un ángel caído, todo, tus ojos chocolate, su sentido de la coordinación, tu sentido del humor, tus sentimientos, tu cabello castaño, y tu mirada..._

_Quiero llorar, pero lo suprimo los dos nos hacemos daño, pero como decirle que le quiero, si el mismo me ha confesado que a ama mas, que me haya dicho que soy su segunda lección no cambia nada._

_-Erik...te odio, todo lo que concierne a ti me da asco, eres una bazofia para la humanidad, tal vez te hubiera podido perdonar si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, pero ahora mira las consecuencias, quisiera decirte que te perdono o te amo, pero me es imposible tu mismo has acabado el poco amor que tenia dentro de mi...perdona pero no puedo estar a tu lado eres...todo lo que odio en una persona..."_

Abro la boca en grande, suelto un jadeo «_¡¿Como Erick pudo hacer eso?!» _niego con la cabeza pasmada, voy por mi 3 libro consecutivo de Dana, es una genial escritora, paso la hoja, pero me detengo, cuando la miro...su cabellera pelirroja, su vestido azul pegado a su silueta, sus zapatillas de tacón negras y su porte impecable.

-Bella, ¿Por qué haz llegado tarde?.-trago duro, Victoria me mira de forma interrogativa, le sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento Victoria, prometo que no volver a suceder.-le doy otra sonrisa inquisidora, entre cierra los ojos antes de negar.

-Me sorprende mucho de ti Bella, es algo extraño, dime ¿Algo nuevo?.-levanta una ceja castaña-pelirroja, vuelvo a negar.

-¿Te comieron la legua los ratones?.-niego.-No, solo estoy un poco...

-¿Cuándo te casaste?.-suelta la bomba, mis ojos se abren en grande, mientras que victoria me mira de forma amenazante.

-Um...el fin de semana.-contesto inocentemente, pero parece que ha Victoria no le hace gracia, camina hasta la silla frente ala mía, se cruza de piernas al igual que de brazos, me mira de forma desdeñosa.

-¡Woo! El fin de semana...-se calla.

-Victoria, yo te quería contar, lo juro pero fue algo pequeño...solo...

-¿Cuándo te lo propuso?

-¿eh?

-Riley ¿Cuándo te lo propuso? no lo eh visto en meses.-bufa, me siento cohibida, me encojo de hombros antes de morder mi labio, los ojos de Victoria me buscan incontables veces, rio de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno...este, hum...

-¿No es el verdad? ¿entonces quien es?.-se recarga en el escritorio de madera con los codos en el, me hago para atrás.

-Él es... solo alguien, lo conocerás pronto, te lo aseguro. Dime ¿Quién te dijo que me case?.-me agacho ala misma distancia frente a ella, retrocede el cuello.-Bueno, no es noticia vieja, lo primero que me chismearon fue la 'boda del siglo' que te habías casado, luego le pregunte a Stanley y lo confeso todo, cúlpame por ser una mamá pollo.-me saca la lengua, me dejo caer en el respaldo.

-Ahora entiendo las miradas acusadoras... matare a Jessica ¡No puede por ahí contando que me case!.-grito desesperada, ¿Cómo lo ha podido logar?, tomo el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos, lo presionó un poco.

-Esta bien si quieres hacerlo, pero no la culpes, es tú amiga, esta feliz, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el mono?

-Se llama...

Y antes de que pueda responder la chismes Stanley aparece, su cabeza rubia-pelirroja teñida sobre sale por el marco de la puerta, su falta tubo se pega a sus piernas, en sus manos trae varias carpetas, en cuando me mira traga duro notablemente, Victoria voltea la cabeza.

-Victoria, necesito que me firmes estos papeles.-agita las carpetas, Victoria suspira con resignación.

-Esta bien, ya voy.-se gira hacia mi, me da una sonrisa lastimera.

-Bella, de rato hablamos, quiero saber el nombre de quien robo tu corazón, ah, y lo quiero conocer.-se levanta de la silla, acomodando su vestido azul claro, camina moviendo las caderas hasta Jessica quien le entrega los papeles, salen de mi oficina cerrando la puerta.

Me vuelvo a quedar solamente con mi libro "_¿Real o no?" _retomo mi lectura.

…

La tarde se me va volando, en cuanto me doy cuenta estoy por terminar el 4 libro de Dana de "_¿Amar u Odiar?" _

_"-Esta ser la ultima oportunidad ¿Lo sabes verdad?.-aun que mi corazón gritaba por decirle, algo en mi me lo impedía._

_-Si...y espero que no se la ultima.-tenia ganas de abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le amaba._

_-Lo será, lo se...-calle antes de que hablara de mas._

_-¿Me concederías esta pieza?.-su mano, la extendió hacia mi, no sabia si sonreír o llorar, solo sabia una cosa "Siempre serás tu..."_

_-Si..._

_Fue un susurro nulo, pero perfecto._

_Un que podía sentir el nerviosismo, era mágico, su mano la llevo a mi cadera, parecía como si no me quisiera romper, mas de lo ya estoy. Su otra mano la llevo junto con la mía y la alzo parecía un vals, acompasado y lento, me movía con torpeza...pero eso me recordaba que era humana..._

_-"Porque te quiero y te necesito _  
_Arrastrándome debajo de mi piel _  
_Como un hambre como quemándome _  
_Para encontrar un lugar que nunca he estado _  
_Ahora estoy destrozado y me desvanezco _  
_Pero no puedes tener lo que me quedo"_

_Comenzó a cantar en mi oído, tenia que tener fuerzas para no caer frente a el y gritar frente a el y todo el mundo "Nunca te olvidare, y Nunca me olvides"_

Suelto un suspiro, eh terminado el libro tan valioso, pienso que lo tendré que comprar, lo archivo para la publicación, ahora solo quedan 6, miro el montón, tal vez termine, me dejo caer en la silla y cierro los ojos, inicio sección en la computadora y comienzo archivar los datos de Dana.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo saco de la bolsa y miro el numero es el de Edward, miro la pantalla, sin ninguna foto de él.

-_¿Hola?_.- pregunto temerosa.

-Hola, Bella...-su voz hace que lentamente me derrita, las imágenes de la mañana regresan a mi cabeza y por lo tanto viene acompañado de un sonrojo.

-H-hola Edward.-respondo, me muerdo el labio.

-¿Estas bien? te noto algo extraña.-trago duro.-No, estoy perfecta jijiji.-comienzo a reír tímidamente, en cuanto lo hago me arrepiento.

-¿Segura?.-su tono de voz es seductor, muerdo mi labio impaciente, comienzo a juguetear con la hoja de uno de los manuscritos.

-Umju.-respondo, un resoplido suena.-Bella...M-me gustaría invitarte almorzar.-cuando dice eso hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, comienzo de nuevo a morder mi labio inferior.

-En eso quedamos ¿no?.

-Si, eso, entonces ¿En media hora paso por ti?.-su pregunta parece tonta, asiento aun que no me vea.

-Claro, pero ¿Sabes donde trabajo?.-pregunto buscando una de msi tarjetas de presentación.

-Sip, muy amablemente Jessica me dio una tarjeta, descuida se como llegar _bebe_.- mi corazón se detiene por un momento _«bebe» _esas palabras son de gran alcance, lo que lo0gra un sonrojo de mi parte.

-O-okei, en media ahora... bye...Edward.-cuelgo, antes de que se retracte. Suspiro airosa de lo que dijo _«¿En verdad lo dijo o fue mi imaginación?» _cualquiera de las dos cosas me alegra haberlo escuchado.

Me tumbo en la silla, animada a seguir leyendo el ultimo libro de Dana _"¿Causa o Efecto?" _

_"-Siempre fuiste mi primera elección ¿Lo sabes?.-la respuesta era hipotética, aun así yo sabia la respuesta.-Si...pero me pregunto ¿No fui tu segunda elección?.-era tonto preguntar, mas no imposible responder._

_-No..._

_-No me mientas, me lastimas.-digo un tanto enojada, ¿Que quiere que haga? ¿Que me quede siendo la segunda opción?_

_-Yo...¿De que forma quieres que te responda?.-pregunta al borde del eterismo, sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos, parece una lucha de miradas, al final yo cedo y agacho la mirada, no puedo evitar ese sutil sonrojo._

_-De la misma forma en que me preguntaste.-respondo con un atisbo de alegría en mi voz._

_-"Siempre has sido, y serás mi primera elección, eh tenido que subestimar-te y subestimar-me...Pero ahora me doy cuenta: Te amo como la primera vez, te amo como la segunda vez y te amare...hasta el fin de mi existencia"_

_Eso me deja pasma ¿Como responderle? me ah dejado sin palabras._

_-Yo..._

_-No digas mas._

_Me cubre con sus brazos, su chaqueta esta mojada al igual que yo, la luna de las estrellas nos cubre con su manto, poso una mano sobre su pecho gélido, levanto la vista el me mira intensamente, mira al cielo y recita "Mi vida antes era vacía, pero has llegado y me has enamorado" _

_Sonrió discretamente, el lo nota y un ligero sonrojo aparece por su mejillas. Agacho la mirada evitando el contacto visual, el bufa, con una de sus manos levanta mi mentón, no puedo evitar morder mi labio._

_-No lo hagas.-me dice.-¿Hacer que?_

_-Morder tu labio es...extraño y excitante..._

_-Yo..._

_Sus labios apacibles se posan sobre los míos, son cálidos y gélidos, finas gotas de lluvia caen sobre nosotros, parece todo planeado._

_-"Siempre has sido tu, y siempre serás tu..."_

Termino el cuarto capitulo, lo cierro en cuanto miro la hora, solo un minuto y será la media hora, sonrió ante las palabras de Erick...

Cierro los ojos por un minuto imaginando que Edward es Erick y me parece...frustrante, porque en carne viva tengo a mi perfecto Erick, con sus idiotez y estupideces.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar la mirada de Edward cuando nos peleamos... fue tan electrizante, prefiero borrarla de mi mente, pero aun sigue allí.

-Tock, tock ¿Puedo pasar?.-abro los ojos instantáneamente, parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarme ala luz, de pie frente ala puerta esta Edward, su traje azul Armani se ve espectacular en él, su camisa azul clara hace juego con su conjunto, le sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Hola, adelante.-le invito, me quedo sentada en mi silla como siempre, con paso modesto camina hasta el escritorio, se detiene por un momento frente alas sillas, duda pero después retoma su camino, pasa el escritorio y se sienta en el, me quedo maravillada admirando al hombre frente a mi. ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte? fácil, lo conseguí en un bar de solteronas empedernidas, tal vez debería asistir de vez en cuando por mi amigo Hanck.

-Hola, ¿Lista?.-deja caer su mano en el escritorio, le sonrió con tranquilidad, quisiera quedarme mirándole toda la eternidad, creo que nunca me cansaría de mirar sus largas pestañas rubias y largas, su cabello alborotado de un tono no muy común, sus ojos verdes esmeralda que descifran tu alma y esa bella sonrisa...que hace que te derrita el corazón.

-Si, algo.-me muerdo el labio, se baja del escritorio se agacha lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.-¿Por qué fue eso?.-pregunto sumamente extrañada, ríe ligeramente, sus ojos se entre cierran cuando lo hace.

-Porque adoro el contacto de mis labios con tu piel.-eso si, es moja bragas, entre abro la boca, deja de reír, ahora su mirada se posa en mis labios, los lamo un poco y los vuelvo a cerrar.-Oh, bueno eso creo que es muy...

Y antes de que pueda replicar sus labios y los míos están en contacto, me quedo paralizando mirando como Edward tiene los ojos cerrados, mientras que una de sus manos esta presionando mi cabeza de chorlito, instintivamente llevo una de las mías a su sedoso cabello, al dejo descansar por un momento, se agacha completamente a mi altura, su legua se pasa por mis labios, los abro un poco y el se aprovecha introduce su lengua en mi boca como en la mañana, siento la necesidad de que no solo sea un maldito beso sino que se convierta en algo más.

Su lengua y la mía danza folclóricamente, mis manos impacientes se bajan a su espalda donde clavo mis uñas, el por su parte parece que se resiste algo, deseo que no termine el beso, junto a él me siento infinitamente feliz, como si hubiera encontrado mi hogar.

-¿Um...?.-un carraspeo nos hace separarnos, me doy cuenta de que estoy jadeante, los brazos de Edward me sostiene de forma protectora estoy, a su altura en el piso, en cuanto me doy cuenta no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-E-esto es... muy.

-Descuida cariño te entiendo, deberías de habernos visto cuando James y yo nos casamos, no hubo lugar que se salvara.-Victoria ríe jocosamente, me sonrojo aun más. Edward se levanta primero, cuando lo hace me da la mano, acomodó un poco mi vestido y cabello.

-E-eh, esto no es lo que parece, él y yo solamente...

-Bell's descuida, te entiendo, ahora dime ¿Él es tu famoso esposo?.-Victoria señala a Edward, me muerdo el labio, asiento levemente.

-E-eh, si, él es...

-Edward Cullen.-Edward le tiende la mano a Bella, ella sonríe complacida, se estrechan las manos, pero Edward se la lleva a los labios, deposita un suave beso en su dorso, Victoria se sonroja evidentemente.

-Victoria, Victoria Witherdale.

-Hermoso nombre.

-Gracias, igualmente, me alegro de conocer al esposo de mi amada Bella, sabes; ella es la hija que nunca tuve o quiero tener, es como mi hija, así que Edward Cullen, por más guapo y atractivo que seas, vete con cuidado con mi Bell's, aun que se vea frágil es una leona dormida al igual que yo, te falta conocer a mi esposo James, pero te advierto con cuidado.-Victoria le guilla un ojo a Edward, este se queda pasmado, rio nerviosamente.

-E-esta bien, señora Victoria yo solo...

-Victoria para ti.

-Victoria, le aseguro que Bella Swan es mi principal prioridad, puede estar completamente segura de que Bella esta en buenas manos, si usted pudiera leer mi mente, creo que se daría cuenta de cuanto la _amo.-_ «_¡Stop! ¡¿Amo?! ¡¿En realidad dijo amo?!» _

-Bueno, Edward, no leeré mentes, pero puedo ver tu alma atreves de tus ojos, y me eh quedado fascinada, en realidad amas a mi dulce Bell's, me alegro, pero como dije, le haces daño y así te ira, cuídate Cullen, mientras no este mi esposo, bien, yo te daré mi bendición, solo cuídate las espaldas Edward, creme que Charlie, no es fácil de roer.-Victoria le guiña de nuevo el ojo, Edward ríe.

-Andaré con cuidado, ahora si me lo permite, quisiera llevarme a mi _esposa _almorzar ¿No hay problema alguno, verdad?

-No, ninguno, es más llevatela pro todo el día, creo que ambos andan ganosos.-¡Mierda! Mis ojos se abren en grande, el calor fluye ne mi, rio nerviosamente, Edward también ríe.

-Como usted manda.

-Adiós.

…

Con eso salimos de mi oficina, Edward carga mi bolso en su hombro, Victoria me guiña un ojo antes de salir, el brazo de Edward esta en mis hombros, camino alejándome del bullicio que se ha formado en el piso, cuando pasamos cada uno de mis compañeros me miran impresionados incluso unos bajan sus lentes.

Me encojo de hombros, en cuanto lo hago, Edward baja su brazo, su mano se cierne sobre la mía, la miro, la toma con delicadeza entre lazando nuestras manos, le sonrió, entramos al elevador, cuando se cierra las puertas, la cara de Victoria delata al felicidad que emana.

En el trayecto del elevador no hay mucha platica, solo comentarios respecto a victoria.

…

El auto de Edward no es muy lujoso, es un Cabriolet Rabbit 89 convertible rojo, le sonrió ala modestia.

-Creí que no tenias auto.

-Bueno, no sabes muchas cosas de mi Bella.

-Ya lo creo.

-Andando.-mantiene abierta la puerta del copiloto, con cuidado entro al auto, cierra la puerta y camina hasta el asiento del piloto.

Me coloco el cinturón al igual que él, en cuanto el auto enciende, los motores ruguen, sacando algo de smock.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar al auto.-digo mirando el destartalado tablero que contiene una muñequita hawaiana.

-¿Por? es un clásico.-ríe, quita el freno de mano y arranca.

…

Lo primero que veo cuando estacionamos es un bonito restaurante _"La Bella Italia" _

Con cuidado salgo con ayuda del balletparkin que se encuentra instalado en el restaurante, en cuando miro el acabado es hermoso, dos torres se apoderan de los costados, de color vino tinto están las paredes, con un tapizado de rombos, la estrada es de madera con una alfombra roja.

-Vamos.-Edward silenciosamente se cuela a mi lado, le tomo del brazo, camino ala par junto a él, en cuanto miro el interior me asombro, el interior esta compuesto por mesas perfectamente acomodas con manteles rojos y blancos, las paredes son de madera de caoba claro, las mesas y las sillas igual de madera de roble, con cubiertos de plata, las lámparas como candelabros en cada mesa es una decoración romántica, en una plataforma pequeña que parece un escenario se encuentra un piano negro de cola, puedo ver las teclas de marfil, tiene un ventanal enorme que da para un acuario, en fin es hermoso.

La gente esta dispuesta a comer lo que hay en la carta, parejas, familias, amigos, de todo un poco están en el restaurante, el suelo es de madera como las paredes, camino haciendo ruido con mis zapatillas.

Me quedo maravillada por el restaurante, Edward me encamina alado de la barra de bebidas, me tiende la mano para sentarme, en cuando lo hago la mullida silla hace juego con mi trasero.

-Woo... esto es hermoso, no deberías de gastar tanto.-replico, Edward niega con la cabeza.

-No es necesario Bella, este es mi restaurante.-Okei, eso si es fuerte, trago duro.

-¿E-es tu restaurante?.-pregunto perpleja, él asiente pasivamente.-Si, es una inversión, junto con Jasper y Emmett fundamos este restaurante, yo soy el chef ejecutivo, Jasper es el Sou Chef y Emmett el Chef Pastelero.

-Bueno eso no me lo esperaba.-respondo, me acomodo mejor en la silla.

-Descuida _amor _todo esta bajo control, iré hablar con Jasper, descuida.

Se acerca a mi lo suficiente para depositar un beso en mi coronilla, le sonrió.

-Okei, no tardes.-le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas que curiosamente no puedo dejar de darle.

Edward desaparece por donde un camarero sale, miro todo el lugar maravillada, repaso cada relieve del local, es hermoso... simplemente perfecto y me pregunto. ¿De donde saco todo? si bueno, el es rico, pero... ¿Por qué trae un Cabriolet?

Me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, pero no paso pro alto algo...la misma rubia de la vez pasada esta aquí, la tal Jane, le miro escandalosamente, trae un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, su cabello rubio recogido en un moño dejando caer hebras de su cabello rubio en su rostro, sus ojos resaltan con su delineador negro, sus labios rojos se ven provocativos: Todo de ella es provocativo.

Me encojo en el asiento, dejo escapar el aire cuando se sienta a unas mesas de mi, el camarero se acerca a ella y platican a gusto. «_¡Claro! ¿Cómo no platicar a gusto con alguien que visita constantemente el restaurante?» _la imagen de la rubia con Edward me provoca nauseas.

Me sacudo la mala vibra y me repongo, el mismo camarero que atendió ala rubia parece.

-Señora _Cullen_, ¿Desea pedir o esperara al señor?

En cuando menciona Cullen, la rubia reacciona, busca con la mirada de donde provino el apellido, en cuanto mi mirada y la suya se conectan se eleva una sonrisita.

-No, esperare al señor.-respondo amablemente, a siente y se retira, la rubia deja caer su mentón en su mano de la mesa, me quedo mirándole fijamente, parece divertida.

Me saluda con la mano satisfecha, le frunzo el seño y suspiro, le sigo el juego, en cuanto el saludo de igual manera, toma su bolso, se levanta de su asiento y seductoramente mueve sus caderas, se palta frente a mi y se sienta.

-Hola, Bella.-lame sus labios cuando escucha mi nombre.

-Hola... um ¿Jane?.

-Jane Da Revin.-acaricia su nombre, me extiende la mano sobre la mesa, se la doy cordialmente.

-Bella Swan.-respondo, ella sonríe complacida.

-Lo se, se todo sobre ti Bella.-me da una sonrisa socarrona «_¿Que quiere decir todo?» _

-¿Qué quieres decir _todo_?.-pregunto alarmada, ella se carcajea frente a mi.

-Indague por hay, por cierto me saludas a tu padre Charles, ah y me saludas a Hanck.-me quedo tiesa ¿Cómo demonios se entero?

-Um, eso, pasado pasado.-miento, entre cierra los ojos.-Bueno, bueno, veo que tu y Edward se la pasan bomba, me pregunto ¿Cuándo se enterrara el abogado de tu pequeña farsa con Eddy?

Mi respiración se dificulta, encajo mis uñas en mi regazo, trago aire.

-Nunca, porque no es ninguna farsa, Edward y yo nos amamos.-entre que miento y digo la verdad.

-Mhm, creo que no es muy convincente, a juzgar por como los vi la otra vez, dime ¿Qué se siente que tu hombre busque a otra para satisfacerse?

-Y dime tu, ¿Qué se siente ser la piruja detrás de un hombre casado?.-levanto mi ceja altaneramente, traga duro, se retrae un poco.

-Punto para Swan, mira nena, no se quien jodidos seas tú, pero veamos, no me interesa, mientras Edward me mantenga, a su lado, tendrás que vivir con ello, no pienso dejar a Edward pasar, el y yo tenemos mucha más historia que tu y él, ¡Ja! me lo hubiera pedido y con gusto aceptaba.

-Tal vez no le gusta lo fácil.-me encojo de hombros.-mira, niñita, me vale un reverendo comino quien seas en la vida de Edward, mientras que Edward me quiera mantener a su lado estoy perfecta, yo no le hice ningún favor, solamente estoy haciéndolo pro gusto.

-No será por mucho tiempo, acostúmbrate a decepcionarte así es Edward... _"La Bestia" _¿Sabes por qué le apodan así?.-niego.-Bueno, veamos, le dicen la Bestia porque es una bestia, tiene el record de mujeriego en San Francisco, lo que me lleva a pensar ¿Ya te llevo ala cama? creo que si, a juzgar por la forma en como hablas de él, cariño no te ilusiones al final siempre regresa a mi, siempre lo hará, así se congele el infierno, te aconsejo que te alejes antes de que rompa tu corazón de niña boba, sino, pregúntale a Brithany, ella te responderá gustosa, es la ultima mujerzuela con la que estuvo... patética.

Trago duro, frunzo el ceño. La mirada de Jane es pasiva y a juzgar por su tono altanero y pedante me da la espina de que todo es verdad, pero no, Edward no es así, hoy lo ha demostrado.

-No tengo porque preguntar nada, me basta con saber que si creo que es bueno para mi lo es, se que Edward tuvo un tiene un pasado todos lo tiene. Hasta yo tengo uno. Por eso Jane, te aconsejo que seas tu la que se aleje, no pienso alejarme de Edward hasta que el no pida y no creo que sea pronto, porque cariño, si ya me hubiera querido desechar lo hubiera echo esta misma mañana, no juegues con fuego querida, Edward será la bestia, por eso me convierte en la _Bella _ya que yo puedo ver atreves de su disfraz, así que un consejo, métetelo tu comentario por el culo, porque a mi no me jodas. Se lo que es Edward.

Jane abre en grande los ojos, esta pasmada.-¡¿Como osas hablarme así?!

-¡¿Y tu como osas hablar del hombre que tu supuestamente amas mal de él?!

Ahora si me lleno el buche, se levanta de la silla, me quedo sentada.

-¡Escucha bien Isabella Swan! Más te vale que te alejes de Edward, no estoy dispuesta aguantar tus insolencias, así que vete por donde viniste ¡Piruja!

Me trato de levantar pero mi vestido se ha enganchado me quedo sentada, tratando de no levantarme de un tirón y darle una bofetada no me rebajare a su maldito nivel, a no, no soy una mierda.

Cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, cuanto hasta 10, en cuanto los abro, los ojos de Jane me escudriñan, pero veo que tiene levantada la mano, sus ojos brillan.

Cierro los ojos por instinto, me preparo mentalmente para el golpe en mí mejilla.

-¡Ahora escucha tu Jane! Te alejaras de Bella y de mi, te eh estado dejando porque mi padre conoce al tuyo, pero eso no te da derecho de insultar a mi esposa, así que ahora mismo desapareces de mi vida, tu mismo lo has dicho no _"Estaré con Edward hasta que él lo dese" _y eso es lo que deseo, así que largo, no te quiero ver cerca de mi restaurant nunca más.

Y con eso Jane se suelta del agarre de Edward que me ha salvado, los ojos de Jane se conectan con los míos mostrando la furia contenida en ella, resopla ferozmente.

-Esta bien mi querido Edward, luego no vengas llorando cuando tu queridísima esposa te lastime, cuando quieras estaré contigo Edward.

Sale meneando el trasero, me quedo sin habla, Edward esta parada frente a mi, con su porte singular, trago duro, mi boca esta seca.

-G-gracias.-tartamudeo, su mirada se clava en mi, sus ojos me muestran frustración y conmoción.

-Lamento lo de Jane, ella es una buena persona, la conozco desde chicos, se le pasara... ¿Estas bien?.-se sienta frente a mi, donde anteriormente estaba Jane, atino asentir, cierro los ojos calmándome.

-Eso fue intenso.-murmuro, él ríe.

-Claro que lo fue, ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, solo algo...conmocionada, no me importa mucho lo que dijo, no creo ni una sola palabra de ella, mientras no crea que esta mal, estaré perfecta.-le sonrió con calidez, sus ojos me traspasan.

-Me alegro, no me gustaría perderte.

-Dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-pregunto algo temerosa.

-Porque eres mi esposa.

-Oh...

-Y porque eres la persona que amo.-me quedo sin aliento y sin el habla.

-Y-yo...

-Bella, no espero nada a cambio, solo espero que me perdones en un futuro por el daño que te hare.

-Nunca me lo podrías hacer.-su mano se coloca entre mi hombro y cuello, tomando mi rostro.

-Es lo que deseo, Bella...-suspira.-te amo.

_«Bueno eso es... ¡Woo! ¡EDWARD CULLEN ME AMA!»_

-Eso es muy rápido para pocos días de conocernos, la verdad no creo en el amor a primera vista, pienso que deben de pasar algunos días o meses incluso años para enamorarte, Edward eso es muy...

Su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla.-Se que es muy pronto para decirlo, lo se...pero Bella, me haces sentir cosas que jamás sentí con alguien, espero que comprendas el efecto que tienes en mi, Bella... te amo, pero no te amo de una forma romántica, sino que... te amo por como eres, mi Bella... te amo, pero te quiero. ¿Es fácil de comprender?

Asiento, aun que no comprendo, pienso que tal vez en unos dias lo entienda. Porque creó que...me enamore de él también de una forma u otra... caí en los pies de la bestia.

-Eso creo, porque creo que me enamore de _la bestia_.

-Mhm, eso es algo...raro, pero me gusta, Bella, siento que es correcto este sentimiento por eso me atrevo a declararlo.

-Creo que las apariencias son engañosas.

-Eso me temo, porque pensé que nunca te enamorarías con ese porte de altanero.

-Jajaja, me gusta como piensas Bella, por eso me enamore de ti... Bella, te quiero, espero que eso si lo aceptes.-asiento.-Entonces creo que... ¿Somos algo como pareja?

-Que te parece ¿Recién Casados?.

-Me parece genial, mi dulce Bella.

Rio como niña pequeña que le acaban de dar un dulce. Él me sigue en la risa, pronto los dos nos encontramos sumergidos en un profundo silencio, que no es digno de profanar.

-Te quiero.

Sus labios y los míos forman un sonrisa curva entre nosotros, sus labios se unen a los míos en un casto beso, expresado todo lo que sentimos por mi parte...creo que nunca me cansare de Edward, porque él es todo lo que odio en un hombre...pero ala vez es perfecto, porque los opuestos se atraen.

¿Cuánto durara mi felicidad? Espero que sea eterna...

* * *

**_¡Nenas! ¿Como andan? jejeje Espero que bien, bueno, como ya se acercan las vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido, um, los fic's aun que creo que solo sera este, quien lea "La Niñera" bueno, pues lo borrare de Fanfiction, muchas ya me han dicho que mi falta de ortografía eh ideas, bla, bla... no lo borrare de Facebook, si lo quieren seguir leyendo les dejo el link al final, bueno pero, díganme ¿Nunca les ha pasado que terminan un capitulo y están ansiosas por subirlo que se les olvida algunas faltas de ortografía yo si, y lo lamento, bueno como sea. ¡Gracias! por leerme y las que aun no me leen ¿Qué esperan? chicas, si les gusta mi fic hagan promoción no es obligatoria .n.n. Solo digo... De todas maneras, gracias a las que me siguen en Facebook y en Fanfiction, una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras 3_**

**_¡Gracias! ¿Me Dejan un Reviewr? ¿Que les pareció Edward & Bella? ¿Y esa Jane? e.é_**

**_(Link de "La Niñera": media/set/?set=a.375402982539964.87805.305049289575334&type=3 )_**


	14. Chapter 14: Demuéstrame que me amas

¿Recién Casados?

"Demuéstrame que me amas"

_"Sueños llenan un corazón vacío _  
_Como el amor se está desvaneciendo, _  
_De todas las cosas que estamos _  
_Pero no estamos diciendo _  
_¿Podemos ver más allá de las cicatrices de _  
_Y llegar a la madrugada?"_

Tal vez este no sea un amor de película, ni mucho menos de literatura, pero me gusta, me gusta este sentimiento por _Isabella _es extraño, mágico, re-naciente, creí que nunca volvería a creer en los cuentos de fantasía, mi madre siempre nos leyó a mi y a mi hermana cuentos de príncipes y princesas y ahora entiendo la fascinación de mi hermana por ellos...

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.-Jasper es el primero en abordarme en cuanto entro ala cocina.-¿Todo de qué?.-me hago el desentendido, sus ojos azules se entre cierran.-Jaja, muy bien Cullen, si eso es lo que quieres jugar, bien.-se encoje de hombros, en sus manos porta un cuchillo, su mandil blanco esta manchado de la sangre el pollo.

-Jazz, sabes que me gustaría contarte, pero sabes, creo que no entenderías.-de un golpe corta el cuello del pollo salpicándose, me mira desdeñoso y murmura cosas por lo bajo, niego con la cabeza, coloco mis manos en mi cinturón, el sigue cortando las partes del pollo.

-Okei, esta bien, supongo que el que yo sea tu amigo, casi hermano, que conoce cada cosa de ti, que a los 8 años te coloco el termómetro por el recto a causa de tu varicela, que a los 15 años fui la única persona que se tuvo que acostar con esa policía rabo verde...

-¡Hey! Luego te lo pague...-alza en cuchillo contra mi.

-Ni que a los 18 años, haya sido yo el te salvo el trasero de esos mafiosos de las vegas, ni que yo te haya evitado contraer la herpes de Haley.

-Jazz, gracias, en verdad, pero entiende, esto es muy importante...

-¿Tan importante para no contarme?

-No, no, bueno; si, si... pero...ah.-suspiro con cansancio, dejo caer mi mano en su hombro, suspira y clava en cuchillo en la tabla, justo en el centro.-Esta bien, te lo contare.-y como un niño de 5 años le brillan los ojos, y es verdad, con Jasper eh vivido mis _Cullen aventuras_ y eso es genial, pero no se si esto lo comprenda...

-Okei, vale, te escucho.-recarga su peso en la mesa, su mano se coloca en su cintura, su cabello rubio recortado esta despeinado, sus ojos azules me miran con desesperación.

-Jazz... esto... no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero pienso que tú, en especifico me mataras... pero...

-¡Ya dilo!.-vocifera, toda la cocina se detiene, me disculpo con ellos en un asentimiento.

-Vale, vale; el caso es que me enamore de Swan...-se lo suelto, pasan 30 segundo y no dice nada, pero su expresión lo dice todo, sus cejas se arquean, sus ojos azules se dilatan y todo su cuerpo reacciona.

-Bueno, esto, me toma por sorpresa.-sopla y se gira a limpiar sus manos, comienza de nuevo a cortar el pollo, paso mis manos por mi rostro.

-Jasper, sabia que esto te iba a molestar, por eso no quería decir nada, hermano, no lo plañe solo sucedió.

-¿Así como con _Tanya?._

-Hey, eso fue un error, eso no volverá a suceder, Jasper, lo siento.-tomo su mano y la coloco en mi pecho, siento como late de solo pensar en Bella.

-Edward ¡Mírate! estas hablando como cuando estabas con _Tanya, _hermano te amo, pero no creo soportar verte de nuevo destrozado, se que _Tanya _fue una equivocación, pero tus ojos brillas y eso me asusta realmente, Edward ¿Estas seguro?

-...Yo...

Antes de que pueda responder un camarero entra, nos mira ambos y después se disculpa, camina lentamente hasta nosotros y con una sonrisa boba habla.

-Su, um, esposa lo esta esperando, por cierto la señora _Cullen _y _Hale _están en el pasillo.-volteo a mirar a Jasper, sus ojos se abren en grande ante mi sorpresa, roso al camarero y salgo por la puerta de la que provino, y si, efectivamente, mi _esposa _esta charlando con la bruja, ehr, perdón, Rosalie.

-...claro, pero no lo creo...

-En verdad, Bella, tu créeme, es lo mejor, no creo que Edward...

-Ejem.-carraspeo, la melena rubia de Rosalie me abofetea cuando se gira, su sonrisa llamativa mente extravagante me hace pensar que algo ha pasado, las mejillas de Bella están encendidas en un tono rosa melocotón.-Ah, Hola Edward, solo venia a ver a mi hermanito.-bate sus pestañas «_¡Bruja!» _

Sus ojos azules como los de Jasper muestran frialdad, sus labios sigue curveados con una sonrisa socarrona, su nariz se alza de forma distinguida, su bolso rojo pasión pende de su ante brazo, jugando con ese vestido azul ceñido.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver a Jasper, nos vemos Bella.-se gira sobre su tacones dándome la espalda, abraza a Bella y le proporciona un sonoro beso en la mejilla, vuelve a girar, pegándome con sus caireles rubios.

-Bye, bye, Eddy.

Pasa a mi lado, rosando mi hombro, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia me hace estar alerta. Dedico mi vista a buscar a Bella, quien ya ah desaparecido del lugar, busco entre los comensales, hasta que la encuentro, sentada donde la deje anteriormente no se ve muy contenta, sino que al contrario, sus manos entre lazadas sobre la mesa y su postura rígida, me hace pensar que Rosalie tuvo algo que ver.

Camino pasando a todos los comensales y camareros, hasta llegar a donde ella esta, su blusa semi-trasparente se ve perfecta sobre su delicado busto y brazos.

-Hola.-saludo al sentarme, en cuanto lo hago desvía la mirada.-Dime, Rosalie te contó algo.-parece más pregunta para mi que para ella, niega sugestiva-mente con la cabeza.

-En realidad no. ¿Tendría que decirme algo?.-sus cejas se alzan.-No, nada.-niego con la mano, sus manos sigue sobre la mesa, jugando con sus pulgares, doy un sorbo al vaso de agua que un camarero sirvió antes de que llegara.

-Bella, te noto tensa ¿Todo bien?.-vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez niega con la cabeza, se encoje de hombros antes de mirar su bolso.-Edward, creo que tengo que regresar y...

-Pero Victoria te dio la tarde libre, vayamos algún lugar.-sus ojos brillan, puedo notar su alegría a cientos de kilómetros.-¿Seguro?.-asiento, me da una media sonrisa antes de morder su labio.

-Pensé que...nunca me pedirías salir.-_«¡Joder! Se ve tan sexy»_ sus mejillas adquieren ese tono característico de ella.-¿Por?

-Rosalie me comento que bueno, um, tu usualmente no llevas a chicas a casa y que nunca te ha escuchado una cita, por eso...

-Bueno, si, Rose esta en lo cierto, nunca salgo a citas ni nada por el estilo, me aburren, por lo general las mujeres que siempre busco saben exactamente a lo que vamos.-palidece, frunce los labios hasta volverlos blancos.-pero... creo que contigo eh cambiado por completo mi estándar, sabes Bella, si tú hubieras accedido ala primera que te dije que "_fingieras" _ser mi esposa, creo que en ese mismo instante te hubiera tomado.-sus labios de nuevo toman color, sus ojos chocolate muestran desconcierto, le guillo el ojo.

-E-este-…

-Descuida.-le quito importancia, doy otro sorbo al vaso de agua, sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente.-Si eso hubiera sucedido... créeme Isabella, que ahora mismo no estuviéramos charlando.-me lamo los labios.-ahora mismo estaríamos separados.-agacho la mirada, unos mis dedos jugueteando con ellos.

-Bueno, eso sucedería, me alegro de no aceptar luego luego.-levanto la mirada, una reluciente Bella me sonríe.

-Me agradas.-suelto, sus mejillas se tornan rosáceas.

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hasta su lado, le extiendo la mano, entre abre la boca cuando me paro frente a ella. Parpadea varias veces, enfocando su vista en mi mano, se ve adorable.

-Vamos.-bajo un poco la mano, ella la sigue mirando, sus labios se entre abren, levanta su vista y después relame sus labios.

-Anda.-le aliento de nuevo, dudando suelta su mano de la otra, titubea un poco antes de cedérmela, es suave como la seda, tan suave como su cuerpo, esta un poco pegajosa pero no importa, acaricio sus nudillos. Asiente, con pasos torpes se levanta de la silla, toma su bolso y salimos presurosos del restaurante, puedo ver a uno de los camareros desconcertado, pero decido no tomarle importancia.

Afuera esta helando, casi puedo sentir como los huesos se me congelan, Bella se abraza a si misma, corro hasta el parking, donde el encargado me da las llaves de mi Cabriolet. En cuanto le abro la puerta a Bella, entra tiritando, suelta su bolsa en sus piernas, corro hasta el volante, enciendo el motor y la calefacción.

…

Lo primero que alcanzo a ver sobre las nubes amenazantes de lluvia es la montaña rusa, afuera de San Francisco la pequeña feria que se celebra cada año se alza en grande, es aun temprano y tendremos que esperar por los juegos pero eso no importa, entre Bella y yo no habido siquiera un susurro, parece distraída con algo.

-Mira.-murmuro, suspira con pesadez antes de echar un vistazo al frente, la densa niebla no deja mucho que ver, pero parece suficiente para dar indicios.

-¿Es una montaña rusa?.-pregunta, su estructura ósea me ase pensar en esas; princesas de Disney con las que mi hermana se obsesionaba tanto.

-Aja.-respondo, doy vuelta ala izquierda antes de dar con la entrada, lo primero que se nota es el gran cartel, con letras rojas y despintas anunciando "_Circo Green: Donde la magia sucede" _después de un lindo logotipo de una varita magia y un sombrero.

El viento hace su peculiar sonido hula cuando pasamos al estacionamiento, las banderillas festivas decorando de un lado a otro están por caerse, pronto la temporada terminara y será tiempo de retirarse, al menos me alegro de llevar a Bella a tiempo.

En cuanto aparco en la primera hilera, Bella se encoje en su asiento, la calefacción se apago, y ella sigue tiritando, la música del carnaval inunda el espacio, quito mi cinturón de seguridad al igual que ella, deja su bolso debajo de los pies, y sale, su falda se alza un poco, al igual que su camisa.

Apoyándose del auto camina hasta mi lado, le paso mi brazo por sus hombros y se relaja, caminamos hasta la taquilla, pago los boletos y entramos, aun es temprano por lo que apenas los puestos de comida están abriendo, adolescentes que se escabullen son los principales ocupantes del lugar, seguido pro parejas y adultos.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto cuando se ladea un poco, se encoje de hombros, antes de agacharse y recoger sus zapatillas.-mal día para falta y zapatillas.-murmura, con las zapatillas en mano caminamos buscando algo que hacer, hasta que encuentro un payaso promocionando la función del circo, le indico que entremos y entramos, no hay mucha gente en la función, cogemos los primeros asientos, Bella es la primera en sentarse, cruzando las piernas, me acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda, puedo sentir el calor que emanan sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres algo?.-pregunto, una payasita vestida de rosa, pasea con un carrito de golosinas, ella se encoje de hombros antes de asentir.-¿Un helado?.-bromeo, ella tiembla.-No, ni que estuviera tan zafada.

-Ok, entonces, um, ¿Un algodón de azúcar?.-y como si fuera una palabra mágica sus ojos brillas.-hace mucho que no como algodón de azúcar.

-Okei, me da un algodón de azúcar, unas gomitas, un paquete de snacks, un refresco y agua.-pido, la payasita abre inmensurada mente los ojos.-Vaya, déjele algo a su novia.-en cuanto la payasita pronuncia _novia _Bella se sonroja.-No es mi novia, es mi esposa.-a tientas alcanzo a tomar la mano de Bella, esta se sonroja más de lo posible.

-Que lastima.-la payasita suspira con lamento, antes de entregar mi pedido, pago y le doy el cambio, con las golosinas en las piernas, Bella es la primera en atacar el algodón de azúcar, le robo una porción lo que provoca un ceño fruncido por parte de ella.

-¡Hey!.-dice, pegándome en la mano, la quito sobándomela.-Es mío, tanto como tuyo.

-Okei.-me invita, alargo la mano, pero ella lo quita rápido.-¡Hey!.-protesto, ella como niña pequeña me saca la lengua, pero es irresistible, sus pestañas cerradas, sus mejillas y su nariz ruborizadas, su diminuta lengua y sus labios, pidiendo a gritos "_bésame"_

Me inclino lo suficiente para rosarle los labios, exalta se hace para atrás, sus ojos siguen cerrados, aun así se ve adorable, con cuidado de no lastimar la, le tomo el mentón, provocando otro ligero sonrojo, le volteo la cara, y ella muestra sus hermosos chocolates.-No te avergüences.

-No lo puedo evitar... tu me provocas.

-¿Qué te provoco?

-El querer besarte.-cierra los ojos como niña pequeña, su nariz se arruga y sus labios se fruncen, sonrió como estúpido, me agacho hacia ella, y la beso... suave como la seda, dulce como la miel, embriagante como el licor y espeso como el amor.

Sus diminutas manos se aferran a mis hombros, apretándolos levemente, sus dedos se mueven sigilosamente hacia mi cabello donde los enreda, el clavo del algodón de azúcar se clava en mi al igual que su sabor en mi boca, me muevo inquieto, pero ella parece absorta, me volteo lo suficiente como para enrollar mis brazos en su diminuta cadera, somos tan distintos, ahora se lo que siente Emmett y Rose, ellos parecen tan distintos, pero ala vez perfectos.

Lentamente y a regañadientes nos separamos por falta de aire, quedamos unidos a una diminuta distancia chocando nuestras narices, ella me da un leve beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho.

-Eso fue...electrizan te.-rió jocosamente, ella me imita, sus brazos me envuelven en un cálido abrazo, una de mi mano recorre su espalda mientras que con la otra sostiene su cadera, su olor a frutos rojos me cautiva, casi olvidando la función, puedo ver que más parejas ya llegaron, y estamos, creo en el 3 acto, en los leones, no puedo creer que junto a ella mi mundo desaparezca.

…

En cuanto salimos, ya esta oscureciendo, casi el atardecer, le sonrió a Bella, de quien no me eh despegado como para-cito y no tengo la intención de hacerlo, el frió nos arropa, Bella se pega más a mi, caminando juntos como pareja vemos, como los puestos de comida ya abrieron al igual que algunos juegos.

-¿Quieres comer algo?.-asiente.-Okei, vamos, ¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto acariciando su espalda, ella aspira, esconde su cara en mi pecho.-A ti.-murmura, el calor que emana es intenso, eso me hace recordar hoy en la mañana.-Creo que seria un mal esposo si no la complaciera señora Cullen, pero, no quiero que mi amada _esposa _este demasiado delgada, anda, vamos a comer.-asiente con pena.

-L-lo siento.-murmura, se aparta levemente de mi.-No sientas pena, para eso estoy, pero tampoco quiero que te mal pases, en la casa podremos hacer lo que plazcas.-le sonrió, sus ojos llorosos me perforan, esos ojos marrones que hace que uno se derrita, y de nuevo mi cuerpo reacciona a ella, aunque lo quiera evitar, al atraigo a mi y la beso de nuevo, ahora con deseo, posesión, con amor, con ganas de que el mundo desaparezca y poseer la en este instante, como si fuéramos infinitos...

…

-Dos entradas.-saco las manos de mi chaqueta, el tipo tatuado nos mira a Bella y a mi.-Bonita novia.-murmura cuando pasamos, sus ojos oscuros es cuadrillan el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, parece tan venerable.

-Si, gracias, es mi esposa.-sin darle las gracias le pase, bufo ante mi respuesta, no valía la pena contestarle, pero no creo que sea muy lindo ver como otros se comen con la mirada a tu esposa.

-¿Todo bien?.-Bella me sugestiona, alzando una ceja, sus ojos se agudizan, niego antes de sonreír le, andando, un tipo tatuado nos abre la puerta de la cabina de la noria, gracias a Dios tendré a Bella para mi solo, también en casa...

…

La noria se pone en movimiento, Bella se sienta al otro extremo, mirando fijamente a los lados, ahora si que ha refrescado, como si fuera un crudo invierno, damos unas 2 vueltas antes de que se detenga por completo en la cima, no muy arriba ni muy abajo, para que observen lo que hacemos, en cuanto se detiene, la música suena en la cabina.

_"__Creo que no lo sabía _  
_Creo que no lo sabía _  
_Que eres tan cercana a mí "_

Bajo un cielo encapotado de estrellas, contemplado a la luna, flotando en el aire, como si fuera una sustancia toxica, estando a su lado, desapareciendo por unos instantes, como si le tiempo se detuviera...

La vista es espectacular, Bella esta embobada mirando desde la noria, creo que es la primera vez que ha de venir aquí.

-¿Es tu primera vez?.-pregunto metiendo mis manos a mi chaqueta, ha empezado a refrescar, Bella solo trae esa maldita blusa casi-transparente.

-Si, es la primera vez... cuando venia la feria, mamá y papá trabajaban, sabes Edward, no es tan fácil...-suspira, le miro embelesado, sus largas piernas torneadas ajustadas por esa falda tubo, su camisa blanca casi-transparente, sus zapatillas negras, su cabello chocolate ondeando con el viento... es simplemente perfecta.

-Lo se, bueno, no tanto, mamá siempre estuvo de viaje.-suspiro con pesadez.-pero papá siempre estaba en la feria y cuando no podía simplemente venia con él, Carlisle.-agacho la mirada.-Papá siempre decía _"Cuando tengas problemas levanta la vista y mira al cielo, veras como tus problemas desaparecerán"_ y a menudo lo hago.

-Woo, me gustaría conocer a tus padres.

-Eso creo.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, la cabina se mueve cada vez que Bella pasa de un lado a otro.

-Dime algo Edward... ¿Cómo es que decidiste que fuera yo tú esposa?

_«¡Mierda!»_

-¿Y por qué exactamente?.-_«¡Más mierda!»_

_-_B-bueno eso... es porque...

-Si quieres no contestes.-se encoje de hombros, se aferra con fuerza al metal, esta tan helado, que creo que esta a punto de nevar, nos quedamos en silencio, siendo consumidos por la música de ambienté...

_"Hay una casa hecha de piedra_  
_Pisos, paredes y umbrales de madera_  
_Mesas y sillas cubiertas de polvo_  
_Es un lugar en el que no me siento solo_  
_Es un lugar que siento como hogar_  
_Por que yo construí un hogar_  
_Para vos, para mi"_

_-_Nunca te haz sentido extraña, como si una parte de ti faltara, como si esa mitad estuviera incompleta, nunca he creído en las medias naranjas debo de admitir, pero cuando te vi, sentada junto ala barra, algo en mi se ilumino, no fue el alcohol, ni nada, fuiste tú, sentada con ese vestido entalla, tomando tu copa, con tus cabellos sueltos, pensé _«¿Cómo puede estar sola?»_ pero después comprendí algo... es porque me estabas esperando, Bella, no se cuanto durara esto, ni cuanto te puedo llegar a querer, no se si esto es amor, ni cariño o gusto, solo se que la tierra ya no es la que me sostiene, es tu mirada fija, clara como el agua, sin tapujos, Isabella Swan, eres la persona más extraordinaria que he visto, porque no haz sucumbido a los encantos de la bestia, por lo tanto, llego ala conclusión de que...

-Para.-pide, me medio levanto de la silla, balanceándose, Bella se acerca hacia mi, peligrosamente, se acuclilla con esfuerzo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tomando mis manos, se sienten helados junto a las de ella, mira nuestras manso juntas.

-Edward, basta, no quiero escuchar palabras, quiero acciones, Rilye me lastimo, no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo, por eso necesito hechos no palabras, el amor no solo trata de palabras.-su mirada se fija en mi, como si fuera lo mas valioso de la vida, besa mi dorso de la mano.- por eso, yo te lo quiero demostrar, te conozco de una semana y para mi es una eternidad, pero eso no significa que te jurare ahora amor eterno, primero quiero hechos, luego palabras, pero como nosotros somos todo lo contrario, ahora mismo yo, Isabella Swan, prometo demostrarte con cada una de mis acciones, palabras o pensamientos, que te quiero, y que puedo llegar amarte, por eso Edward Cullen, te pido que...

Y antes de que concluya la beso, no puedo esperar a solo mirarla jurándome, solo quiero tenerla, cae de cuclillas hacia atrás, llevándome con ella, sonrió ante su contacto, la cabina se mueve con nosotros, esto es tan ardiente, solo nosotros dos, con cuidado acuno su rostro, mis piernas s abren a los costados de ella, sus codos se sostienen, pero ceden cuando coloco mi peso en ella, muerdo lentamente su labio, haciéndola gemir, sus manos buscando mi contacto, así que pasea sus manos por mis brazos, quito mi saco, dejándome solo con la camisa azul, ella se inclina un poco, dándome mas acceso a ella, en un rápido movimiento coloco mi chaqueta en sus hombros.

-Woo, eso fue...

-Te quiero.-murmuro, ella abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, suelta un jadeo.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

**_¿Me Dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias! _**

**_Chicas, se que actualizo cada ¡Uff! pero mi cerebro no ayuda mucho, ni menos ser la niñera de mi sobrino, pido mil disculpas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me dormí a las 3 de la mañana por el, pero no importa, así que ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡GRACIAS! por no abandonar la historia ni mucho menos ami, como dije, "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras"_**

**_Recuerden que ¡Las AMO-DORO! (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Soñadora)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Quiereme por lo que soy

¿Recién Casados?

"Quiéreme por lo que soy"

_"__En caso de que no encuentres lo que estás buscando  
En caso que pierdas lo que tenías antes  
En caso de que cambies de idea, voy a estar esperando aquí  
En caso de que simplemente quieras volver a casa__"_

Lo mire como no se debe mirar a nadie, dormido plácidamente a mi lado sin ningún pudor, nunca antes me había sentido así, ni con Riley, él es diferente, de una manera extraña, nunca me había detenido a mirar las imperfecciones de su rostro.

Sus pequeñas pecas, sus traslucidas pestañas, sus labios rosas eh hinchados, sus pómulos sobre salientes, su nariz respingada, su cabello cobrizo rebelde...

Despertar con la perfección todos los días ¿Cuando se volvió tan fantástico?  
Ah si, desde que Edward Cullen entro en mi vida.

Alargo un bostezo mientras me tapo la boca, es un poco temprano para mi gusto, pasan de las 5, aunque tenga que entrar a las 8am es temprano aun así, me ruedo sobre mi espalda mientras mis piernas se atoran con las sabanas causando que destape un poco a Edward.

Su espalda torneada, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como un pequeño niño, dormido solo en boxers, ahora me pregunto ¿Él alguna vez se mostró así frente alguien? Espero que no, quiero que este recuerdo se quede solo para mí...

Cierro los ojos mientras me imagino el despertar junto a él todas las mañas, me acostumbraría, si solo fuera con él... nunca me sentí tan intima con él, ni cuando hicimos el _'amor'_

Empiezo a tararear una cancioncilla, abro los ojos mirando fijamente el pálido techo, no me gustaría vivir por siempre en un departamento, me gustaría vivir en una casa junto con Edward, donde tengamos una mascota, mi gato Niam o un perro... incluso un bebe.

Sacudo mi cabeza ante la sola idea... un bebe ¿De cuando acá me pongo a pensar en un bebe? No llevo ni el mes de conocer a Edward y ya pienso en un bebe...

Me despabilo un poco, me levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, busco a tientas mi camiseta de dormir, con eso de la vez que fuimos ala feria casi nos atrapan haciendo el amor en la rueda de la fortuna Edward me prohibió dormir con mi camiseta según eso porque lo provoco... mentiras, solo me quiere ver en sostén.

Rio por mi pensamiento, desenredo mis piernas, esta frio el piso a pesar de que apenas es otoño, me coloco mis pantuflas y me abrazo a mi misma mientras salgo al pasillo, todo esta aun a oscuras, el maullido de Niam me avisa que sigue aquí, Edward y Niam no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Como las luces aun no las prendo tropiezo con algunos muebles, cuando prendo las luces el lugar parece vació, carece de vida, tal vez es momento de cambiar mis viejos sillones verde oliva por unos más alegres, pintar de nuevo las pareces... pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Edward donde vive?

De mi boca sale otro bostezo, sera mejor darme una ducha y tomar una taza de café bien cargada, acaricio a Niam mientras pasa por mis piernas, me agacho a su altura y palmeo su cabeza, comienzo a jugar con el mientras estamos en medio de la sala, Niam lame mis dedos, sonrió como boba, extrañaba el contacto de su pelaje entre mis dedos.

A tropezones entro de nuevo a la habitación, tomo mis cosas de baño y mi ropa, abro el agua caliente, me despojo de mi ropa para meterme a la ducha, el agua relaja mis partes de mi cuerpo, cuando termino todo el vapor esta concentrado en el espejo, lo limpio con mi mano, mi rostro paliducho aparece frente a mi, mis ojeras comienzan de nuevo a notarse, mis mejillas esta rosadas por el calor, mi cabello esta un poco más largo...

Seco mi cabello con la toalla mientras salgo del baño, hoy no tengo que llevar uniforme por lo que llevo unos jeans una camisa blanca una talla más grande que la miá, un cinturón y un saco, junto con unos flats, cepillo mi cabello mientras lo arreglo en un moño.

Me coloco un poco de corrector sobre mis ojeras, sonrió un poco antes de echarme perfume, Edward sigue dormido como un tronco. Es la única hora del día que tengo para mi desde que conocí a Edward.

Salgo de la habitación con todas mis cosas, enciendo las luces de la cocina junto con la cafetera, abro el refrió y saco dos huevos junto con la leche.

Preparo mi desayuno mientras las noticias matutinas llenan el silencio, me sirvo y comienzo a comer mi desayuno, es como volver a la rutina diaria, donde no existía un Edward.

Tomo los trastes sucios y los deposito en el fregadero, limpio mis manos mientras checo la hora, falta aun una hora para que entre y vivo a 30min del trabajo, me siento en el sillón a esperar la hora de entrada, cambio los canales uno por uno en busca de algo decente pero nada.

Apago el televisor mientras Niam se recuestar sobre mis piernas comienzo acariciar sus pequeñas orejitas a mieladas. Cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de su ronroneo, pero mi tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por el tono de mi celular.

_No sé si nuestro destino ya está sellado  
A Este día de circo girando en una rueda de  
Estoy enferma con el pensamiento de tu beso  
café con cordones, intoxicantes en los labios _

Reviso mi celular, es el numero de papá ¿Por qué tan temprano? O no... _ mamá._

-¿Alo?.-la preocupación de mi voz no se hace esperar.

-Me puedes explicar Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cómo es eso que te casaste?

«_¡Mierda__!__» _Murmuro, papá parece no escuchar, ya que esta más entretenido regañan-dome, pero por el amor de Dios ¡Tengo 24 años! Niego rotundamente con la cabeza, la dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón, mientras sigo escuchando los sermones de mi padre.

-...Deja que tu mamá se entere, le dará el infarto ¿Bella acaso pensaste en las consecuencias?

Hago memoria mientras recuerdo lo que le comente a papá en el mensaje ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para olvidarme de eso?

-Yo, lo siento, vale, no era mi intención, estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer, pensé que tu me entenderías y estarías feliz, solo eso.

-Claro que estaría muy feliz si tan solo me hubieses avisado antes, no el mero día de tu boda, Bella, eres mi princesa, pero por favor, esta vez te pasaste, no sabes cuan molesta estará mamá cuando se entere, Rene te va asesinar y a mi por no ver antes el mensaje, agh.-suelta un soplido.-quiero saber todo de él, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Donde trabaja?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu tan apresurado casamiento?... ¿No estarás embarazada Bella?

Chillo-¡Claro que no!.

-Agh, Bella, esto es una locura...

-Papá relajate, hay algo que no te conté sobre él...

-¿Qué sera?.-suspiro pesadamente, miro fijamente como Niam me hostiga con la mirada de _'mentirosa_'

-Él... es gay.-me pego con la mano en la cara, no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo, del otro lado de la linea, parece que papá se ha quedado sin aliento...

-¿Gay?...-murmura muy despacito, asiento aun que él no me pueda ver.

-Si, gay, veras, lo iban a deportar a Londres cuando ocurrió todo, es un viejo amigo de... Victoria, lo conocí en una fiesta, entonces comenzamos a charlar, me pidió el favor, solo eso, vale, es gay.- _gay..._

Me repito a mi misma «_¿Gay? ¿No tenias algo mejor que decir?» _

-Oh... bueno, a pesar de que me digas esto no confió, te veré en una semana con tu madre, por el momento no diremos nada...Bella, no cometas estupideces.

Con eso termina la conversación.

...

De camino al trabajo me topo con Alan mi compañero de recursos humanos.

-¿Entonces te casaste eh?.

-Algo así.-respondo mientras entramos al elevador, Alan es un hombre casado de 37 años con dos hijos maravillosos.

-Huy, la impredecible Bella Swan al rescate, nena nunca imagine que te casarías.-ríe, su voz grave se queda atrapada en el elevador.-Lo sé, ahora el problema es que toda la maldita oficina se entero. No sé que hacer.

Comento, Alan niega con la cabeza mientras le da un sorbo a su café.-Lo que tienes que hacer es mandarlos al demonio... Bella cuando llegue al trabajo todos me miraban mal porque era de color, pero tu no me juzgaste, al contrario, me apoyaste, ahora yo te apoyo, así que adelante, todos están muy contentos con tu casamientos, en especial Victoria esa mujer te quiero como una madre.

Sonrió para mis adentros, el elevador se abre, ambos entramos y nos despedimos con la promesa de que vaya a su casa a visitarlo junto con mi esposo... _esposo._

O creo que Edward sea considerado tal como _esposo _si no más bien como amante.

Como de costumbre todos están en su mundo a exepcion de hoy, quienes me miran como si esperaran que tropezara con el extintor y me muriera.

Trago duro mientras paso por los 60 par de ojos de todo el piso, cuando llego a mi oficina, comienza en murmullo, abro la puerta de mi oficina, donde al abrirla la persona menos esperada esta sentada en la silla de mi escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya, la señorita Swan acaba de llegar.-trago duro, los ojos oscuros de ella no me intimidan, pero si me hacen temblar un poco.-Ah no, señora Cullen...

-¿Qué haces aquí Bree?.-pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, la ultima vez que la vi fue junto con Edward.

-Nada, solo pase a saludar y advertirte que dejes a Riley en paz, ya te casate ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la mosca muerta, ya me entere de que Riley y tu han espado manteniendo contacto... al parecer es difícil de olvidar a una mosca muerta.

-Sabes que, puedes largarte de mi despacho ahora.-apunto hacia fuera, Bree parpadea, su cabello negro azabache recogido en una coleta cae sobre su espalda, su vestido negro se pega su pequeña figura, mientras sale su oloroso perfume se impregna en mi oficina, cuando abro la puerta, lo 60 par de ojos se vuelven hacia mi, sonrió antes de que Bree salgo, no entiendo a que fue.

Cierro detrás de ella mientras me dejo sobre la puerta, cuando toco piso me abrazo a mis piernas, pensé que termine con todo lazo con Riley, pero parece que él simplemente no lo entiende.

Cierro mis ojos disfrutando un poco de paz, hoy salgo un poco más temprano gracias a que he adelantado trabajo.

-¿Bella?.-el sonido maternal de Victoria se escucha detrás de la puerta, me paro con cuidado limpiando mi trasero de la tierra, cuando abro, la cabellera pelirroja de Victoria se alborota.

-Buenos días Victoria.-la saludo cordialmente.-¿Se puede?.-pregunta, asiento mientras extiendo mi mano para que pase, el vestido amarillo canario de Victoria le sienta, camino frente al montón de manuscritos que están a mi cargo.

-Pero que desastre, Bella debes ser más ordenada.-me reprende como una mamá.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, no venia por tu desorden, de todas manera Haley se hará cargo.

Se me va la sangre a los pies ¿Haley?

-Disculpa, ¿Haley?.-encarno una ceja, Victoria ríe divertida.

-Claro, Haley Mirabel, es tu suplente.-con una sonrisa de satisfacción me informa ¿Me quede sin trabajo?

-Victoria, lamento si hice algo mal, pero pro favor no me despidas.-suplico, Victoria se ríe de nuevo, ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?

-No es eso Bell's, es por tus vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?.-me recargo sobre el asiento de mi silla.

-Si, vacaciones. Son como parte de tu regalo, Bella, te acabas de casar y no creo que una luna de miel decente se trate solo de una noche en un Hotel.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de entender.

-Entonces ¿Es mi luna de miel?

-Así es, ahora, mueve tu trasero que desde hoy empiezan, tienes 3 semanas completas para disfrutar como al señora Cullen.-se me cae la quijada.

-¿Estas segura Victoria?

-Bellis, por supuesto, con James ya lo hablamos, te ve en 3 semanas, para lo que necesites estoy aquí, descuida, cuando regreses estará tu empleo intacto. Te cuidas cariño y es del doble sentido.

Me guiña un ojo antes de salir riendo jocosamente de la oficina, se me regresa el alma, pero un poco más pesada. ¿Vacaciones?¿Con Edward?

...

Cuando salgo de la oficina, todos los presentes me miran aliviados, salgo con mucho cuidado, siendo observada. Cuando entro al elevador, las caras de mis compañeros desaparecen, me dejo caer contra la pared detrás mio, soplo varias veces.

Cuando se detiene en el ultimo piso, el señor Jacobsen me saluda y me desea las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

El frio de la mañana aun se siente, ya ni mi levantada tan temprano, me abrazo más a mi bolso, tengo todo el día de seguro Edward ya se fue al trabajo, todos están trabajando, excepto yo... es extraño, yo siempre fui la que no tenia tiempo y ahora...

Bufo, miro a todas partes, pero mi estomago ruge a pesar de que casi acabo de comer, se me antoja un café muy caliente del Starbucks, a dos cuadras queda uno, camino despacio hasta llegar a el, casi no esta lleno a comparación de antes.

Cuando llego el timbre de entrada suena, me introduzco y tomo asiento, una mesera se acerca a mi y pido un mofin junto con un capuchino.

De mi bolso saco un pequeño libro casi nuevo de Carlos Cuauhtémoc 'La ultima oportunidad' y comienzo a leer, la mesera me trae mi pedido.

Doy un sorbo a mi café caliente-tito, mientras avanzo de pagina, pero mientras lo hago, alguien me empuja, tirando todo mi café en mis piernas, me paro de golpe, esta hirviendo, mientras me paro tiro al silla y eso causa que el que me empujo se tropieza también y caiga de rodillas.

Con una servilleta limpio mis jeans, estaba hirviendo el café, me limpio lo mejor posible, por culpa de esa persona mi libro se mancho, me seco con otra toalla mientras la mesera me trae algo de hielos.

Me giro echa una furia contra la persona que me empujo, cuando lo hago el tipo se esta limpiando el traje pulcro, quito la silla de mi camino para dirigirme hacia él, cuando lo hago toco su hombro y lo hago girar con fuerza, tropieza con sus propios pies y por poco cae.

Lentamente levanta la vista... _¡Joder__!_

Un hombre de unos 28 años me sonríe, Michelle MaKay el hijo del empresario Julian MaKay, me pongo colorada inmediatamente, se revuelve su cabellera color castaño oscuro, sus ojos cafés me miran con enojo, doy un paso atrás.

-Tu tuviste la culpa.-acuso, el bufa antes de darme una mirada desdeñosa.

-Como sea, tengo prisa.-dicho eso sale disparado, no se detiene ni a ofrecerme una disculpa, jadeo antes su arrogancia. Se sienta a unas mesas de la miá junto con una rubia platinada.

Saco de mi cartera el dinero de lo que compre y salgo del Starbucks, no tengo ganas de nada más desagradable, mientras camino de regreso a casa paso por una tienda de muebles, miro los aparadores, tal vez en estas vacaciones pueda renovar el departamento.

Comienzo a imaginarme como se vería re-modelado, pero mi conciencia pesa sobre mi, inmediatamente la cara de mamá hace acto de presencia en mis pensamientos. ¿cuanto se llegara a enojar? Espero que no mucho.

Paso de largo al tienda mientras continuo mi camino, hace mucho que no me iba caminando, cuando ve a unas cuadras mi departamento, el restaurante de Henry esta abierto, dudo entre si entrar y no, pero prefiero no entrar, por el momento lo único que quiero es llegar a dormir un poco más.

Sigo caminando hasta el conjunto de departamentos, cuando entro la señora Merlos me saluda, entro al elevador donde Claire junto con Jonathan su hermano me saluda mientras se pone rojo como tomate.

Me despido de ellos cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, ambos rubios caminan lejos de mi, cuando abro la puerta Edward esta de pie frente a ella apunto de abrirla.

-Hola.

-Hola.-saludamos ambos, le miro por un momento antes de entrar, Edward me sonríe con dulzura.

-Apenas iba a recogerte, Victoria me informo sobre tus vacaciones.

-Oh, si, nada espacial.-miento, paso a su lado, me tumbo en el sillón, Edward se gira mirándome confuso, sus ojos verdes se ven preocupados.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.-pregunta, niego con la cabeza mientras tomo un cojín y lo coloco sobre mi rostro.

-No.

-No mientas.-acusa, suspiro pesadamente, sus paso se escuchan por el departamento, su mano toca la miá, quita el cojín de mi rostro.

-Dime que tienes, estas rara.

Parpadeo, sus pestañas claras contrastan con el verde de sus ojos, sus cejas adornan perfectamente su rostro, sus pomelos sobre salientes hacen que dese morderlos.

Se arrodilla a mi lado, aun tomando mi mano, la aprieto un poco, su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla. ¿Cuando me acostumbrare a Edward?

-Um, esta mañana papá llamo.

-¿Eso te preocupa? ¿te quedaste sin saldo? ¿Se pelearon?.-su voz preocupante me hace sentir culpable, ¿Como decirle que le dije a papá que es gay?

-No, nada de eso... bueno si, se molesto porque no le avise con tiempo sobre nuestra '_boda_'.- hago comillas mientras digo boda, Edward bufa, se levanta un poco, levanta un poco mi cabeza y se sienta, deja mi cabeza entre sus piernas, con su mano libre comienza acariciar mi cabello.

-Bueno, eso se arreglara, cuando lo conozca.-dice muy seguro, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Solo eso sucedió?

-Um, no, algo más, pero no se si decirte.

-Dime ¿A caso no soy tu amado esposo?.-rio junto a él.-Claro, pero, um...

-Esos son muchos um.

-Le dije que eras gay.-suelto la bomba, se detiene de acaricia mi cabello, se queda congelado, cierro los ojos y me preparo para el Edward impredecible de siempre.

-Bueno, um, eso es malo, no soy gay, por lo que veras.-dice dolido.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero era la única manera de tranquilizarlo, aparte también dije que te iban a deportar a Londres.-comento, Edward se tensa.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿Tengo 5 hijos? ¿Soy hijo de Hitler?.-se burla niego con la cabeza, veo mis pies mientras estoy acostada, inclino un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, Edward me mira fijamente.

-No, solo eso, ya lo solucionaremos.

-Claro, pero dime ¿No me quieres por lo que soy?

-Por supuesto que si, bipolar Edward.

-Ja claro...

-Claro que te quiero.

-Eso no demuestra nada.

-¿Entonces que quieres?.-toca su barbilla sutilmente las comisuras de sus labios se curvan.

-Una cita.

-¿Cita?.-levanto una ceja, desde abajo aun así se ve perfecto.

-Si, en la semana que viene.

-Claro. ¿donde?

-Florida.

-¿Que-é?.-me paro de golpe, abro la boca en grande.-Solo así te perdonare.

-No, no eso es imposible.

-Claro que no ya tengo los boletos.-_¡Joder!_

-Vale...

Me riendo, este Edward bipolar me matara.

-Hubieras pensado mejor en tus actos, simplemente quiéreme por lo que soy y asunto arreglado.

-Te quiero como eres.

-No parece.- ¿Cuando se volvió discusión?

-Entonces tu, quiéreme por lo que soy.

-Ya lo hago y más de lo que te imaginas Bella Swan.

Su mano me atrae contra su pecho, me quedo junto a él recargada en su pecho, mientras sus brazos me envuelven.

Estando a su lado, me pregunto ¿Esto es la felicidad? ¿O solo es parte de ella?

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias ! Chicas se que no eh estado actualizando como es debido, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo y mi imaginación no me deja, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, mientras tanto díganme ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente cap? ¿Les gusta el Edward bipolar? ¿Qué sucederá en Florida? e.é_**

**_Recuerden que 'Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras' (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy *.*_**


End file.
